


OSR 2 Second Journey In

by Sekai_Nerah



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Canaletto still alive, Concussions, Interplanetary Travel, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Memories Lost, Memories found, Molly and Aikka kiss, Old Friends, Poison, Stan and Koji, They don't know what they are in for, Torture, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 65,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekai_Nerah/pseuds/Sekai_Nerah
Summary: There's a problem on Oban Jordan's in serious trouble. Somehow Molly, Aikka Rush and Toros end up there too. So who now will try for the ultimate prize not knowing the full meaning behind it?





	1. Chapter 1

10 years ago when Earth had won the 'Great Race' everything changed, a peace had risen across the galaxy like never before...the Krogs had given up, not because of Earth's 'lucky break' as they called it...but it was due more to the fact Kross, their leader had been...struck down by a weaker opponent. Colonel Toros...or General rather, since he was the fiercest next to Kross, had not given a thought to surrendering, it was only a matter of time before they would embark on another invasion and send Earth packing their bags...unless they destroyed them beforehand.

He had a tough decision to make about Nourasia, whether or not he would bring them in and halt the mission, however the Royal Idiots (The King and Queen, not to mention Prince Aikka) helped him out with that when all three fired arrows at their so called 'Alliance' taking down all hope of ruling.

Toros vowed to make sure all who corrupted his plans would end up serving him once he became ruler, either that or turned em into mince meat on a platter (Eww).

Jordan on the other hand, was facing the biggest problem of all, he already knew how to take charge and defend the galaxy of any threats thanks to the Creators help...he sorted out powers possible for Avatar, but what he couldn't extend was his life. Yes he the almighty Avatar had a weakness, like all Avatars did at the end of 10,000 years, however something on Oban was slowly killing him.

It was more of a someone, Canaletto had survived the only way he could, taking over someone else's living form once they had died...who was this someone you may ask? It was Kross, and although Jordan had locked him up somehow, someway, Canaletto had found a way to infect Jordan with a sickness he could not get rid of. And no matter how much Jordan had wanted to help the galaxy, there was no doubt that whatever he got infected with would not let him last the full 10,000 years. He could no longer take all the anxiety attacks, trouble breathing, the hallucinations etc. It was then he had decided to create a challenge above all others, one which would shake the entire galaxy apart.

One person from each planet would attend this race...but how to choose them? The avatar must have browsed over 300 planets before finally deciding to select competators for the next competition, however, due to several unexpected calculations...things took a turn for the worse...

There was a sudden explosion as he was trying to bring each competator to Oban, yet instead of bringing just one person he brought along two.

"This is a disaster." Jordan said rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Can't we send them back?" Someone said from behind. One of his assistants he had hired on. That was another thing if he was going to be Avatar he'd have real assistants, he wasn't going to go around claiming to be something he wasn't.

"Its too late for that."

"Make them compete." Said a second voice. This time a female assistant. "Should make it very interesting." 

Jordan only shook his head. "There's already more than enough people competing, there's no need to overdo it."


	2. Chapter 2

On Planet Earth

Arianna Wei watched as the cars went by, other than that there were no other signs of life, not with the oncoming dark purple clouds above threatening to unload a rainstorm upon them.

"Are you gonna stay there all night Ari?" A young female voice said from the other side of the room.

"A storm is coming, you know how much I love rainstorms Eva."

"I do too." Molly said watching the lightening strike from a distance "I wish it could wash me away, and into another world."

"Thinking about Oban AGAIN?" She laughed. "Oh no wait, let me guess your waiting for mr. Knight in shining armor...your prince!" She mocked.

"Ari..." Molly growled in frustration as her cousin had hit a nerve. "Don't do this." It had been quite painful for her thinking about the Prince and Oban all these years later without Arianna giving her grief about it...why she had to pick the only person who she thought would be supportive.

"Really Eva, you expect me to believe in something as far fetched as that? Do you know how that sounds?"

"Says the girl who loves to read fantasy books." Molly muttered under her breath, meanwhile watching Arianna open up the door she continued. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower what's it look like I'm doing?" Arianna said. "Are you coming or not?" Molly did not feel like being left alone at the moment so she followed.

"Hey look.." Molly pointed. "A puddle."

"That's one BIG puddle." Arianna observed. "Lets jump in it! Last one there's a wet noodle!" Arianna giggled heading for the 'little puddle'

"We're already-hey wait!" Molly tried to catch up with Arianna who was halfway in the puddle already, Molly did a silly stunt and dived headfirst into it...that's when she felt a horrible pain in her side. She gasped for air, something wasn't right, why was she swimming down? And what happened to Arianna?

"Arianna! Where are you?" Molly yelled when she climbed from the pool and onto the landscape, which had completely changed in appearance. "Oban...it can't be, my clothes..." Molly was quite glad she wasn't wearing her nightgown for bed, instead she wore a a purple shirt..which was tied in a knot at the front, black pants and her hair was medium length, and it was a mix between black and red.

Hearing footsteps behind she turned hoping against hope that Arianna was behind her, instead silver eyes glared back at her just as confused, he was Nourasian no doubt about that, his dark curly was tossed to and fro causing his headpeace, which he had been trying to fix when they ran into eachother to fall off. For a moment they just stood there in complete silence wondering what to say. Finally Molly was the one to break it up. "I got separated from my cousin...seen anyone else around?" She bowed to the Nourasian as he was in a prince's attire. "Your heiness."

Molly could see that he was in complete shock at first when she did however he bowed back. "No one besides you,." Molly frowned, he gazed at her in question before continuing "I just hope we aren't the only two here."

"Care to join me?" She held up her arm waiting for him to take it, he just looked at her with a rather odd expression on his face. "Better two heads than one..." He still just stared at her like she was crazy so she put her arm down deciding on a new tactic. "The name's Molly."

"Prince Ekerian." He bowed.

"Prince? But I thought Aikka was the Prince?"

"He was, until a lone Krog decided to invade our planet during the night...he slaughtered Aikka's parents...without his fathers blessings he isn't able to become ruler."

"Poor Aikka.." Molly said.

"It just so happens he might be here...I lost him as I entered the forest." He decided to ask the question that had been nagging at him earlier. "How do you know of my cousin?"

"We met on Oban several years ago, well actually Alwas, we helped eachother out here and there during parts of the race."

"The winner of Oban." Ekerian stated, he didn't need her confirmation to know that it was true, because as Aikka had explained she had been the only female of the group. Aikka had talked about the whole ordeal to death, and he was utterly sick of it.

"Yeah well I don't feel like a winner right now." Molly said. "His parents are dead and its probably my fault." Ekerian agreed with that statement but didn't give voice to it. "So, should we travel on?"

"After you." Said Ekerian wishing he could have run into some other creature, humans as you have gathered, were not on his top favorite list.

Arianna was quite baffled by the scene she saw before her...what was this place? And why was she wearing different attire? A long pink shirt, with a white skirt, and her long hair was pulled back into a ponytale (The style was similar to the way Kikyo from Inuyasha wears her hair..)

"Eva! Stop hiding from me..I don't like it when you play these sort of games...its not funny!" Nobody answered her, with the exception of some small stork-like creatures who were cawwing at Arianna for being too noisy. Being by herself, Arianna felt more alone then usual, she also had a strong sensation something...or someone was watching her.

Indeed, two pairs of eyes had been upon her for the last half hour, one gold the other blue...but they dare not make a move for fear she would strike them down with an almighty punch or scream. Arianna came across a clearing to where she saw the most strangest creature in the world. He/She/It was covered from head to toe in red armor, and the skin looked charred, with eyes of gold coloring. This thing didn't look very mean...well not at first.

"Pardon the intrusion, but would you mind telling me-"

"Why must you interfere with the galaxy?" The harsh toned male voice spoke out from a distance...when Arianna didn't say anything he continued his little speech. "A human like yourself should not waste time with games...leave all important matters to the Krogs." He came a bit closer, she took a step back, noticing he was three times her size, she didn't want to be squished.

"I don't care about...look would you just answer my question?" Though she knew her question would never be answered since he cut across it in mid-sentence.

"No, Krogs have no right to enter in the pathetic matter of humans, if you value your life you will leave before something bad happens." He came even closer, and she was faced with a difficult decision...should she run..or stand her ground? "I, uh..."

"You must be stupid." He let the last word hang for a few seconds. "And wish to die earlier then expected." The brute grabbed her neck and pinned Arianna against a tree. "The Ultimate Prize, as I've said belongs to the Krogs, and if that means killing those who stand in our way...so-be-it."

"Toros!" a voice yelled from out of nowhere while another voice shouted. "Drop her!" Toros turned to see two sets of bows in his direction, one with an arrow and the other held a blade ready to aim and fire if need be.

"If it isn't the former Prince of Nourasia, and a filthy mixed breed..." Toros sneered.

"I say again drop her or else!" The golden eyed male said ready to release his dagger from the bow.

"Associating with humans again Aikka? or is this one made from your own doing?" That statement caused Aikka to become a bit angrier, but he held his stance beside the Monutian.

"I hadn't expected the highest ranking general to have a death wish...or are you just naive?" Aikka remarked. To which Toros gave an angry growl and advanced towards them, dropping Arianna in the process. Aikka's aim hit its mark a bit off, but his arrow sliced open Toros' shoulder.

"What's the matter Prince? Did the loss of your parents steal the aim in your heart?"

"Stay calm..." The Monutian whispered from behind Aikka.."If he gets any closer let me strike." Toros kept a wary watch on the sharp blades, which grew closer every step the General took, he finally figured out it was best to leave. "Nevermind, until we meet again...I won't go easy on you."

Arianna looked towards her saviors, who had looked upon her with such worry in their eyes...they had almost the same features, except the golden eyed one had light blue skin, with messy navy blue hair...his outift was like that of Nourasia...except he had golden buttons down the middle of his shirt..and what's more he had 3 golden earrings (small loops) in both his ears, which were small pointed and against his face.

The other one had a slightly brown skin tone, orangish, honey hair which dappled over his ears, niether curly, nor straight and he wore...(A/N Lets just say he's wearing the same outift he always does.) his ears were pointed away from his face, making his face seem, small..like a childs...his eyes were deep pools of blue..such kind eyes.

"Has he hurt you?" the blue eyed one asked holding out his hand for her, which she grabbed and stood up.

"Well, my neck hurts...but that's about it, thank you for saving me."

"Nothing to it.." The blue skinned one said nodding his head while the brown skinned one bowed to her "Might I ask your name?"

"Arianna..." something clicked in the back of her mind. "Aikka...you wouldn't happen to be the same one who raced against my cousin 10 years ago?"

"You mean Molly?" Aikka asked with a note of happiness in his voice.

"Err..I believe she called herself that...yes...and I assume she's here somewhere."

"Well, lets find her, and Ekerian." Aikka told them which Arianna nodded in approval, when all of the sudden she forgot something. "I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance..."

"Bei Berou.." he said kindly, trying his best to bow like Aikka, yet doing a very poor job.

"What did Toros mean when he was talking about cross breeds?"

"Mixed breed." Aikka corrected her. "Well...would you like to explain?" He asked Bei Berou.

"No, but since you pinned it on me...A Monutian is a mix between Nourasian and Human, and when the two combine you get me." he said.

"And there is another point to make, if a Monutian is born unwillingly, his ears become looped." Aikka told her, now she was a bit confused. "Born...unwillingly?"

"Yes..." Bei Berou said a bit uncomfortable "Meaning one party had been forced to mate with the other one...they were chained to a stable surface."

"Urgh..." Arianna said, not liking the images in her head one bit.

"My thoughts exactly.." Bei Berou announced.

"So what happens if we don't find who we're looking for?" Molly asked suddenly

"What makes you say that?" Ekerian wondered.

"excuze meh." said a voice which sounded russian. "Haf aney uf yew ceen somwohn thagt lukx lik meh?" he asked...this alien looked very much like one of the scrubs, except a bit taller, with short black hair, brown eyes and purple robe with gold trim.

"Err..what?" Molly asked.

"He's wondering if we've seen any of his comrads." Ekerian pointed out...the scrubby alien nodded.

"Oh sorry...no." Molly said apologetically

"Vel, thagnx anyvay." he said walking off.

"Wait...we're also looking for family...would you like to join us...I am Ekerian and this is Molly."

"Eh, Vell I doht knov, sunds lik ah gud ideea, e ahm Zophratiel.."

"Can I call you Zof?" Molly asked, finally catching on to his accent.

"Zof! Ha! Ah neecknahme iz et? Migt az whel...evey un elz doze." Molly laughed...this guy was funny.

"Laughter will get you nowhere." said a harsh voice.

"General Toros!" Ekerain yelled in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find my Colonel...Well looky here, another earthling..how, wait..your the same one from Alwas!"

'Another Earthling?' All of them thought together. "I am...you've seen my Cousin?"

"And the traitorous Prince!" He sniped.

"Our kind are not traitors Toros...we don't need you to bully us around." Ekerian was bold, Toros was about to question his remark when he decided otherwise as a howl came from beyond their clearing.

"Thagt sunds lik une uf da wulfs." Zof said when Toros had gone "Wolves?" Molly wondered.

"eye sah hiem ah wile agoo, muxt bi-" but at that moment Zof was cut off by a large boom, and a ball of light had entered next to them. "Wat en da werld?"

"PRINCE AIKKA!" A loud voice echoed from half a mile away.

"Rush?" Aaaahhhgggg! Put me down, put me down-c-can't b-b-breath..." He had consumed Aikka in a hug, one which the former Prince was glad to share if he hadn't been crushing him to death.

"Oh, sorry bout that...where abouts are we?"

"We're on Oban."

"Oban, what a place...truly remarkable...but what are you doing back?"

"That is a question I've been asking ever since I arrived." Aikka told the big boned guy. Behind them Arianna was hiding behind Bei Berou...not completely sure if she should trust a giant or not, she could not question it any longer when yet another boom was heard and this time a glow appeared beside them.

"Aikka, of Nourasia...you have been summoned to the Avatar's hall." the glowing orb said.

"How do I get there?" I don't even know where I am?" He asked the glowing orb..which oddly enough had someone inside it.

"Climb in!" The figure spoke, opening up the ball of energy. Aikka did as he was told looking at who had spoken...it was a woman...whose whole body looked like icing, her hair was silver, bangs shaped like a large leaf which continued all the way down her back, her eyes were light green...and she had a red with white spotted neckbrace the cloth reached all the way down to her legs...making her seem...dollish. "I am Cyper...one of the Avatar's assistants."

"Eva Wei, A.K.A. Molly, you are hereby summoned to the Avatar's temple." said the blue glowing orb.

"Erm..well I don't know where it is." Molly said truthfully.

"Come...we shall venture there together." the orb opened up and Molly saw the figure of a boy not much older then 10 or so.. he had silver short hair and blue eyes, with magenta robes..."I am Cyperous, head assistant to the avatar."

'Well, at least I know he's an actual assistant.' Molly thought to herself. wishing the other two farewell.

* * *

 

"Now what?" Arianna asked the other two.

"Now...we wait." Bei Berou commented...leaning against a nearby tree.

"Wait, for a new beginning." Rush said..sitting down next to Bei Berou.

This was totally weird...it wasn't like most people to just sit there and wait for something to happen, especially in unfamiliar territory, however Arianna couldn't argue and sat down next to her new found friends.

"Vel, eye suspegt ve shuld cit dohn eand waiht fur hur to comb bak." Zof said.

"Hmmm...or else we could travel on, and see if we can find the others."

"Naw, tu riskey...eventulely ve vill find them."

"If you say so." Ekerian told his little friend.

They were being transported rather quickly, Molly almost found it hard to sit in one position, due to the fact the orb was swirling around in a most round about kind of way. Cyperous pointed out that unless you wanted to actually stay put, you'd be spinning as fast as the ball would be.

"Oh I definetely think this is better." Molly chirped up sarcastically.

"We'll be there soon." Cyperous said in a robotic tone...one which she found...a bit scary. (Picture the voice of Deo from Last Exile...If you haven't seen it...Barry the Chopper's voice from FMA).

"He's really outdone himself this time." Molly said noting the large temple in front of them, which at this time was not hovering on the ground, 'Its too big to float.' Molly guessed, the large sqaure building was sitting on top of a cirular landscape of rock..

"His imagination may be strong, yet the Avatar's magic is weakening." Cyperous said, floating them into the castle-like structure, where she saw a slumped up form lying underneath many blankets.

"Jordan!" Molly gasped, running out of the bubble, which Cyperous had put on the ground not a moment too soon. "Jordan are you alright?"

"Molly...its ok...just tired..." She was not aware Aikka had taken a place right behind her, Jordan saw him and continued on with his little discussion. "You...came here by accident...I haven't the strength...for taking you back." he said under immense pain in his chest.

"Well...I'm not going to race again...I'm not fond of being Avatar...no offense."

"You aren't the one who I chose to race...Arianna...and...Ekerian are the chosen ones." he said trying to get up..."The Ultimate Prize...should remain a secret...also the fact of Kross' disposition."

"Kross' disposition?" Molly asked.."He's still alive..?"

"No... Canaletto took hold his last remaining strength... Canaletto is now a part of Kross' image."

"Whoa...hold the phone, your saying Canaletto's still alive...and in Kross' body?"

"More or less." Jordan choked out. "The image of himself is distorted..he's become...derranged...I can no longer send this temple flying for fear he'd escape once more."

"How...unpleasant." Aikka said from behind Molly. "However there is one thing I've got to ask...Toros and Rush are back...shouldn't they be aware of what your telling us?"

"No...they did not reach Oban, and are unaware of the situations which took place...go now...I must rest...the start of the match will begin shortly."

'Molly..' She heard Aikka's voice inside her head. 'After we are separated look for my arrow's bluish glow..'

"Gotcha." Molly said...they were consumed by a golden light which took them back to where they were before.

"Finally...wait, what are you doing?" Bei Berou asked as Aikka pulled out one of his arrows and chanted a small spell, sending it up into the air. "Calling our friends."

"Huh?" Arianna asked dumbfounded.

"You'll see." He said and watched as the arrow's glow grew brighter above them.

"You realize don't you, everyone will see this.." Rush gaped.

"They won't unless they look for it." Aikka commented. "Arianna I found Molly...she will be with us shortly."

"Why didn't she come back with you?"

"Because...the glowing orbs took us back to who we were with...and If Molly came back with me...there was no way we could find the others."

"Well, now that your back tell us what the little adventure was about."

"Not now." Molly shushed him with her voice..."C'mon...where are you?"

"Vere iz vhat?" Zophratiel asked. "Oar-" He stopped as Molly's gaze looked upward at the sound of a bell, all three of them saw the rather large glow from the Northern side.

"Lets go...hurry." Molly said to the other two...Ekerian knew what she meant and quickly ran after her, with little Zophratiel trying to keep up.. "vait, vait..eye ahm knot dat farst!"

"Here, climb on my shoulders...we haven't got time to lose." Ekerian slumped down to let him ride.

"Denk yiou." Zophratiel said greatfully eyeing how far away their human friend was at the time with some jealousy...'lung lekkers.' he thought to himself.

As Molly got closer and closer to the glow she started to yell his name, over and over again, listening..and finally he answered her back.

"Over here!" Aikka shouted, she saw his form and quickly ran over, placing her hands around his back, embracing Aikka in a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again." she said.

"But we haven't been separated for long."

"No..silly...I meant we haven't seen eachother in ten years...and you promised me I'd see your kindom!"

"Oh...well...we've had some major changes" He looked at her sadly. "I'm not the Prince anymore..."

"So I've heard." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Aikka, if you must blame someone blame me. Its my fault your not a Prince."

He shook his head. "No don't blame yourself, this was not your doing. The Krogs were angry and upset that I had betrayed them in the race. I was the one who rebelled, I alone am to blame." He also put a hand on her shoulder when she gazed downward still not convinced. "I will never blame you, Molly."

"Prince..."She said without thinking. "Sorry, old habits." Which made Aikka laugh.

"If anyone can use my old title let it be you Molly. I can assure you I don't mind." They gazed at eachother with smiles on their faces greatful to be in eachother's company again.

"Uhh...hello...other people here!" Arianna chimed in...because it appeared that the two of them had forgotten about the others.

"Arianna...Rush!" She grabbed her cousin in a big hug meanwhile shaking Rush's hand, he knew better than to give Molly a squeeze.

"Oh Aikka...this is Zophratiel." Ekerian said after Aikka glared at the little alien still atop his shoulders.

"A pleasure." Aikka said bowing...and as we've already taken care of Rushs's part..this is Bei Berou, as you may have noticed he's Monutian...and this is Arianna...Molly's cousin."

Ekerian stopped and took in both their appearances, nodding to the Monutian who shared his glare, and bowing to Arianna who Molly as well as Aikka noted had a small blush on her face.

Molly and Aikka shared an interesting glance before their eyes wandered over the other two again...Arianna like Molly had fallen for a Nourasian...Now it was their turn to be uncomfortable.

"Pardon me..." Cyper announced from her position...making everyone gasp as they had not noticed she was standing there. "The test is about to begin."

"Test?" They all asked. "What kind of test?" Bei Berou asked Cyper.

"This part of the course will test your strength and speed.."

"Vel..eye'll luse dat une...four siur." Zophratiel said Aikka, Bei Berou, and Rush gazed at the little alien with raised eyebrows, they hadn't realized he had an accent...it was a bit hard to understand him until Ekerian chimed in. "Don't worry Zof, I can carry you so you won't have to try and struggle." which then produced a bit of snickering among them.

"You cannot help an opponent in this part of the competition..." Cyper said. her eyes darting from each person..."And as the Avatar said to the two of you" She pointed at Aikka and Molly. "You can't participate..enjoy the match."

"Wait...what will we be looking for?" Arianna asked.

"Golden rings which could be anywhere...the race starts as soon as you hear..ah there it is.." They all heard this bird calling...as though it was hurt by some kind of beast. "Go, it is time!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my story, that is all I own

_What's this, first I'm on my own planet with my cousin, now I'm on a different planet...and what's worse I've almost been killed by a Krog. Now come to find out Eva or should I say Molly was right about the whole entire Oban thing. I've met Aikka, and a whole bunch of other strange aliens, including a Prince, man he's adorable. Oh no..I've caught a love bug, this isn't what I wanted..why is this happening to me why? And why am I racing against others...What is the Ultimate Prize?_

-Arianna Wei-

"Go it is time!" Cyper announced as they heard the shrill call of a strange bird.

"Uhm..." Arianna just stood there like the others..frozen to the spot.

"Didn't you hear me?" Cyper suddenly held a strange box in front of her...with small bumps on the front, each one a different color, pressing down on a dark blue one a small round bluish rock came out, and Cyper threw it on the ground before her, it grew about a foot in size before she stood on it.

The blue platform raised her up into the air, Cyper looked rather like a harsh goddess, a yellow light appeared all around the platform, her hair stood on end. "Be gone with you!" that definetely made them run.

"That's different." Aikka said, still standing in the same spot with Molly right behind him."And cool, I wanna learn how to do that." Molly said in awe.

The five friends were no longer running together, each had been separated by some form of whatever wanted them to be alone...it was very strange, but every once in a while they'd see a different opponent cross their path...most of them just kept on running.

"Is that a golden ring?" Arianna asked herself, meanwhile running like crazy to get to the glowing object in front of her, but when she grabbed it, the thing just dissapeared, she was dissappointed.

'One Point to Earth' said a voice deep inside Arianna's brain. "Whoa..alright now that I know what has to be done." Arianna immediately went in search for more. she found at least three more before things started to really heat up and go crazy.

"eyehm doink radder Vell four sutch eh liddle goy" Zophratiel said, he was running at a snails pace and already had found 10 golden rings. Zophratiel had seen Bei Berou a twice, and Arianna only once, the others were yet to appear before him.

Bei Berou had the most rotten of luck, he thought he had found a golden ring, however it was just a piece of glass that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Find any yet?" Ekerian asked as he made his way over to him.

"Only 3..." Bei Berou said favoring the cut he now had upon his hand.

"I've got 5 but that's way too little...later."

"Yeah...sure." Bei Berou had just noticed a small golden ring high up in the tree, as his blood had shown him when it pooled in his fingers. "Now we're talking." He was almost to it when another hand grabbed an edge at the same time...it was a Krog...and this time..it wasn't Toros.

Arianna had fallen down several times when she tried to get up a few trees, yet the more agile climbers seemed to have the advantage, but she wasn't giving up just yet. At long last she finally reached her target..only to have it be snatched, but they were both holding it.

"Let go." said the elaphant looking creature...he was really rough and tried to yank it from her fingers.

"You let go!" Arianna said.

"Attention." Said a voice, everyone who had each taken a ring at the same time had this little glowing object in front of them...just a small green ball of gel...with a face. "Those who tied for a ring must break its center to share a point."

"I'm not going to share." Said the elephant like creature who was still trying to break Arianna's grip.

"Share? Why should I?" Colonel Gemi of the Krog imperium asked.

"Those who don't wish to accept this rule will immediatley be forced to end their stay here..if that's what you want continue your little battle." When the gelled figure spoke this there were a few arguments, over half of them just decided it wasn't worth the time...however Kross and Feiji (The Elephant Guy) didn't want to lose.

"Fine." Feiji yelled while Arianna struggled with him to break the center. He was almost to the ground when something interesting happened...he was blasted by a laser from a nearby competator...accidentally I might add..thankfully he wasn't disqualified for that..and was urged to continue.

"That is what I came here to do." Hune Delabarte mused to himself, turning off his laser and started to grab as many rings as possible. "Too easy." For him it was, he had such intelligence most could only dream of, and besides that...he had already gathered over 200 rings...which had already qualified him for the next competition. he didn't have to do this stunt over again in the next few days.

"TIME" A loud voice echoed across Oban like wildfire, spreading through the trees quickly as not to cause a riot. "COMPETATORS POINTS AS FOLLOWS"

Hune Delabarte

Planet: Zerrah

Points acquired: 210

Excused from the ring race

Quintarous

Planet: Orion's Belt

Points acquired: 208

Excused from the ring race

Sakki Amba

Planet: Elridge

Points acquired: 204

Excused from the ring race

Rush

Planet: Virous

Points acquired: 201

Excused from the ring race

Zydele

Planet: Renim

Points acquired: 200

Excused from the ring race

Kale

Planet: Saturn

Points acquired: 200

Excused from the ring race

"Challangers, take a look at the scoring pad, see where you belong...those who haven't made enough points will still have 3 days until you undergo the next obstacle...farewell."

Arianna looked where she was on the map, she was in between Gemi who had 112 points and Ekerian who had 99 points...well at least she had enough to stay in the game.

"Eghtee foor" Zophratiel said sadly.

"Its better than me I got sixty seven." Bei Berou said trying to cheer him up.

"Veil juxt hav tu tri hardur nex tyme." Everyone agreed to that statement.

Molly and Aikka had just spent the entire evening during the race, talking with eachother mostly...about what happened to them when they left Oban last time...it was a struggle to admit niether had as much fun. It was weird realizing the two needed eachother, their friendship was worth something.

"I can't believe after all that time I never brought you to my world."

"Well we can still do that can't we, when this finishes?" Molly asked him with a worried mind.

"Of course Molly, promise or no promise...I'll take you with me..someday."

"Well, why not now?" Ekerian asked "You aren't allowed to race so why is it your stuck here?"

"Its complicated..." Aikka told his cousin who just looked back at him with a blank stare.

"I see...Well it was a good day to say the least, now if you don't mind I'm going to get some rest before we have to do this whole entire thing again tommorrow."

"I can't sleep yet...I'm still high off adrenaline." Arianna stated.

"Oh come now, even those who are wide awake can get to sleep." Aikka chimed in..

"Well Ari can't...she'll be tossing and turning all night..for no reason at all." Molly told them.

"Ahn mei plahnegt whe sieng thoze woo kant geut tu sliep." Zophratiel told her.

"Oh please do sing me something..." Arianna pleaded.

"Vary vell, du anhe uf yew mined? eet culd caze oll uf yew tu fahl aslep?" Everyone shook their heads no...they actually wanted some down time and hope Zof would be able to help them.

"Kane Kine Korosai...Delena Tenime Tourase Kananame...Lounde Alden Soupe Kroushe...Sweepe ande lousen kray evel annvi choura meme...Ceine Cino Cexxi Eissain..." By this time they all were out like a light but he kept going...putting everyone who was on Oban in a sweet sleep.

"This will be interesting." Cyper said still high up in the air, looking down on them all in a fitful dreamworld, Zof's words soon got to her, thinking it would be wise to land she placed her hand over the box again

rubbing a light grey button..this one, placed her lightly on the ground where she too fell into Zophratiels magical song.

"Mmm..so peacefull." Jordan whispered to himself eyes drooping further down.

"My lord...you can't go to sleep...here put these on..." Cyperous said giving the Avatar a pair of steele earmuffs which he also was wearing. "We can't have you falling asleep never to awaken.:"

"Cyperous, humans need sleep...give me three hours."

"Oh...phooey." Cyperous moaned as his master drifted off into nowhere land.

Authors Note++++

Sooooo what you think...I have a question for ya...please review!

If anyone's name is a mystery and you don't know how its spelled...or if you just want me to make all of them dictionary like...

Example: Bei Berou (BayBurrow)


	4. Chapter 4

Magic, it can be used in a variety of ways, but if used for evil, the circumstances would be drastic. Imagine for a moment having your memory erased or worse yet reconstructed...meaning you'd be living in a world full of lies knowing nothing about the past.

Those who had this sort of power, had mistreated its use, every mistake that had been made...would be forgiven in an instant...no one would be the wiser...escept the holder themselves. Many thought this sort of trickery should be cast away into the Valley of the Abyss, but to no avail, no single person could come up with a single conclusion for the 'High Magic Court' to ponder...so most let it go...

Except of course for the Eruseans, who most call 'Song of Beauty' for their illustrious voices...They became the first ones to actually cut off their own magic...Eruseans believed magic was for the good of the galaxy, making people suffer was not a necessity...more of a catastrophy.

Which is why half targeted them as boneless chickens, afraid of mistreatment and therefore easy to take down, while the other side pinned them to be 'outright dangerous' and whoever was to encounter one was told to run fast, never to look back.

Zophratiel dispised both...he was in no way scared to defend himself, but he was also not a murderer, he cared to refer to himself as a neutral for the moment, as he had not selected his reputation status. Though he gave little thought to his lifestyle...what everybody said about him he tossed it away like garbage. He would decide his life...nobody else.

And so he sat there, amongst his 'so chosen allies' listening to the soft breathing each had made, wondering what was to become of him, if he had the strength to carry on the name of an Erusean.

How come he was the chosen one all of a sudden, why couldn't it have been...somebody else?

'Because you are the best of the best' a sudden thought bubble erupted sending vibrations from his spine up into his brain like lightening. 'Need another reason?' his mind asked him tauntingly.

No...it was good enough for him, at least for the time being...

"Hay..."

"Ziou..." Zophratiel whispered to his brother who had just so happened to be passing by. "Wat ar yew deuing hear?"

"Moorel sopport..." Ziou said, really not knowing what else to say. "Woo ar dese guize? Frends ouf yeors?"

"Moor er less..." Zophratiel told him. "deed yew yewz da zining earmoofs?"

"Eye wuldn be heir nou eif eye deedn't..." Ziou said sarcastically. "Ciomon...leets git oot uf hear."

"Eye ahm knot leafing tham...brozer...dey...truxt meh..."

"Buht dew yew truxt tham?"

"Yehaw." Zophratiel said firmly eyeing his younger brother with a stern eye, he was not going to pull him out of anything this time...this time he was gonna make the choices. "Brozer, culd yew posibley...err..."

"Seng yew tew slep? uf curse.." Though Ziou didn't know why his brother wanted sleep, Eruseans hardly slept at all...but if he truly wanted it.. "Kena Kerra Sken Soun...Luze Kenag Heru shems...Beense Uewn noame goodiu..."

"Oh no not again..." Cyperous groaned as he heard yet another voice echoing through the lands making his lids droopy...he tried to search for his earmuffs but they were too far away. "Cyper, hand me the-"

"Let the voice flow through you...do not treat it as the enemy..." Cyper said from nearby.

"But...how can I help protect everyone when I'm unconcious?" He protested.

"Canaletto will not come out tonight...he too has been overtaken by the Eruseans spell." With that the two of them drifted off into lala land.

Down in the dungeon, Canaletto's brain was doing a loop, the song felt as though nails had been scratching glass over and over and over again...he was in pure pain..

"Noooooo...stoooooop! Stoooooop! EEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!" He yelled

* * *

 

"...Brozer..." Zophratiel asked from a fuzzy mind after almost being put to sleep. "Wey deed yew stuup?"

"Eye tought eye herd somting..." Ziou told his brother...aslo drowsy. "Awe Vell...conteenewe..."

His singing lasted for less than 20 seconds...and they were both asleep.

Eruseans are ancestors to the scrubs, most of them have the same appearance though the width of the entire head is half a size smaller. Tentacles on the face are more pointed, but the real issue is about their hands, Scrubs don't have any, theirs are more...squid fashioned, while Eruseans have actual digits.

Bei Berou was the first to awaken among his group, he was astonished to discover it was way past noon the next day and already dawning into sunset...which meant the 'Ring Race' could be started at any time now, unfair yet he sensed that for some reason, it wouldn't begin until all had risen.

Surveing his surroundings he found that there was a new occupant, another Erusian, who had perhaps joined them sometime during the night.

The Monutian had a wild thought to go farther into the wilderness that was clearly Oban, to see if he could pick up any sign of his own clan, but how to find them in such short notice was inevitable...this place was large enough for him to keep searching until death took his life...though he certainly hoped he'd find someone before then.

Many of the other challangers he found out, were wide awake and also looking for family, and like him deeply wished to do so before their lives had been taken away, these challengers included:

Sakki Amba of Elridge, a bird mix of half Eagle, falcon and hawk, white feathers covered his whole body, which was rather large and could fit 4 people upon his back, the eyes were a pass between gold and purple.

Hune Delabarte of Zerrah, the features of an astounding scientist, and had the appearance of half dog and half human, kind of similiar to Dr. Delbert Doplar in Treasure Planet, though his face is a bit slimmer and his ponytail longer, robes of black, purple shirt and silver tie, eyes to be that of maroon. (If anybody has touble envisioning that I can change his appearance if need be)

Kohpe of Planet Thaixe, he was all wolf but his appearance could be confused with a deer most times because of his fur. which was mostly dark brown with the exception of his neck, and legs which were more of a cream color.

These three competators had been very hesitant to accompany Bei Berou in his 'mission' to find their relatives, in the end Sakki Amba accompanied him, he was more than happy to let the Monutian climb up on his back...because as all animal lovers know birds fly..walking would only get then eaten.

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" Bei Berou shouted as Sakki Amba flew, no excuse me..dived down as they reached a rather large waterfall."

"It's the only way to travel." Sakki Amba clicked his beak in answer (Yeah he can talk, but there was still that squeak every few vowels or so) "Though if you like I can soften the speed, and straighten our pattern."

"Please do...I'm getting rather nautious." Bei Berou said holding his stomach,

"If your gonna blow chunks, please direct your agony somewhere other than my feather, just pruned them after I got here."

"Yeah ok.."

"Hey." Sakki Amba diverted his attention to somewhere other than the ground below. "Isn't that one of the Avatar's assistants?" Bei Berou looked the way Sakki's eyes were glaring.

"I do believe so..." Bei Berou said when he saw the familiar form of Cyper who by the look of things was toying around with her box of rocks. "Maybe she can help us."

"Doubtful, but I guess there's no harm in trying."

The awakening was quite refreshing to Cyper, who hadn't had a moments sleep since she had become 'Great Master Ozai's' assistant, ten years of sleepless nights doing the human's biddings, after all these years she finally had some peace.

Why not throw caution to the wind and start freeing off a bit more of her power, she hadn't tested it in ages, and had almost forgot what each button meant, though it was quite easy to see because of the small indentations on each color.

Black: Dark Pit: one which never ends

Dark Blue: Flight:

Grey: Landing

White: Search: It gives light to those who need it.

Purple: Stones: They are lillipads, if someone can't get across a bridge because its broken well, you get the idea (hopefully)

Orange: Flames

Gold: Attack: This gives the user any sort of weapon desired, bow and arrow, sword, the only unuseable weapons are gun and everything associated among nuclear objects.

Maroon: Revive/Heal : This power gives the user any sort of medicine in order to bring the user back from a state of death, but it cannot bring those who are dead back among the living.

Glass: Invisibility

Several other powers Cyper found on the box, but the one she really had the most fun with was purple, it was the one she was trying out when she heard a soft flush of wings high above the air, which grabbed her attention right away.

"So, others have awakened." She said as the two of them came towards her.

"I can see that." Bei Berou said sarcastically. "I need your guidance with something." he said.

"Do not tell me." she placed her finger on a brown stone, the color rose up like a string and flew towards Bei Berou, it did nothing to him, but left a soft touch upon his head. "The ones you seek are not here...and therefore will never be."

"As I said, doubtful..." Sakki said to the Monutian spreading his wings once more. "I should very well go tell the others."

"Neither will believe your claim." Cyper said, which made Sakki's wings slightly falter as he almost rose up into the air. "Eh, nevermind then." he looked to Bei Berou. "Coming?"

"I think I'll just stay here for a while." Bei Berou told him, finding Cyper's eyes upon him and wishing that she wouldn't resort to reading his mind again.

Bei Berou couldn't explain it, but he was attracted to Cyper, she was a magician like no other, and another redeeming quality she had was the fact that they had the same temperment...some say its doom when you meet another one who's so alike, but Bei Berou didn't think he was doomed..at least not yet.

"The spirits have smiled upon me tonight." Cyper said as they were hopping on the purple stones.

"May I ask why?" immediately Cyper pressed the brown button again, he figured she had found something because the brown line went back inside her box.

"Trust is what I wish from you, and that is the thing which had been searched for." Cyper said slowly. "No one else is to know.."

"My lips are sealed." He said, once again she held her finger to this time a different color red...after a time of just standing there "What are you doing now?"

"The red button signifies vision, giving me the power to search for anyone who should either accidentally or otherwise hear this conversation."

"Well isn't that something...remind me to never mess with you." Bei Berou chuckled.

"I'll implant it in there for you if you'd like?" Cyper said holding her finger over another button but Bei Berou interjected saying he'd like her to personally do that herself. "Okay, then come with me..."

"Where are we to go? There's no other way but down!" Bei Berou said when she walked towards a cliff and peered down it.

"Oh, isn't there?" Cyper said, chuckling she held her box in front of him, waving it back and forth, he got the message and rolled his eyes, cursing at his stupidity. "Your not dumb..your just-"

"Please stop that!" He said taking Cyper's box away from her and holding it high in the air, to which she tried to take it from him. "I hate it when you read my mind."

"Give it back!" Cyper said with a frantic sort of look on her face, which faltered Bei Berou's wicked smile instantly and he placed it back in her hands. "Sorry." he said.

"Not as sorry as you would have been if I had died." Cyper said with tears in her eyes. "That box contains my life force, without it I am nothing."

"Maybe I should just go." Bei Berou said half to himself but when he tried to turn around she held his shoulders in place.

"No..there's no reason for you to." Cyper said looking into his face with such intensity. "Wait..." He suddenly gasped. "You knew this would happen."

"Yes, I am the seer of the Avatar.." Cyper said hesitantly. "The mind reading comes of its own accord."

"So...the brown mist is just a fake?"

"Its all too real, and like I said before, has a power of its own." Cyper said sadly.

"Can't you drain its power..?"

"Not without draining some of my own life." He immediatly wished he hadn't said that, however she didn't seem to mind, and directed him once again to the edge of the cliff. "Ready?"

"You'll know if I'm not when I don't show up on the other side." Bei Berou said sarcastically, he saw her place her finger over the purple knob several times, out produced several single pads, enough to hold one person as they placed their feet upon them. "Outstanding." He said after they had both made it to the other side.

"Yes, a power like this has many treading my footsteps, each aching for a piece of the action."

"Am I supposed to be some sort of body guard?"

"I cannot tell you anything about the future of your life, but I can tell you of mine." Bei Berou was in deep thought at the moment and he hadn't realized she had sat down on a rock until Cyper called out his name.

-Author's Note-

In the explosion not all the competators had a second person come with them to Oban

I had been planning on Cyper being one of the competitors....not sure why I changed my mind


	5. Chapter 5

 

Prince Ekerian was the next to awaken, looking around he noted the Monutian had gone, at the moment he didn't care...what he was concerned about now was who had been lying next to him.

Arianna lay there with her head on his shoulder, one arm draped across his chest while the other was next to his face, her smile had been what caught his eyes, so sweet and veluptious (A/N: is that how you spell it?) Ekerian had to turn the other way less he be vexed by the beauty.

He caught sight of his cousin, Aikka...sleeping on his side whole body draped over Molly as if she was going to float away...rather odd, but not as odd as what he next veiwed. Rush was as big as a mountain and Ekerian wondered why the two little Eruseans laid under his arms, weren't they afraid he'd squish them?

"Arianna." Ekerian said shifting his arm as gently as he could. "Awaken Arianna." He saw her eyes flutter to an open position, taking in her whole surroundings, as soon as she saw herself next to him she gave a small yelp and withdrew her entire body.

"Wonder how we ended up that way." she said blushing, Ekerian felt rather awkward, he had heard from Aikka about humans when they blush, he also said that Molly had somehow passed this strange custom onto him. Ekerian became intrigued, how could such a small thing be transferred? Among different races?

"I really couldn't tell you how." Ekerian said, now he felt his cheeks get hot, damnit Aikka was right..and he wasn't too enthusiastic about it. "I just wish I knew why."

"For warmth." Molly's voice suddenly issued out of the air. "When the weather gets cold humans automatically, without thinking search for a way to heat up their body temperature."

"Then, if that's so why are the three of them like that?" Arianna asked nodding to Rush, Zof, and Ziou who were still sleeping. "Don't other creatures need warmth to survive?"

"I suspect that may be true." Aikka told her. "However, I believe Ekerian felt like you were invading his space, though only after the fact." Aikka chuckled at the last words he spoke.

"I feel as though I should apologize for my paranoia." Ekerain spoke to Arianna.

"Ah forget it..." Arianna said brushing off the entire conversation, but somehow he felt as though she was hiding the hurt in her eyes, which was showing like lit candle in a darkened room.

"Where has Bei Berou gone off to?" Aikka asked to no one, his eyes fell upon the skies as he had just seen a shadow from up above, suddenly a white bird landed in the middle of their circle. eyeing each one of them watching for signs of danger. "...Can we, help you?" Aikka asked with his hand a few inches above his dagger.

"Please little Nourasian, don't harm the messenger." Aikka immediatly took his hand away from unsheathing the dagger. "I only came to tell you Bei Berou is with one of the Avatar's assistants."

"And how pre tell, did you know he was with us?" Aikka asked suspiciously, once again his hand went unconciously to his dagger, Molly saw this and placed her hand on top of Aikka's, who immediatly recoiled.

"I've seen many things as I flew through the air, Be Berou at the time of my flight had been amongst the two of you." Sakki's claw pointed at Molly and Aikka. "And if I'm not wrong, is still in this group."

"Indeed." Aikka said to the bird, now feeling ashamed of himself. "I hope I haven't made an enemy out of you just because of my actions?"

"Don't look for an alliance, I'm friends with no one, and enemies to very few...though, the Monutians are our only allies, which is the only reason I came here, good day." Sakki Amba spread his wings, one tip of his wing hit both Ziou and Zophratiel, who were by this point, very much awake at the sound of his voice.

"Helrize Berdz..." Zophratiel commented as Sakki flew away. "...Nevur arhound vhen yew neid tham, but vhen thay ar, itz nevur somting gud."

"Vell aht lest he deedn't eet une of uz thes tyme." Ziou told him.

"He'll be back, I guarantee the Elridgean will come again." Ekerian said, which made both Zof and Ziou shake in fear.

* * *

 

"What do you mean you have two bodies?" Bei Berou asked when Cyper told him this.

"Cy, is my other half, protects me when I am in a weakened state, or have no control of my body which happens a few times each month."

"How will I know when its her I speak to?" The comment made Cyper laugh.

"Cy is an elf, but her ears are unmistakable, she's half Nourasian, Monutian, human, elf and Diale." she explained to Bei Berou who was still slightly confused. "Ears of a Nourasian, skin color of a Diale, temperment exactly similiar to Monutians, has the figure of a human, and the eyes of an elf."

"That doesn't help me much." Bei Berou scoffed. "So what are you?"

"80 Diale, 10 elf, and 10 Monutian."

"Though it still does not explain Cy's appearance, she could look exactly like you-"

"No, Cy is different, I glanced her in a mirror once as I was reverting back to myself, her hair is greener than grass could be."

"Thanks for the input.." he said trying not to sound too sarcastic. "I'll be sure and update my results, by the way when is the next Ring Race starting?"

"In less than five minutes, quick get across the stones or else you'll be eliminated from the competition."

"Why would I be eliminated?" he asked. "I'm talking to you!"

Exactly, this is part of the Avatar's courtyard, it is..illegal for a racer to come here unless accompanied by me or Cyperous."

"Why do you keep saying racer? I don't have transportation?"

"This discussion is over...get going or else be disqualified." he chose to cross, though he protested alot.

' _Can I do the honors of beginning the race this time?'_ Cyperous asked her in mind connection.

_'I can feel your eagerness, do well to hide it next time, emotions are for the fragile and weak.'_

' _Be that as it may I there is no reason for your touchyness.'_ Cyperous said in a robotic tone again.

 _'Shut your mouth and get to it already!_ '

'Temper temper, whose the one showing emotion now?' Cyperous mused.

' _The emotions I was referring to are joy, pain, love, and all others that cause us to break down.'_

 _'Cyper, you do confuse me...ah, don't say it...another weakness, perhaps I shall get the race on no?'_ when he didn't get a response he assumed it meant yes.

Cyperous raised his hand in the air, a soft white glow emitted from out his palm and into the air, covering the landscape, suddenly it produced a few words: _Go Time_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Slowly getting the hang of how this site works. 

 

"And so the race begins." Cyper said to herself standing on one of her blue platforms high in mid-air, this was the greatest feeling, to be up where nobody could catch you, except for the flyers, there were 6 minus one.

The minus one of course was Sakki Amba, who had taken position atop the highest tree branch he could find, all the better to see the competators he hopefully faced later on. It had only been a minute or so when he actually realized there was a ring half a foot below his talon, now how in the world would someone see that? Sakki's branch had to be, oh judging from the breeze,. over 300 feet.

"If you wish to hide the ring, I suggest the time be now before an evil aura gets to it." Cyper said coming closer to Sakki's perch.

"I can really do that?" Sakki Amba squalked in suprise. "What about the rules?" he was quite hesitant to follow her words, however he closed his talon over the ring and kept it inside his feathers.

"If I give directions you recieve no penalties, though without my consent there will be consequences." She gave him a stern look, he immediately gazed somewhere else to stop his heart from fluttering so much from her...maddening stare.

As the time went by there were several competators he refused to acknowledge or help, such as Colonal Gemi, Asteria, Nogbe, Wai, Nigg, and Guddah, they all passed by him, it was time to let go of the round object, his leg was becoming strangely numb.

That is when he saw a few creatures he knew would be no threat, it was one of the humans and an Erusean, it was a rather odd picture, seeing them together, especially since there was no helping involved, he saw the human look up to him when Sakki gave a shrill shreak.

"Hey Zof, look at that!" Arianna pointed to where the ring was, to which the Erusean gave a slight whistle before finding the words to speak.

"Nu wey, ef yew wanta breek yer nek clibing oop thah tree, beh mey gust." He said walking southward. "eef yew fall eye wond be abel tu cache yew, eye'll bee ofer heer." he pointed. "luking four poientz."

"That tree doesn't scare me." Arianna said perplexed by the small limbs that she had to deal with, but if she wanted to points, she had to get it, no matter what. "Hey up there!" she called to Sakki, "If you have the urge to relieve yourself, don't do it on my head!"

"Aww, your no fun." Sakki cackled down to her, she gave him a serious glare, but he still cackled at her. "Its just another challenge."

"This tree's enough challenge without worrying of large bird droppings!" she called. "No offense."

"Talking won't get you any closer to your goal." he cawed down to her.

"Its better than silence!" She yelled. "But your right, I want that ring, and I can't let anyone else have it." Arianna became silent, though she was so afraid of falling she began chatting within herself.

The human girl was astoundingly stupid, climbing a slender tree that could break at any moment of either a slight blow or her heavy weight, though it would be the blow that would cause the tree to collapse.

But what were the chances of the ring to stay in the air? Gemi had to risk it, he couldn't let the human take all the glory, but before he could even cut down the tree his presence was announced by the bird that was sitting on the top...Wait, why in the world was he just sitting there? Oh right, excused from this section of the race.

Sakki sensed another presence, it wasn't a good one either, focusing his eyes on the predator below he suddenly found two golden eyes upon him...it was a Krog, that wasn't good. Arianna was so focused on what she was doing she hadn't spotted the Colonal yet...he had to make a decision whether to alert her or let her fall...he chose to alert her.

"Well, Colonal Gemi, what brings you to this side of the woods?" he asked, Arianna gave him a worried look before checking to see where Gemi was, right below them...oh crap!

"Don't be so naive Elridgean." Gemi said in a deep voice almost similiar to Kross' "You kept the ring from me before, but I shall get it now!"

"Hey don't hurt me just because you want the ring! Come up here and get it!" Arianna yelled as Gemi took out his sword.

"You are nothing but a worthless human, The Krogs failed once to get the Ultimate Prize, this time we shall succeed!" He cut the tree branch in half sending Arianna falling to the ground.

"I don't think so!" Sakki exclaimed as the ring slowly dropped, he took it in his talons, when the branch started to collapse instead of taking off he fell to the ground, making a perfect cushion for Arianna as she landed on top of him. "I was closer to the ground." Arianna gasped, "How did you-"

"We have a situation behind us if you haven't noticed yet!" Sakki exclaimed, his one eye looking over her shoulder to see the Krog advancing on them slowly with his sword pointed towards them.

"Now is the time to face your destiny! Either stand aside and let me rip that bird to shreds so I can get the ring, or perish yourself under the might of my blade." Gemi's eyes were upon them menacingly, Arianna was horrified of the choice he had just given her...fight or flight...what was she to do?

"You can't harm an opponent, its against the rules!" Arianna said in shock.

"Then why hasn't the assistant bothered to show herself?" He was right of course, Cyper could not be seen from anywhere, Arianna looked every way she could but no one came to their rescue.

"Harming someone to grab points is a worthless plight in your plans." Sakki Amba exclaimed, he nudged Arianna's shoulder a bit. "Get lost." at the same time Gemi shouted. "I don't care."

"This is rather ironic, but I can't stand people of all races abusing an animal, whatever the cause, and I wont do as you say Sakki, if Gemi wants to spill your blood, he'll have to go through me first."

Arianna didn't see Sakki's face as she was looking towards Gemi, Sakki thought she was the most idiotic creature in the world to be doing this, but also humble. There was no time to react as Gemi's blade cut through Arianna's shoulder sending her backwards.

"Give me the ring or die!" Gemi said kneeling over them, raising his sword, Arianna closed her eyes, at the same time a light had engulfed their entire surroundings. Sakki gazed up to see Cyper gliding over them, with a fierce expression on her face, the girl meant business.

"Colonal Gemi of the Krog imperium, you have violated a rule and struck a harmless opponent, therefore every single point you have made in this competition goes to the Earthling."

"What!" The three others said in shock, meanwhile Arianna continued. "Is that legal?"

"It was the Avatar's decision...so yes." she said eyeing them all. "The race will be over in a few moments time, Gemi..don't try to get any more points or it will all end up in the human's side."

"This is an outrage!" Gemi said stomping off, with a very stern Cyper behind him, to make sure he could do no other damage.

Arianna got up from her position holding her shoulder, collapsing all the while, it was a few seconds before

she realized Sakki's wing had been draped over her. "What?" She asked in confusion to his look.

"You saved me?" He told her, in question. "Why? Do you have some sort of death wish?"

Arianna chuckled. "No, but don't thank me, it was nothing really."

"I owe you my life, here take the ring..." He said his head went underneath his body, a few seconds later he came out with the ring in his beak.

"Your giving it to me now..." She said in total shock.

"Can I have the pleasure of calling you my ally?"

"Whatever for?"

"I heard from the former prince a long time ago that humans had honor, so they do, you didn't take the ring because you wanted to keep me alive, if it had all been about points you'd taken it a long way before then and run off."

"Sakki, that's real nice, my cousin was the one who Aikka was referring to...and yes to both questions." She said now they were allies and Arianna had one more point to add.

"TIME!" The same loud voice from before boomed. "Competators points as follows:

Arianna Wei

Planet: Earth

Points Acquired: 204

However due to an attack by the Krogs she now has 500 points

Excused from the ring race

Prince Ekerian

Planet: Nourasia

Total Points acquired: 330

Excused from the ring race

Zophratiel

Planet: Erusean

Points acquired: 208

Excused from the ring race

Tionee

Planet: Vyodeh

Points acquired: 207

Exused from the ring race

Leviticous

Planet: Geruda

Points acquired: 200

Excused from the ring race

Eddison

Planet: Mars

Points acquired: 200

Excused from the ring race

"It looks to me your higher than everyone else in this competition." Sakki Amba said who was flying her back to the others, though a bit hard to find in the dark.

"Doesn't matter to me, I just want the Krogs to lose." she said still holding her shoulder.

"It'll be easier for you to get through the rest of the competition...ah here we are, and look, Cyper's with them too, guess she'll be your medical assistant."

Every single person in their group looked up as Sakki glided down towards them, careful not to disrupt his onboard passenger, Molly, Ekerian, Bei Berou and Rush helped her off.

"Looks like we're all going to the next stage." Arianna said weakly.

"I have yet to be excused...but I'm only 4 points away from 200, so...go figure." Bei Berou said smugly.

"You'll get there, you'll get there."


	7. Chapter 7

Birds of a feather flock together, with the exception of Elridgeans, who prefer to keep to themselves lest there be an encore of attacks made by another bird tribe. When other planets come to give a peace offering they do not take it, Elridge birds have little trust to go around, those that they do trust are welcomed, but not without scrutiny.

The Krog Imperium? Yeah right, as if they'd be pushed around by the likes of them, Elridge Birds can defend themselves and have no trouble proving a point by battle if need be, Nourasians however...were almost invited into their little alliance if not for the fact they had already been claimed by the Krog forces...as soon as the Elridgeans saw the Nourasians had little to stand on when the Krogs had invaded, the best thing to do was move on.

Weakened allies don't make for good battle buddies in a war, if they ever made a pact it had to be with a strong planet, their eagle eyes then settled on the Monutian clans.

Abuse is another deal breaker when it comes to an alliance, the Elridge Birds do not want any sort of threat among them that will result in death, such as a rider upon their back, or a type who loves to eat birds.

Okay yes so the Monutians ride birds, so what? As soon as the head leader of the Elridgean tribe came upon this fact, his mind was set on leaving, the King of the Monutians bade the leader to stay, give them another chance, he refused at first, and told the King he'd leave at dawn.

The King then told the leader (Wylan) of the Elridgean clan he and the other chains of upper command could venture out into the wilds, see what their world was like, that was when Wylan had a change of heart.

He Wylan had heard about bird racing, rose his beak in complete disgust, but as he was flying over the track, something caught his eyes.

Every single Aurical (Monutians birds for racing) he found was happy, and he soon found out why...the Monutians were using mind waves as to give the Auricals orders, didn't use their feet, or whip, or upsetting words, or any sort of body movement...it was all in the mind.

Wylan along with other members of his clan signed an alliance contract then and there, thoroughly impressed by the Monutians way to fly Wylan asked if he himself would have the honor of being used as a racing bird.

"But your not a racing bird!" one of the birds of Wylans clan said.

"I want to see how this works, now will you do it or do you want me to forget this alliance?" Wylan said.

Those who surrounded him immediately scrambled to the other side of the track, deeply intent on watching the race from afar, one Monutian mounted him, the experience was all too increadible for Wylan, he even enticed the other Elridgeans into trying it...in the end the Monutians became their one and only ally.

"That is a very interesting story Sakki." Arianna said after he'd told it to her and the others once her wound had been healed up.

"Next time I converse with my clan I shall urge them to spread an alliance to you." Sakki Amba told Arianna, who gave a small chuckle and smiled.

"You've told me I am honorable, but...how can that be enough for an alliance?" She asked.

"Because or clan deeply believes in it..." He said.

"So do the Nourasians." Molly interjected, both Ekerian and Aikka called "Molly, don't." in hopes she wouldn't press it, she did however. "They're all about honor."

"I'm highly aware of that, however...Nourasians are still spineless."

"You mean about the Krog imperium?" Arianna asked which Sakki nodded. "But Aikka stood up to Toros a while earlier when he was threatening me." Both of the Nourasians shook their heads in frustration.

"That was just one Krog, they can't stand up to more than that..brutal force beats agility over 50 percent of the time, might I add, that if the Nourasians had backbones, why is it they're letting you two humans do all the talking for them?" he said eyeing Aikka and Ekerian.

"Good question..." Molly said eyeing Aikka with a bit of confusion. "Can you explain that one?"

"No Molly, I can't." He said with a deep sigh. "Nourasians, like he said are spineless-"

"You've got to be kidding, Aikka...just because he says it doesn't mean its true...you shot down Kross in the last competition, if that doesn't prove your bravery then I don't know what does." Aikka greatful for her kind words was not as happy to hear Sakki's next sentence.

"Shot him down, but didn't kill him."

"Well, I'm brave, and I haven't killed anyone!" Molly said trying to come across a point "What's bravery got to do with that?" by now Sakki's feathers were all fluffed up, signalling he was angered.

"You obviously don't see our ways correctly, maybe I was mistaken about an alliance with Earth." Everyone in the vicinity held their breath, Arianna couldn't stand the hate going around the group she slowly walked off, though the event was only noticed by Sakki, Bei Berou, and Cyper.

"Hey, do what you will, but do not insult my friends like that." Molly said to him, eyes full of rage.

"So noted." he said then turned to the two Eruseans. "Oh and by the way, we ate those in your clan who became violent towards us..and wouldn't stop for any reason." then he flew off.

"Ar ve soupozed tew beleev thagt?" Zophratiel yelled up in anger.

"I don't know." Aikka admitted to them sheepishly.

"Hey where are you two going?" Ekerian asked suspiciously to Bei Berou and Cyper.

"Do you not notice one of you has left?" Cyper asked him vaguely.

"Arianna." Molly sighed heavily. "Great, she's angry, and probably at me for what I'd just done."

"I don't quite understand the emotions of humans yet." Ekerian admitted to Aikka a bit later while everyone was on the search for Arianna.

"That's because you've never been around one for long periods of time." Aikka said.

"Like you and her?" Ekerian asked, Molly had joined them in the search.

"...Is there...a problem with that?" Molly asked him a bit put off.

"Yes I have a problem with that!"

"Ekerian!" Aikka growled. "Mind your tongue."

"You know what Aikka no." He rounded on Molly. "Your to blame, for everything! The prince would have probably been crowned king by now and his parents would still be amongst the living if you two hadn't met. I tell you if I was in his shoes I would hate you. because after all, it was you who gave him a backbone, it was you who gave him the idea that standing up to the Krogs was a good decision."

"He's a Prince-" Molly tried to stand her ground however Ekerian was having none of it.

"Not anymore thanks to you."

"Come Molly let us go." He took hold of her arm but she would not budge. "Molly?"

"He had the right..." Molly said with hands shaking in anger. "To defend his kindgom, and I'll bet.." She glanced at Aikka. "That more than anything you wanted your people to look up to you when you became ruler of your kingdom." Ekerian scoffed. ""You think just because I befriended Aikka, that this is somehow my fault?" She asked. Aikka tried yet again to try and move her along, he could see this was upsetting her, he could see she was trying to hold back tears, but she did not yield.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Well its a good thing he's not you then." Molly stated walking away leaving the two Nourasians behind her, Aikka would follow her shortly after he gave Ekerian a peace of his mind. "I know for a fact Aikka doesn't hate me."

"Yeah well he doesn't love you either." He was glad to see her stall in the process of walking away, her only response was to gaze at him with a sort of odd expression on her face. A cross between anger and sorrow.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Aikka retorted after Molly had walked away.

"What?" Ekerian asked "She needed to face facts."

"Of what? That our friendship was a complete fraud? That whole ordeal just now was uncalled for...and you know it."

"Oh? I was the only one holding a grudge?" Ekerian stated, to which Aikka slapped his face leaving a slight red mark across Prince Ekerians face. "What-"

"I forgave Molly a long time ago." He said with deep furrows running across his brow "As told in our customs forgiveness is the best way to move on."

"That custom is what makes us weak." Ekerian told him slightly wishing not to provoke his cousin again. "We are targets for everyone to aim at."

"Ekerian, being a prince is not about showing off, its about following the Nourasian customs, I suggest you do well to heed them, as you will never be of a higher rank."

"The Nourasian Court was wise to choose Alcazar to follow in our father's footsteps as King, but...you needn't rub in in my face, hey where you going, I'm not finished!" he yelled after Aikka.

"But I am, have you forgotten our search for Arianna, which has increased because of Molly's absence."

"I'll keep looking, but that doesn't mean I'll find her." Ekerian said.

"When you do...be courteous..." Aikka said to him, walking off in the darkness.

"I won't make a promise to that." Ekerian stated hostiley, glad nobody could hear him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly finally confesses how she feels

Bei Berou and Cyper spent a long while searching for Molly's cousin, but it was a while later that he realized she wouldn't have gone this far.

"I don't think we'll find her here." He told Cyper.

"We won't be the ones to find her." Cyper told him blankly, though he knew better.

"I have a slight feeling, we haven't even tried to look."

"You are correct." her statement baffled his mind to no end.

"What is it with you?" He asked amused. "Are you blind to people's feelings?"

"No, but I do feel if we were supposed to find her we'd have seen her by now."

"Can't argue with that." He said smugly.

"Nothing good can come from arguments, already several people in your party have been accustomed to heated words..." Bei Berou was not about to ask her how she knew that...he already figured her out enough to know what she was about.

"So...what are we doing here then?"

"I need your help...I must practice more of my skills at fighting."

"Fighting? But why-nevermind, sure I'll do it...just tell me what I need to do."

There were so many places she could be, where would he even start to look, and what's more why was he looking? Yeah Ekerian cared for her safety but, she was just as much to blame for the Nourasian killings as Molly was...

According to the Monutian, who he was still not sure about trusting, said that she went east, but where the hell was east? Ekerian was not a scientist, and did not have a compass with him, but suddenly he heard words, from a few feet away, as he looked over the branches he discovered Arianna talking to Sakki.

"I have nothing against you..." Sakki Amba said to her.

"Then why the sudden change of mind?" She asked a bit heartbroken.

"I had to defend myself." Arianna laughed.

"Yeah, Molly will always be rough around the edges, there's no stopping that."

"Perhaps I should speak to her again." Arianna's eyes lit up, arms wrapped around his neck in happiness, Ekerian felt rather sore at himself for breaking up this little reunion, but he had to do it.

"I don't think now would be a good time, she's not in the best of moods." He said to which Sakki and Arianna eyed him with displeasure. "Erm..excuse my sudden urge to eavesdrop."

"Not in the best of moods? Did you say something to upset her?" Arianna asked, her eyes glaring in accusation.

"I kinda told her...it was her fault for befriending Aikka and that's why his parents were murdered."

"You what?" Sakki announced while Arianna said. "What for?"

"Why? Because I still don't trust any human, regardless of the real situation."

"That's pathetic..." Arianna said, he found her voice to be sarcastic as she went on. "Molly actually believed Nourasians to be honorable, well I'm standing in front of one whose not." he found her words to be true, and it was a big slap in the face.

"Be that as it may...I had no right to tell her that...I realize my mistake now."

"Its a little late for that." Sakki Amba said, meanwhile Ekerian just gave him the 'You think I didn't know that' look, which the produced laughter from Arianna.

"C'mon, lets go back, the others are probably worried about us." She said taking hold of Ekerians arm and pulling him in some direction she thought was camp.

"Speaking of which I better send a message to Aikka." he said, his eyes closed as if in deep thought, and he felt Aikka's voice inside his head. "Ok...now we can go."

* * *

 

_He doesn't love you either..._

Molly stood in the darkness underneath a thick weeping willow tree sitting on a large hill overlooking Oban. Watching the rain fall while having conflicting emotions, ever since Ekerian had said that statement it had gotten Molly thinking, mostly about Aikka. And how she felt about him.

There were many nights where Molly would lie awake in bed at night dreaming of the day when she could finally confess her feelings, And as time went on she had eventually thought of everything. What to say, where to say it and who would make the first move for their first kiss.

She mght get shot down, might be told that there was someone else. Molly really didn't care one way or the other. She had made up her mind. Now the only thing left to do was find him...problem was she was scared out of her wits And try as she might at the moment, what she had planned to say had all of a sudden slipped through her mind, making her frustrated and uneasy.

"I was wondering where you'd run off too." She had heard Aikka's voice.

'Here goes nothing.' "I didn't really run anywhere...just sort of ended up here.." She said.

"AIkka, I-" "Molly, I need to apologize..." They both uttered at the same time. They both chuckled. "Please, continue..." Aikka said.

"No, no...Its okay." Molly brushed it off, trying her best to stall as long as she could. "Why do you need to apolgize?" She asked. "What did you do?"

"I'm apologizing for the arrogance and stupidity of my cousin." He said. "Try as I might he will not back down on the subject."

"First things first." She said standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Stop apologizing for other people's pigheaded problems." She said. "And secondly, is okay to hate me. I'd understand."

Aikka sighed and bowed his head mentally cursing, "Do not let Ekerian's words get to you Molly. And I'll keep saying it until my voice gives out." Placing a finger on her chin he lifted it up slowly. "I don't hate you, Molly." He gave her a serious look. "I could never hate you. " Molly couldn't stand this anymore, she needed to say something.

"Aikka I, need to tell you something..." She said blushing profusely. "Just, promise me you won't run from me when you hear what I have to say."

Aikka just smiled at her. "What could you have to say to me be so bad that I would even think to run away, from you.?" He asked. "You have my word." He could see that she believed him however her eyes still held doubt.

"Aikka I'm in-"

"Well hello there!" Someone said interrupting Molly in her confession, she was beyond angry to say the least and turned around to tell them to buzz off but when she and Aikka turned to face them, they're eyes became deep saucers and all anger drained away as did most of the couples color. " Was I interrupting something?

"Satis..." Aikka breathed, legs slowly crumpling beneath him. Molly knew what was worrying him, after all he had told her the full story, even the part where he floated away while still in Aikka's arms.

"What are you doing here?' Molly asked. "And how?"

"That is easy, the Avatar needed my counsil, when I found out you were here I had to come." Satis just gazed at Aikka and placed a hand on his arm, Aikka was startled to actually feel something cold on it and that is when he recovered. "Forgive me, for my senses as well as my manners seems to have eluded me."

"Not to worry, I came here to give you peace of mind." He said. "There was nothing you could do to help me Aikka, it was just my time to go. I had fulfilled my purpose in life, I was no longer needed. "Aikka felt relief, for so long he had felt that if he had done something more, then Satis would still have been here. "Do not fret over me." He began to dissapear. "Not anymore..."

Out of the corner of her eye before Satis had dissapeared Molly had seen something move, and as she looked she saw someone else that she had wanted to see for a long time but could not. "Jordan?"

"You weren't actually supposed to see me." Jordan said coming out of the trees and up to the two of them. "The only way Satis could get here is if I helped him, there was no way he could do that on his own. Hiya Princey."

"Jordan!"

"What its a nickname, Kind of like the name he calls you"

"Its alright Molly." He said coming up to stand beside her. "He's only here to gloat. Is this my atonement? Or have you not finished with your retribution?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jordan said as his hands flew up in defense. "You got the wrong idea here. Can't we let bygones be bygones? After all..." He looked away. "Molly chose you, not me."

At those sudden words Molly felt her face redden, which continued to redden when she noticed Aikka gazing at her after he had said them. His face was hard to read, but Molly really wished he'd look away, any other time she wouldn't mind but right now was a different story.

"Things may have been different if you had shown her more respect."

"I'm not so sure, see.." Jordan said going into further explanation. "Molly's she's, she uh…" Jordan started blushing. As always Aikka gazed away to give the Avatar privacy to compose himself. "I barely knew the girl for more than an hour and here you come 'Mr. Knight in shining armor' next thing you know its Aikka this and Prince that…" Jordan said. "You won from the start."

"Molly is not a prize to be won." Aikka said. "You can't win someone's heart simply by fighting one on one. Molly chose me Jordan, because I was gentle, kind, and understanding." Jordan was the one to look away this time out of guilt.

"It seems as though I'm needed elsewhere." Jordan said as he looked up into the sky as an unseen force seemed to be calling him. "Goodbye Molly. Until next time." And with that he was gone, leaving the two of them alone once more.

Yet they did not speak for quite some time for the two of them were still deep in thought Aikka had decided since Molly had not spoken he would sit down and wait for her. He was deep in his meditative stance when at last she spoke

"Well..." She paused. "He's right about one thing Aikka."

"About what Molly?"

'That, even though you were not the winner of Oban you still won something else." She turned to face him, feelings of passing out and reddening of the face returning, this time there was no shadow to hide her. "You won my heart."

Aikka's head whipped around, he could not believe his ears and his body had become numb, it wasn't listening to him when he tried but failed to get up from his sitting position so he was stuck sort of kneeling. "...Molly?"

"You won my heart." Molly repeated. "At first I figured it was just a phase and I'd get over it." She said shakily wishing Aikka would put another look on his face than the utterly shocked one he was using. "Yet, day by day they only grew stronger." She paused to look at him again, this time he had a far off distant look to his face like he was recalling something. "Which is when I realized, that I wasn't just crushing on you. I was IN love with you."

"Love at first sight as the saying goes..." Aikka said softly.

"Exactly..." Molly said chuckling, looking away from Aikka and hugging herself, wishing this feeling of nausea would pass. "Yet no matter how happy I was about it. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of dissapointment."

"Why would you feel dissapointment by such an intensly great emotion?" Aikka asked finally finding that his limbs were now working. "Enlighten me for I do not understand."

"What's not to understand? You were a Prince from another planet, destined to be king someday, surely your laws forbid you to marry anyone not from a royal background, not to mention probably forbid you from loving anyone that was not a Nourasian." Molly said. "You were a Prince, and I was a nobody"

"I would hardly call you a nobody Molly." Aikka said coming to stand beside her. "Do not say such things." He tilted her chin up to gaze into her eyes. "You should not think so lowly of yourself. I know for a fact that you princess. Are the bravest woman I ever met, honest, sincere...stubborn." They both had a laugh at that. "Beautiful..." Molly glanced away. "Your the winner of Oban Molly, surely you haven't forgotten."

"Of course I haven't."

"That alone grants you a title of your very own, enough to actually be a royal, of sorts. My people have talked about it enough, as I am sure the whole entire galaxy."

"Still, surely being a Prince and all you had someone already chosen for you to become your bride? I never stood a chance and wasn't about to get in the way."

"Yes, the royal family did indeed have to wed someone from inside our planet, and yes we did have to marry royalty...and although I did have someone waiting for me, her hand is no longer mine...but Ekerians..."

"What?"

"I'm no longer a Prince, Molly. It does not work the way you would think with those stories you read about. An arranged marriage has to be with someone who not only has the wealth, but the title to go along with that." He looked at her sadly. "Even if we had been in love nothing would have changed. She did not even bother to fight for me." Molly saw the look upon his face, Aikka was sad and Molly had a feeling he might of had fallen for the princess, he must have also felt she had treated him like a piece of used tissue when she didn't return the favor. She took the remaining distance between them and closed it looking deep into his eyes.

"If it were me...I would have fought tooth and nail over you! What kind of person would be so cruel and toss your heart away like it was a piece of trash?" Aikka glanced away painfully. "What an evil monster. Well you know what! Your not trash, not to me." Molly saw his eyes widen and heard the hitch in his throat before he let out a strange sound. Her hand went up to his face. "Not to me.. I'm in love with you. Not your weatth, status, or personal possessions."

Aikka's eyes shut, and his fist closed around the one she held at his face holding it there to feel the warmth of her skin against him. Her words hit the right nerves, just enough for him to almost lose control, and as much as he tried the tears he was trying so hard not to shed would break through soon. "Oh Molly." He said voice cracking finally opening his tear filled eyes to her. Not giving a care in the world if she or anyone else saw. "You don't know how much those words, how much that really means to me." He leaned in closer closing the gap between them. Pausing slightly as he said his last few words "I'm in love with you to princess." Their lips met, Molly melted into Aikka as he kissed her with such passion the both of them stopped briefly enough to recover.

Unfortunately for them they were once again interrupted by someone giggling. Ekerian standing there, mouth agape. While Arianna was gleefull.

"That's too adorable." Arianna said, to which Molly pulled away but only after Aikka planted another kiss upon her lips. Arianna found Ekerians eyes on her in...an odd way. "Don't even think about it."

"I'm already taken." he said holding up his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Back with Cyper and Bei Berou who had taken up postion two feet in front of her, holding his daggers high above his head, he asked her if she was sure about this...she said yes, he aimed for her head, attacked, but instead of plowing into her skull, it hit a honey colored sheild.

"It works." Cyper said without a moments hesitation, letting her finger off the dial.

"Why wouldn't it?" He asked a bit worried.

"No reason, just needed to test it...haven't used it in...forever."

"How long have you been an assitant to the Avatar?"

"Only ten years." She said, "Why?"

"Your very good at your job." He said.

"Let us continue..." Cyper said holding her finger this time over the gold button, he now knew what every single button was used for...so she was gonna attack him...with what perhaps?

"A Jellyfish!" She yelled

"Yowch!" He said as the tentacles brushed against his leg. "If I had known seacreatures were involved perhaps I should have ran!"

"Aww did the big bad jelly scare you?" She said in a mocking little girls voice.

"Hell no...do it again." He said trying to sound all macho.

Diale's conversing with Monutians? Purely insane...what had caused them to come together? Why was one of the Avatar's assistants seeking help from a competator, was she giving off some sort of hint? Or had the reality of it all been that Cyper was just a weakling from the start?

Cyperous' eyes glinted with pure hatred...he always liked Cyper, thought she was a goddess among saplings, though as he sat there on the treetop watching them, he found it rather odd that she did not return his feelings.

Though Cyperous was very aware of the attraction between these two, it shown like the sun on a bright winter's day. Neither knew, well not completely anyway, it was obvious to him though.

He called Jordan, trying to establish a mind bubble. _'A word if you please.'_

 _'I'm all ears.'_ Said the young avatar.

 _'Just curious...is Cyper allowed to converse with the competators?'_ He asked. _'It looks to me like she's trying to improve her strength.'_

_'Have faith in her...I'm sure its for good reason...Cyper, from the beginning had been a bit of a slow starter...for the record I chose her on pure instinct...never gave the girl time for practice...so now's as good a time as any.'_

_'You'd be proud her strength, Cypers powers are growing, I have yet to see the fullest extent of it though.'_

_'All in good time...oh I'm tired.'_

' _Again_?' Cyperous asked bewildered. _'You awoke about an hour ago.'_

_'Canaletto's strength is slowly returning, meanwhile trying to keep him within his cell drains my own...my time is slowly fading, though how long I have is not yet evident.'_

_'Then by all means get some rest...if he tries it again, don't waste your energy...call me first...I don't want your death upon my hands.'_

_'Oh how comforting.'_ the Avatar said _'Okay, keep watch over the racers.'_

* * *

 

The Vyodeh are a sort of spirit angels, watching over their planet and those who are defenseless on their planet, though they are a beautiful creature, do not mess with them...for if you anger an angel of Vyodeh...well lets just say you won't be leaving without a few major injuries...for instance being placed inside out so all your guts are showing...(Yikes)

Like stated before, do not judge a book by its cover, for most of it is just for show, to throw the assailant off track, they think their opponent is feeble just because most are female...wrong!

Tionee had never been one who liked to kill, even when someone pushed her buttons beyond repair she still did not wish to end their life, though her hotheadedness, and pride overwhelmed the 'little angel' striking the opponent down was the only way to get them all to stop.

Every one of them wondered why the Vyodeh were called 'spirit angels', because they weren't transparent, plus they had no wings, Tionee guessed it was because of their looks...sweet girly figures? No that isn't it.

Of course!Their appearance, yes that was why...

Tionee especially, for her almost shoulder length hair was crystal blue, her eyes seemed to be a dark navy blue...and the outfit was all white and fluffy...as though feathers had been placed on...there were slashes across the arms of the material. to top it off Tionee wore a golden crown.

Completely baffled by her new surroundings as she had been brought here without knowledge of what would transpire, that is until a few hours later as she ran into a Krog, yeah she wasn't to thrilled with meeting him either, they were after all enemies...none of the Vyodeh even considered trying to befriend them...wasn't any point to it...to the Krogs...friendship is just a weakness.

"Colonal Toros, this is an unpleasant suprise."

"That's General Toros to you."

"General? My my how time does fly...I wasn't aware the Krogs had forgiven you after what happened in Alwas." Yes she was there, her sister was one of the competators...Though sadly, Aurora did not make it.

"They changed their tune after the former General Kross died at the hands of a human." Toros spat out.

"Are you certain...were you there?"

"Never mind the details, they do not concern you...however if this is Oban like he said, then this is the Krog's chance to finally get the recognition we so rightly deserve."

"Oh? You want to let the whole world know that you are power hungry?" the general stirred this information in his head for a bit before he answered her.

"The world is already aware of that...we want the entire universe to remember what we stand for."

"Murderous vampires who fly through thousands of galaxies just to start fights because its in your blood? That's very unorthodox."

"Your reason is just as pathetic..." Before she even tried to stand her ground or even say a word he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"How very right you are." Tionee said sadly. "But we must continue to believe the justice of the situation."

Back at the present now, and still the words of the general had hung around her head like flies, waiting for her body to rot, the Vyodeh's wish was all she had to live for...this whole situation had been a gift from above, the gods had smiled upon her...her chance to shine.

Her competators had been a challange themselves, too many had the upper hand, stronger...faster and smarter too, Tionee had to be about her wits before they ran over her with a steady foot.

A clearing was ahead, voices were being raised as if a fight was taking place...watching a battle would certainly do her some good, though as she came upon the clearing...all hope she had was lost...it was only one of the Avatar's assistants...and a Monutian..

At first glance, it appeared as though he had been trying to strike her down, Tionee hated matches where one opponent was clearly weaker the other...but this was not the case as she neared closer, careful not to disrupt the couple.

"You can do better than that you know." Cyper said as she struck Bei Berou with yet again another jellyfish for what had been the 8th time.

"I can't dodge something that has more flexibility than myself." he said with his blades in front of him.

"Then how will you be able to survive this competition? several of your opponents have this ability so if you can't get past me...your toast."

"Lending me aid...isn't that forbidden?" He asked with slight laughter, though Tionee agreed with him, she was not supposed to be lending him advice.

"Hey...I'm the one who needs your help, and no I am not aiding you in anything...just giving some useful advice so you won't get in any harm."

"So your worried about me now." He said almost succeeding in dodging the tentacles of an octopus, until one of its legs wrapped around his arm. "This news gives me strength."

"Strength enough to kill?" Her comment caught him and everyone else who was in the vicinity off guard.

"No.." he said after a moments hesitation. "Killing someone here is forbidden."

"I wasn't referring to your opponents." She said with a glint in her eye. "Would you kill one of these?" She asked holding up a terrantula.

"...If the situation called for it...yes." He told her, she threw the large spider at him and his blade cut right through the thing.

"Oh, it definetely calls for it." She told him sternly.

Cyperous who had been eavessdropping in a nearby tree hung his head, why was she telling him these things? No..hinting, it was more of Cyper's style to leave hints everywhere, it made Cyperous go berzerk whenever she did it to him...Ah the shame.

Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, it was a young girl, a Vyodeh...he soon figured out, she had been listening for who knows how long...but he couldn't let it continue...how to get her attention without revealing himself to the other two?

It was odd, she hadn't noticed him yet, not even when he was in a tree above her head, jumping was not one of his greatest skills, but he gave thanks to the branches when they did not break under his full weight, falling on her was the only way...though he would hope nothing bad would come from this.

His mistake was falling, for at the last few seconds was when Tionee heard her so-called attacker...as his hands came around her neck to her mouth, Tionee pivoted around to face him, foot went to his gut and he was forced back into the tree..

Weird, though...both had their hands around the other person's mouth, funny at the same time because it appeared neither wanted to be found by the other two people on the other side of the brush. Tionee and Cyperous were giving eachother looks of disbelief, niether actually thought they would be pounced on...especially Cyperous since he had first thought of the idea.

"May I ask what you planned on doing to me afterwards?" Tionee asked as Cyperous finally gave in and released his hands from her mouth.

"Hmmmwen woeean" He said a bit muffled, Tionee found herself confused until she saw his eyes dart downwards, her hands were still on his mouth...oops. "Thank you." He said after she removed them. "I only wanted to get you away from this place..."

"Why? Is it because of them?" She pointed over her shoulder, whispering. "Aren't you supposed to kill people for giving away secrets like that?"

"I believe that's a secret society of some sort." He said also whispering, or at least trying to. "Cyper never gives anything away, you actually have to figure it out, and since we've just discovered eachother, I believe what else she said is safe."

"But he knows...right." she asked.

Cyperous' eyes were downcast finding the ground a bit interesting. "That's another thing about Cyper, she only tells those that she trusts."

Back to Cyper and Bei Berou, who had just gotten another wallop on the leg by this time an eel...though it was more painful than a jellyfish by any means. this conversation takes place right when Cyperous tries to land on Tionee.

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously. "Are you warning me about approaching danger?"

"Maybe..." she said now using an actual sword to fight with him. "Then again who knows." Bei Berou had enough of her mind tricks and just decided to get this whole thing over with, her sword had roughly been taken out of her hands due to Bei Berou's blades.

"I think you do..." He said coming up and putting both his hands on her shoulders as to not let her escape, though he had a feeling Cyper wouldn't even try to. "Your telling me more than I need to know...why?"

"I fear to lose the bond between us." She said, something in her tone made him feel like she directly told him he was going to die or something...worse, his hands gripped her a bit tighter and she spoke even more. "My weakness will be my downfall someday."

"The love you have for me is not a weakness." he said tipping her chin up so he could see her eyes. "given the state of things I would gladly die to defend you."

"You don't even know me." she said her eyes tearing up as a faucet does when barely turned on. "Yet you'd die for my sake, whose the weaker species of the two?"

"Weaker species? I'm offended." Though his voice sounded more amused. "I won't answer your question...because regretfully, I believe you already know the answer."

"The answer is apparent." She said tears now flowing down upon her cheek and onto his hand, he wiped them away with his thumb, though she still wanted to know one thing. "Risking your life for a stranger, that is rather odd don't you think."

"Not if we're in love." Her eyes widened and she tried to back away but his one arm was around her waist so she couldn't do much but struggle.

"It is a weakness-"

"Don't deny what you know is the truth, you said it yourself, we have a certain bond, if it isn't love then what can it be?" He was concerned for her, she was as well...for herself.

"I-I don't know." Very afraid of what his next words would be, however he was silent, which made her more afraid. "At least say something, so I know you haven't gone mute."

"Blah blah blah." That made her look up at him laughing.

"Those aren't words, that's just gibberish." He only gave her a soft look, Cyper was now aware of how close the two of them were, she could feel his every breath, and heartbeat, and assumed he could as well, it became quite clear that they both wanted eachother, however this could not go on.

"What is it?" He asked as Cyper looked the other direction, her eyes looked to be sorrowful.

"We are in love, but this love will only lead to betrayl."

"Or so you think." He again tipped her head towards him, but as hard as she tried she couldn't look away from his face, so kind.

"What's it like-" Nothing else escaped her mouth before his was upon them in a fraction of a second, totally aware of the danger they had put themselves in this way, but Bei Berou didn't care, Cyper was the only one he had ever fallen for.

Cyperous and Tionee had a few more words about this, none so gentle and kind, but as soon as they finished their quiet argument their eyes beheld the scene in front of them...Bei Berou and Cyrus had just locked lips...

"Well, bet you didn't expect this to happen...right?" Tionee asked as she saw the complete shock and horror on his face.

"No, and its unfortunate for her, I won't tell you the specifics but...in the end her emotions will kill her."

"Come again?" She asked a bit put off by his statement.

"A Diale has to have complete control over their emotions, if ever they are to transform into their 'other self' if something like this happens, no doubt their other half will try to anihaliate the supposed emotion."

"That's news to me..never knew Diale had to suppress their emotions, many that I've known for years have always shown emotion."

"Are they perhaps...still alive?"

"Of course they are, I wouldn't be telling you this otherwise." Tionee said still trying to keep her voice down.

"Then I suppose the Diale just have to bottle their emotions at the said time...but...I don't know."

"Too late now." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Gee, you think?" He said sarcastically, which caused a slight bruise to his arm, they went back to watch the kissing couple, not aware that right above them all the avatar watched with great uneasiness...


	10. Chapter 10

The Avatar's Thoughts

_What makes us all who we are at this very moment? Nothing, and I mean nothing will get in the way of this competition, the competators this year, I'm uncertain of, even though I chose them, it seems everyone has a slight side to them that I didn't see._

_Problems I wasn't aware of are now rising to my attention, this matter perhaps is of great importance, what do I do? I surely can't strike them down from where they stand...it would be too cruel._

_Cyper must regain her composure, in the next few weeks her time will come...if Cy feels those emotions it will surely mean the end for her...Cyper why did you fall into this trap you made?_

_...I guess it won't be certain until the time arises...let us hope-_

_No... Canaletto! Why do you torture me again why?_

A loud voice was heard across the land awaking the dead and causing those that were alive to wish they had been dead...a terrible panic arose in the hearts who had been pure enough, they felt the sheer sorrow of the pain that person was feeling..

"The Avatar!" Cyperous said wildly realizing what the situation was about. "He needs my assistance!"

SLAP! Bruise to the left cheek...

"Ow, Hey why'd you-!" Bei Berou had stopped in mid sentence for he too had heard the screams from somewhere far away, someone was in excruciating pain. "What was that." He attempted to move towards the sound, but Cyper's hand stopped his motion... "Something wrong?"

"The Avatar is in grave peril...I must go to his aid before the evil which corrupts him further advances." She said. "Do not attempt to follow...we must forget what happened just now."

"Forget? Forget...but...I can't forget something like this so easily..." He made to grab her hand but she had already dropped one of her blue rocks...she surveid him with a heavy stare.

"You must...for both our sakes."

"What does that mean!" Bei Berou shouted, no use she was already gone, leaving him to stare at the spot she was moments before.

The Avatar looked from both his humble servants who had just entered the room, Canaletto was still trying his best to possess Jordan's body, with every second his life was ticking away..

"Bring...me..." trying to talk was beginning to pain him..so he used mind telepathy..' _The Erusean, Ziou, bring him here.'_

"You told us no one was to see you until the third round..." Cyper said.

 _'Only the competators, the Erusean's song is the only thing that will keep Canaletto from attacking.'_ Jordan said...when neither of them moved he tried again. _'I have also found that their song improves my strength...Be it a very small amount...'_

 _'What should we do if the others try and follow us?'_ Cyperous asked, as the two of them slowly backed out of the room and onto the platform of the tower. _'There's no way we can hold all of them off.'_

 _'You let Cyper worry about that.'_ Jordan said as he felt yet another wave from his prisoner somewhere far below...as though testing the human to see how far he would go...how long it took him to crumble. _'I doubt trouble will arise, from them anyway.'_

 _'Your heart aches for companionship'_ Erupted Cyper's voice, it sounded far away, yet the two of them were side by side. _'Do you wish me to bring the girl?_ '

Jordan smiled, Cyper was a clever one...always in touch with his mood...how she does it was still a mystery...dwelling on it now would only increase the sensation of pain. ' _Of course I do...bring Aikka with you...'_

 _'Are you sure that's wise?_ ' Cyperous asked, knowing full well how much Jordan despised the Nourasian for stealing away the heart of his girl. _'You aren't attempting-'_

_'Hey! Just go get them, end of discussion...'_

_'Yes, your majesty...'_ Cyper hoped his tone was sarcastic...he wanted to make the Avatar see sense, but he was always ready to draw first blood if it came down to it. _"Just don't fall...not until the end."_ But even in the end...he didn't want Jordan's life to fall apart.


	11. Chapter 11

"And why would I care if you were already taken?" Arianna asked Ekerian as the four of them were headed back to camp...Molly and Aikka a few yards ahead were silent, and Ekerian just knew they were listening..Rush decided to go hunting for food and was off somewhere foraging.

"When a women sees romance, she expects to get it..." He said

"Say's who? I don't expect it.." Ekerian gave her a strange look. "Well its true, romance is something for couples...and in case you haven't noticed..I'm alone and unnatached.."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of hint?"

"A hint for what? As you said before, there's already someone in your life."

"That doesn't mean you would still try and seduce me..."

"I'm not that type of person! Once I know a guys already snagged a girl I won't go any further...I'll keep searching."

"Don't expect me to believe such nonsense! I've had many woman who know I'm taken but they're still trying to get their hooks into me."

"You don't even know me, so why are you so quick to jump to a conclusion like that?"

"It goes back to what we were talking about before...desperation...a woman wants love..and when she sees it-"

"That may very well be the case for some...but you don't see me whining when I see romance everywhere." She glanced over towards Molly and Aikka "When people share a certian bond all they expect is kindness"

"Have either of you got anything to say about this.." He heard Aikka sigh a moment ago..

For a moment Aikka just gazed into the forest, figuring there was no other way around it he sighed "Our connection to you would seem rather unworthy, I on the other hand don't see the problem. the universe believes other species relationships aren't bound to surface...with that weak minded observation I believe everyone is blind to notice love can happen anywhere at anytime..." He looked at Molly "With anyone." She blushed...and so did Arianna...so romantic. "It was our fate to meet."

At this point Ekerian now rounded on Arianna. "Let me ask you this...before you knew I had a fiance did you think I was attractive?

The blush had not faded from her face as she answered him. "Everyone's attractive-"

"Don't try to evade the question."

"Yes! Alright...I had...or still have a crush on you..." Arianna wasn't sure what made her say this...but one look into his eyes and you felt you had to. "But I can get over that quickly enough..."

"Well.." Ekerian said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Glad to hear it." Although, he looked like that was the last thing he did want to know...slapped in the face with that information...and then told...it was enough to make anyone freeze in their tracks...

"Can we go back to the way things were before..." Molly said sensing a bit of tension arising. "Being friends."

"Were we friends?" Ekerian asked. "I was under the impression we were all just bumped into one another..." He gave his cousin a haunted look. "Like fate..."

Before anyone had a chance to breath, two glowing orbs came into veiw...one was already carrying Ziou inside...the four of them glanced at eachother for a moment, taking it all in before one of the bubbles evaporated and Cyper stood before them.

It was a moment before she spoke, and even then, everything around them seemed to stop like time itself had vanished. "The Avatar needs to see you...right away." She addressed Molly and Aikka, who both knew was not good news...

"Wait what about us?" Ekerian asked. "Are we just supposed to blindly find our way back to the others?"

"Are you frightened?" Cyper asked him in mild suprise. "Would you be happy with an escort?"

"I don't need a babysitter." Ekerian said defensively.

"Well, if you'll excuse us." And they were left alone.

"Great...I'm alone...with you." Ekerian said to Arianna, who said nothing...it was better that way...if he didn't want her to talk to him...she wouldn't argue...And so they traipsed on into the darkness, each boding on their thoughts, wondering how long it would be before they could get to sleep.

* * *

 

Meanwhile,

"What's going on!" Molly asked? "Is Jordan alright?"

"No..." Cyperous said, their bubbles had joined and the little group of five could clearly see eachother. "Kazaar is attacking him..."

"Kazaar?" Molly asked...

 _'Molly!'_ Aikka's voice sounded alarmed inside her mind. _'I think he means Canaletto.'_

"But-"

 _'No Molly, not in front of Ziou.'_ Aikka's voice reminded her. 'Not unless...' He connected his mind with Cyper's _'The Avatar wishes to tell him...'_

_'I do not know what he wishes to tell the Erusean...but for now I think it wise just to continue with your mind link...'_

_'Molly, I know you haven't studied how to use mind connection but for now please just nod or shake your head if I ask a question...'_ She nodded.

* * *

 

It was hard, to know someone who hated you...but for reasons unknown to Arianna, which was driving her crazy every second her brain thought about it. "Can we please just talk about something?" Arianna pleaded.

"Like what?"

She heard the irritation in his voice but wanted to pursue the subject. "Your fiance, what's she like?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to know in case I ever see her here." Arianna said.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I just do! Is that a good enough reason?"

He didn't answer her..so she decided to ask something else. "Why do you hate me?"

"Because the humans were the reason the Krogs decided to come out of hiding and attack our people."

"Why does that have to involve me? I didn't have anything to do with that?"

"The Krogs-"

"Listen to me! It was not my fault, I didn't go there, I hate the Krogs as much as anyone else does...why can't you see that I'm not to blame for your suffering?"

The pain in his eyes was so intense when he rounded on her she was barely a foot away, he looked so hurt, she wanted to comfort him...but she knew he would object, Arianna was pained to know someone who had such a bad life..."Nevermind forget I said anything-"

"Do you think its easy for me? To trust someone so easily as you can! Nourasians are taught forgiveness, and what good does that do us? We just get beaten to a pulp anyway...those that we do allow into our comfort zone end up betraying our kind. Why should you be any different?"

Arianna was glad he was out of her range of sight, she didn't want him to see whatever look her face held at the moment, she was miserable enough already...it was a while before she even made an attempt to move farther into the forest, and she just knew Ekerian was waiting behind her, for a response...hopefully her tone would be convincing.

"To utter the words 'I know how you feel' would be a lie, an apology...to you would seem like, oh I don't know..." Finding the right words was hard, and her voice felt a heavy strain upon it. "False hope...trying to comfort you would be a lost cause...too much of a hard shell to crack...so I guess the best I can do for you is shut my mouth and leave you alone." Was she starting to sound angry or amused...to her it wasn't clear. She left Ekerian standing there staring after her. Wondering what the hell just happened


	12. Chapter 12

"I vonder ef they fownd heir yecht?" Zophrateil said, it was almost dawn, the other three had gone to look for Arianna several hours ago. "Mehbe we shuld tri ahnd help..."

"What about the bird?" Rush asked as quietly as possible. Do you think he could find her?"

Zophrateil shuddered. "Mehbe he alreedy haz, I dowt he'd come bak whith them, cohnsideering wat we herd from heem befur."

"Most of that, I assume is wishful thinking?" Bei Berou asked his little friend...who nodded. "Ah well, when the time comes, they'll find their way back, its not as if they have a race to worry about." considering it was he alone who was left to get the last of the points.

"When does the next one start anyway?" Rush asked.

"Unfortunately I have no idea...Cyper never told me that, she suddenly left in a hurry and-" He stopped, there was a bit of rustling from behind them, too much of it. "Oh, your back." He said to Ekerian who only nodded in his direction.

"Vat tuk yew soh lung?"

"Got lost..." Were his only words as Arianna slowly ventured into the campsite. "And we encountered a problem..."

"What kind of problem?" Bei Berou asked.

"The Krog kind..." Ekerian said.

Neither came out of their reverie of silence, which seemed to dominate the whole forest, except for a few owls, here and there...snapping of twigs and some breathing...though it took them a while to notice they weren't the only ones on foot. "Everything looks identical here." She said mostly to herself. She heard Ekerian express a heavy sigh as he came beside her and looked around.

"We are also being followed."

"Could they be walking in the same direction we are?"

"Doubtfull, every time we go in the wrong direction they stop and wait for us to continue."

"Sounds like a stalker." she said shivering. "Can you tell how far they are?" She looked at him, and he seemed fearful.

"No! I was so concerned with telling you that I lost track of him..."

"Were you concerned? Or just worried for your own safety?"

"Don't-" someone cut across him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were following in young Aikka's shoes little Nourasian." Toros said coming out from behind a large tree to their right. "Your choice is rather pitiful..."

"Leave us alone Toros, haven't you got somewhere else to be?" Ekerian said, Arianna had backed away several steps, he saw her eyes go as wide as saucers before she took shelter behind a nearest tree.

"Don't contradict me little one..." Ekerian always hated being called that by a Krog. "You won't last if I wish to fight such a weaker species."

"Then pick on someone who'se at least ten times bigger then you are!" Arianna said, Ekerian had to admit she was bold.

Toros chuckled menacingly..."I hate it when my meal still has enough strength to talk back." He came a bit closer. "You won't be like that soon after I'm through with you."

"Yeah? Well just try and catch me then..." Arianna said, running like heck the other way as fast as she could, hopefully there would be other players in their midst who'd try and stop Toros from attaining his goal...but then...not many planets want to take the risk..

"That's not a good-" He heard Toros before Ekerian saw one of his lone feet draw back and kick him full in the stomach...he flew fast and into several trees until there was one which kept him there like a brick wall. "Get back here!" Attempting to walk, he could barely move, Ekerian's pain was brutal...how long could she run before Toros caught up?

_Do not attempt to follow_   
_I go where the darkness lies_   
_Your eyes are not fit to venture_   
_beyond the bright lit skies_   
_A mere mortal has not the sight_   
_which makes a wolf unique_   
_What lays in shadow_   
_We can see_   
_even...the dead centipeed._   
_I warn those of you from the human line_   
_to stay away from our forests_   
_In the trees we spy our prey_   
_So next you venture on our land, beware_   
_Our appetites are great._

Tenari was up in a tree surveing the landscape, thinking about that little rhyme, his clan..the Night Hawks hadn't used that in years, for most had been slaughtered several years ago...few survived.  
The trees on Oban were thicker than Eduras, nicer too...he could sit up here as much as he wanted and not be spotted, but he still had the ring race to worry about.

Someone was toying with him...he despised games such as this and predicted there would be a catch somewhere along the line...

SNAP! Hearing the sound of crunching twigs brought Tenari out of his thoughts for the moment as he saw a figure running out of his line of sight...few moments later a large...whatever it was chased after the figure yelling at the top of his voice "Die Human!"

Why should he care, if the human woman got sliced up by (he assumed) another competator, one three times her size, it wasn't his problem, she wasn't his to worry about...except

Her face! He'd seen it somewhere before, on Eduras perhaps? One thing was certain, he had to know before the creature had its way with her...unless it was too late Tenari would never know.

Run! Keep running! Arianna told herself several times when she just wanted to give up. You can't afford to die now!

But where is Ekerian? Didn't he even try to stop Toros from going after her? What was taking him so long?

Help is coming soon I'm sure, you've been yelling for someone to snatch you away from this situation since you ran off which was what? fifteen minutes ago? I'm sure someone is coming.

'Oh Yeah?' Arianna battled with her concience 'I don't see anybody!'

Don't give up just yet, soon your savior will arrive and then you will be..:: A large hand grabbed her ankle : You'll be dead::

'Oh well thanks' Arianna battled her mind again. 'This isn't happening..' She told herself.

But it was happening, Toros large hand slammed her against something, must have been a large boulder, her arm banged against it and she distinctly heard a loud cracking sound...then the pain of that followed...

"You will die here and now human, I made sure the Nourasian was in no shape to come after us...so, I won't be seeing you again."

"Hey Blob face!" Said a voice somewhere in the darkness, Toros could not see who spoke to him, he turned keeping a steady hold of Arianna, she would not dodge death again.

"Who dares challenge me? I demand to know!"

"Up here!" Except Toros had no chance to glance up where his foe was hiding, because he fell down from a high branch and used his knife on Toros' hard shell of a back...Toros fell, heavy breathing ensued, Tenari did not kill him...the rules forbid it...but if there weren't any this brute wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Oh thank you! I'm so happy you came I-" But she stopped, his face turned upon her and he stood there as he did several years ago with that same look of hatred, staring her down as though she did something wrong.

"Arianna." They heard Ekerians call from somewhere in the distance. "Arianna!"

"Here!" She yelled, before her voice went back down to nothing but a quiet whisper. "Tenari..." Lost for words she just stood there, gazing at him as if he was a ghost.

"Arianna what happened...to..." He saw Toros lying there, saw the stranger staring at Arianna ready to strike, saw Arianna's face, full of concern...it gave him chills.

"So...it is you." Tenari spoke to Arianna the first time. "I thought you might be dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Two people lost in eternity, from different parts of the universe once again united. Two people meant to be together forever...and yet, the memories weren't there. The memories were implants disguised as the real thing to hide what must never be seen.

Choosing the path you wish to take may not be easy, especially since the life you once lived was forever lost...and what you seek was never there to begin with.

To be here with him again...was a blessing in itself...unless you counted his hatred towards full humans, not to mention many betrayals scattered from both parties. Arianna gazed at Tenari the way you would a long lost loved one...the feeling, was obviously not mutual with him.

"After all this time..." Tenari said in a hallow voice filled with vile malice and hatred. "Your still amongst the living." He paid no attention to the newcomer, who at this point was standing a far enough distance for Tenari to be comfortable with..

"Yes..." Arianna continued "The way you are looking at me...makes me think Jaddis is still in power-"

"No..." Tenari said with a heavy strain. "It is Veruka."

"Veruka?" He only gave her a stiff nod...which concluded her suspicions about his reactions...If she was master of everything...that meant, Tenari's memories of their time together were gone..still.

"Let me give you a peice of advice" Tenari said. "Stay away from me, If rules hadn't forbid it I would have killed you right on the spot..." Ekerian sensed danger, but before he could make any sudden movements Tenari walked away. "I will never forgive you for what you did to my sister...never."

"Arianna what-?"

"Can we, get out of here..." Ekerian noted the sudden fear in her voice withered together with grief...there was a low movement from behind which meant the Krog was stirring..

"Fine with me." As time went on Arianna remained distant the whole journey back, this stranger was someone she knew...and cared for...whatever happened in the past was enough to make her vulnerable, an odd emotion, a weakness nonetheless...Ekerian decided it was best to confront her about it after they found camp...if they did.

0

"You must be wondering, who I am."

"The Avetahr.."

"There must have been a lot of chatter on the way up here." Jordan said with slightly raised eyebrows meant for everyone in the room...Jordan wanted Cyper to comment but Ziou beat her to the punch.

"Noh...eet was ovious, yur aseestant dozent bring anywon width her unlesh eet iz to cee yu."

"He is observant." Cyperous said at last coming into the room, he had spent a long while running, for some reason he rather enjoyed the task of using his legs rather than his magic arts. "We must hope, this works."

'What took you so long?' Cyper asked through mind connection.

'Ditched a follower...' Was all he said...indeed Tionee was a skilled runner, he had to backtrack several times before he finally lost track of where she went. After a while Cyperous wondered if she just gave up...but persisted to look behind him because of his constant paranoia.

"Its got to..or what we've worked up to will be lost." Jordan said going up to the previous conversation. "Canaletto cannot gain control over this land again..."

"Cahnalehtto...eye've herd his neme behfore somewhare." Jordan with a bit of help from the rest of the group, including Molly and Aikka clued him in on the details, he remained subdued during most of the explination but when Molly spoke...Ziou was appalled. "Vell frum vat eye've herd, Cahnalehtto mugst gnow uf mey prezense alredy."

This seemed to stir up some a few denials, but when Ziou pointed out a bit blotch of problems everyone became instantly hesitant. "What eef he alredy gnew he waz goeng to looze-"

"Then he would have come after Jordan and not me!." Molly said...but Ziou pressed on.

"You ced he culdn't uze the power hiemself dyerectely...meybi, jugst meybi...he saw he wulden't win...and gezed to the fewture."

"Then we have a problem." Aikka stated, Jordan just scoffed, the others noted he did seem to be gaining a bit of his strength back.

"I've got the solution princey, that's why the Erusean is here...to put him into a daze when he starts trying to weaken my powers."

"I hope you won't be putting him in with Canaletto." Aikka said with a slightly shocked voice.

"No...I'm not that dense Aikka...I haven't forgotten his mind control...I was actually wondering Ziou...if you would be so kind to stay here...with me...though I'm probably not going to be much entertainment."

"Itz behtr thagn sitting ohn the sidlines."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"Eye'd be delitehd."

"So...the little human is trying to stiffle my magic...useless, his brother won't be racing amongst the others...And I doubt Ziou will remain behind all by himself, he values family out of everything else in this world." Canaletto said gazing at the red watered surface which had the faces of the Avatar and Company shimmering amongst the ripples. "Nevertheless...I've got a few aces up my sleeve in case there is a change of mind...one can't know everything after all." He was reminded of Sul and shivered...that little suprise was unwelcome...any more and he'd unleash even more power than before...once he was out of course.

They got back to the campsite alright, at least an hour after their little confrontation, and Ekerian was now filled with worry over Arianna, well...not worry, pity more than anything...he even tried to engage her in conversation, except it was to no avail..

Was this how she felt as she tried to engage him in conversation? Must have been, but heck, he said more than she did the entire journey...which was, to say the least...upsetting.

"Any idea who he was at all?" Molly asked, she and Aikka had gotten back about ten minutes after Ekerian did...and he had to recount the story all over again because Arianna was off at a distance, every once in a while someone cast a glance her way...to see if she was looking...nope.

"Not a clue...and he said something about his sister...which I believed caused this severe silence."

"Tenari believes that I killed her..." Everyone jumped, well except for Aikka, since he had such acute hearing and was braced for the intrusion. "Erasentia...his sister...was the one who brought me to Eduras.."

Flashback: Arianna speaking

'It was a very dark and stormy night (Gee I think most stories start out that way.) A friend of mine had called and wanted to take a ride somewhere, the lightening caused electricity to go off...but as I glanced outside I saw a glow from afar.

I knew right away it couldn't be fire, fires aren't blue...well, some aren't...and lightening never stood still for long periods of time...I got curious and so I followed. On and on I journeyed and at last I found the glowing ball of light. I tried to reach it...except I fell...someone caught me and...it was her...

Erasentia said she needed help, her mother was ruler, and all the Danjen's feared she wouldn't relinquish her powers...which is why she ended up in the Imprisoned Chamber'

At this point there were several interruptions from just about everyone in the group, though she wanted to get on with the story, she answered them anyway.

"The 'Imprisoned Chamber' is where people get put when they are out of order or have betrayed someone...Erasentia was placed there...and I believe Jaddis took all her power...the chamber also causes people to be at an endless sleep...which is why they always look like zombies and no one ever wants to go in there."

"How could you see her if she was still...in sleep mode...?" Molly asked.

"As I heard the generators were going berzerk...and a part of her power found me."

Anywhoo...'Erasentia told me her world needed help...and I was the one to do it...but she also gave me a choice and said that I could turn back if I wanted...curiosity got the better of me and she made a portal out of nowhere I ventured in...and that's when I ventured into the chaotic world of Eduras.

Not knowing where I was to be sent I immediately fell towards the ground...where and Eastern Paroche Bird (Sort of looks like Sakki Amba...but black...and a lot larger) tried to save me...although I jumped off because he startled me after talking I ended up falling into a building right in the middle of a jail cell.

Which is where I met Tenari and the others...Tenari was the first to pounce, giving me a beating because he thought I was like the humans who had put him and the other 'Outcasts' here...thankfully, and for some reason the guards decided it was best to put a barrier between us before I ended up as mince meat.'

More Interruptions)

"That bad huh? Well...I didn't see much difference when I saw him back there." Ekerian said.

'He was worse back then...which is why I wondered about Veruka...She was the one who took his memories of me away...oh wait...I'm getting ahead of myself...in Eduras, humans ruled over some of the magic dwellers, which was odd for Jaddis, because she too hated humans and wanted the world to be rid of them...but I guess she had a plan for all that..in time...anyway...

Someone blasted the wall away and we'd gotten free...I waited to be the last person...once out I ran several paths and came across two others who were with me in the cell Rink and Selize...two who actually thought I wasn't a bad person...were protecting me from danger...but that danger came up on us all too soon.

My friend Reese, who I had talked to on the phone was standing right in front of me with Zappers (Spears that have energy blasts) He threw one to me and said I would glorify the world by getting rid of the two behind me...little did I know that Tenari was up on a hill watching this procession...with a knife...as I thought about what to do...he threw the knife and at the same time I rounded on Reese firing the Zapper, but my aim was thrown off when the knife hit my shoulder.

It was a little blury at this point, but I remember being backed into the wall with the Zapper right in my face and I think that's when Tenari came down and fought off Reese, he wanted to kill him and I being a crazy idiot grabbed him around the middle and begged him to stop...miraculously that's just what he did.'

Yet more interruptions

"So...did he try to kill you afterwards or what?" Ekerian asked.

"He actually became my ally."

"That's...romantic"

"Oh shut up."

"Your blushing...which must mean you had feelings for him!" Molly said.

'In later times yes, I did sort of...fall in love with him, and there was one time where I thought he felt the same, but I'm not going to discuss that now...I had told Rink, Selize and Tenari what I was planning to do and they were all into the idea...but we needed help...so we went in search of Esario the 'Fire Bender' who weirdly enough lives in fire...after he said he'd join us we ventured for a long time until we found Jaddis' lair..and we ran into more problems...Veruka and a few others.

They somehow turned everyone against me and if that wasn't bad enough erased everyone's memory of who I was...Veruka made everyone turn around and remember some fake deed they needed to do...except for Tenari...from then on I decided his memory was more important..

A few times he was close to becoming a friend of mine again..but Veruka stepped in. I found Erasentia and let her free...but that didn't last for long, someone killed her...Tenari swears he saw me do it...but odd as this will sound I don't remember what happened at that exact time...Maybe Veruka did something to my memory...I don't know...never saw her.

Anyway, found out Jaddis was also mother to Tenari...he doesn't remember anything about her..Confronted Jaddis and tried to destroy her power, and the memory lock...but Tenari stopped me, I knocked him out, and for a while was chasing after Jaddis, wanted to destroy her myself, but...she was too powerful...in the end...I just gave up...and in the end...I somehow came back to my own world...that's the end of the story.'

"It must be sad...to see someone who doesn't know who you are..." Molly said.

"Its terrible, but I've lived life all these years, pretending it was only a dream...but after tonight I know its real."

"So.." Molly said a bit hesitantly "What is your wish for the ultimate prize?"

"If I do win...I want Tenari to know the truth about everything."

"I want to know something.." Ekerian said "Before you saw him...what was the wish you were going to make instead?"

"To be truthful...I don't know...If I had one I've forgotten it entirely."


	14. Chapter 14

"You ingratious fool!" General Toros spat out at his Colonal, using as much strength he could muster as his injured arm would allow to force Gemi on his knees. "I'm baffled by the reason as to how you've come to lose all those points."

"The girl's annoying...if she and that bird hadn't interfered...I would have gotten my points...I'll be able to gain them all back this time."

"All of them? Earth has all our points Gemi, we have zero-"

"Your several underestimating me." Gemi recountered. "I'll get those points you just watch..."

"Then do so..." Toros pulled out a small knife and nicked the spot where Tenari punctured him earlier, the Krogs were deep believers in doing their own healing...no medicine required...either deal with the pain and survive...or die at the hands of the enemy. He felt the blood trickling down his back. "Or I will take great pleasure in eliminating you myself."

"I don't need reminding." Gemi said eyeing the knife with disdain. Toros let him be and it was a while before he sought out another lifeform. "What do you want?" He asked of Cyper.

"You do realize I haven't taken all your points." She said. "The Krogs may not like favors but courtesy of the Avatar you still have 80 remaining." Taken aback Gemi had nothing to say, he was greatful...but because the Avatar was human he wasn't about to go thanking anybody.

"I could have made it without any help from him."

"If that's how you feel I'll just remove them from your scoreboard-"

"Leave them! I'll take anything to stop Toros from breathing down my neck."

"Then quit complaining..."  
-

Without the knowledge of anyone else Ekerian went off on a midnight stroll, seeking someone who had left during the night's tale and discussions. Bei Berou had dissapeared somewhere in the middle and it was then Ekerian decided to seek him out.

Well he didn't actually need Bei Berou...it was Sakki Amba who he wished to speak to...and since there were only two people who'd been on good terms with the Elridgean, Ekerian felt it was better to use Bei Berou as the bait. There was no point invovling Arianna in the process, after all she was the problem and he decided she needed to be dealt with accordingly.

"Lost are you?" Someone said, Ekerian recognized Hune Delabarte almost instantly...who wouldn't, every time Ekerian spotted him he wanted to rip that smug look upon the Zerrah's face. "Maybe you should use some of your Nourasian magic to get you back to whatever group your in."

"I know where they are Delabarte, I'm on the lookout for another opponent...though I really should have thought about my magic abilities earlier." Delabarte just gazed at him...making it harder to concentrate on what had to be done. Walking into the next clearing Ekerian thought it best to try out his magic one more time in this spot.

Closing his eyes, Ekerian willed all his thoughts toward one person, once all was focused upon them he sought out the person's life force which came as quicker than expected. Ekerian was very satisfied until the exact whereabouts were established. "What the-" he heard leaves rustling from somewhere behind him and sure enough there was Bei Berou exactly where he (unfortunately) was supposed to be.

"You called for me?" Bei Berou asked in a I'm-really-not-in-the-mood type of voice.

"How could you have known where to find me? I'd just barely started scouting and you pop up right under my nose...this doesn't make any sense." Bei Berou sensed the uneasiness of his comrad even before he had started pacing, surely he could dissapate those feelings?

"Lets just say I felt the pull of your magic a long time before this..."

"Still doesn't explain how you knew."

"Tracking goes both ways my friend...there must be some reason you require such dire assistance." When Ekerian did not return any kind of answer he continued. "Is it...her?" This time Ekerian only glanced at him, though at least he was getting somewhere. "And...?"

"I don't plan on saying anything more, unless I can see Sakki." Bei Berou gave him a reapproachful glance which did nothing but improve Ekerian's temper. "Just take me there, please...he's the only choice we have."

"Whatever your planning." Bei Berou took a few menacing steps towards the Nourasian. "May better be well worth it."

"Oh don't worry..." Ekerian stated when they were merely a few inches apart. "It will be."

Ekerian wasn't the only one who'd gone off wandering in the middle of the night with thoughts on their mind. Arianna was still reeling with her second attack from Toros and the confrontation with Tenari. Hopefully none of the others had ventured here from Emuras, then again...Arianna dismissed that one single thought because after all..she hadn't even tried to get anyone elses memory back.

Why after all this time seven years later had he shown up...and how were his last few encounters with her still within his mind? Arianna thought those small run-ins had been erased, Tenari had after all roughly hit his head on...whatever that thing was...he'd said to Jaddis at that time she wasn't familiar when he woke up...so-

"May I come join you?" Said a familiar voice startling Arianna for only just a moment

"Prince Aikka?"

There was hurt in his eyes as he spoke. "I was never given the title to become King when my parents were brutally forced upon their deathbeds...so naturally as is the custom I stepped down from that position a very long time ago."

"I didn't realize-"

"There is no need for apologies..." Aikka said, since he had not been invited Aikka chose to stay where he was leaning on a tree stump. "For there are many people who still wish to call me by my title. It is Alcazar who took over for the throne..."

Arianna understood what he meant which is why Ekerian must be called 'Prince' now, so the two of them probably are related in some way. "Has he always been, so rough?"

"You mean Ekerian? Well unfortunately we haven't had an opportunity to do any friendly bonding, but I've heard he can be quite tempermental if someone intruded his space." He saw Arianna's look of sadness. "I'm not one to pry but, what exactly went on between you two...I know he's the one who brought you back...but-"

"He feels the reason the Krogs invaded, was all because of my race. Because Humanity decided to venture out into new destinations."

Completely caught off guard and a bit angered, Aikka tried desperately to control the emotions raging inside his heart. "He is starting to really irritate me with this...go on."

"The trust he has is completely diminished, its like he doesn't even have any...one minute he'd act so friendly and then the next moment he's clawing my eyes out...he hates me Aikka...he hates me. I want so much to know him...and yet he won't even tell me about who he's going to marry. Not one word...not even her name."

"Give him space...Perhaps in time he will loosen that wall and let you in"

"We can only hope right?" Aikka got up to leave."Listen...don't say anything to him about this okay?"

"I'm afraid my patients with him has run out. This has to end Arianna.I must do what I think is right. I will not allow him to do this to either you nor Molly no longer."


	15. Chapter 15

Jordan could no longer feel the outrageous pull of Canaletto's evil aura around him, using the Erusean helped quite a lot, though he wondered if this was the right thing...keeping him here when his family was outside these walls somewhere..a free spirit.

Ziou was on the outer side of the temple looking out at the enormous river flowing over the rockbed, on his planet...water only stood silently upon the earth...never before had he seen something as wonderous as what he was seeing now.

"Care to take a tour..?" Jordan asked walking up beside him.

"Aye am, vut ar yew shure yewr up tew eet?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine..."

"Ahnd yewr...cheehargis?"

For a moment Jordan was speechless, what would Cyper and Cyperous do if they came back and found him gone? Showing his prescence early could cause a riot, but...know one would know who he really was...they'd just think of him as another racer. Wouldn't they? No harm in taking a walk...he hadn't used his legs in ages.

"Ah let em stew, I'm sure I'll be found by one of them before long." Which was true...neither assistant left him alone for long periods of time.

"Leed tha weh thahn." Ziou announced following his earthling Avatar at a very slow pace, which needn't be matched by the other at all. He carried a walking stick which supported him every now and then but he made no move to turn back. "Eye haf ceen many theengs in mi lieftiiim, vut dis, iz zomtig mahagneeficand."

Jordan glowed with pride. "Well thank you. I've always felt its way too showy...if you get my meaning. I so wanted to create Oban like Satis my predicessor had done...Wonder what he'd say if he saw it now?"

"Eye wudnt cheng eh ting! Downt evher leesn tew thowz erownd yew, de peupuel hew want cheng ar doze hoo hauv no imahcinatun." Ziou put in. "So dis udder gi yew menteeond befeur, wad waz he liek?"

Alarm bells were screaming inside of Jordan's head warning him not to go too far, or say too much. He didn't really need them, after all...if Satis could pull this off so could he. Right? "The greatest master of them all. He taught me all there is to know of becoming Avatar. A bit annoying at times, though who isn't these days? I wish he was still here to guide me in these hard times."

"Iz dat wy yewv braugt tese udder peupuel heer? Mehak yew veel lesh loonely?"

"I did indeed. However you weren't supposed to come...it was only the ones who were supposed to race. Can't explain to you what happened."

"Meyb yewr brehn gaut fagd oop wid ahl dat pawer." Ziou joked.

"Anything's possible." The Avatar laughed. "The race should be getting on soon...would you like to watch?"

"Nah reely." Ziou said. "Eym mooch mohr cumferable widdout woryng ubout Zofratiel."

"Then we shall travel on."


	16. Chapter 16

Curiosity overtook his overwhelming sense of fear and foreboding. This was dangerous ground to walk on, Bei Berou heard many tales telling of bad business between the Elridge birds and the Nourasian Court.

Though most tales went through gossip lines every story ended the same, with Elridgean birds being victorious in one way or another.

And this...would be another failed attemt, Ekerian may have been the newly elected Nourasian prince, title or no this one needed a severe head examination, why else would they choose the elder kin to take up the throne?

"My senses seem to be failing." Ekerian stated. "I cannot find any trace of Sakki."

:"Do your senses evolve towards higher elevations?"

"...Not to my knowledge, why?"

"Well, he does have wings..." Bei Berou pointed out. "Gives him the advantage for finding a meal."

"I see..." Ekerian felt very dumb. "Then the only way for us to find him is to mind link...care to do the honors?"

Bei Berou glanced in the opposite direction. "Unfortunately I'm unable to aid you in your request."

"He certainly won't come if I call."

"I'm unable because that specific technique is forbidden for Monutians to use, the only exception is our Aurical birds...we can communicate with them that way but...no one ever taught me...I've had to learn everything myself, flying solo." He glanced at Ekerian then. "If your too cowardly to call on him then maybe we should just forget everything and go back."

"I'm not taking that option...this is something I must do...for us all."

So he was pulling Bei Berou's heartstrings again, this talk about Arianna was nothing but a smokescreen, what did he really have up his sleeve and why did it involve him and Sakki? "He might come if you mention me..." They stood there without a word towards eachother, Bei Berou could see the Nourasian was in deep thought it was almost as if he was asleep...when he opened his eyes they saught him out.

"He's on his way."

Sakki felt the breeze glad to be alive, glad to be somewhere other than the earth...all those idiots stuck on the ground had no idea the pleasures of having wings...of being able to take off whenever you wanted, and not have someone tail your every move because your speed was vastly greater than they could imagine.

Stubborn men have often said being on the ground was easier to take because in the air...your a target waiting to be shot at...not true...though there were a few instances when he'd became someone's prey, but he always managed to get away.

 _'Sakki'_ An unknown stranger invaded into the privacy of his mind. _'Sakki!'_ This one was much louder, if the shadow was going to bring him down that way then he'd better find a place to land.

 _'Easy now don't shout!'_ Sakki said finding a nearby branch to perch on. _'Who may I ask is disturbing my feeding routine?_ '

_'Can you pick out an exact scent...I want you to follow that and then meet me...I'm here with the Monutian...'_

Sakki didn't exactly like being ordered, he followed them nonetheless and when he smelled the air..he smelled trouble. _'I have no wish to be involved in a Nourasian pipe-dream, why don't you get over whatever injury it is your nursing over...'_

_'I beg of you to reconsider, this is not some foolish errand...Unless you want Arianna to die then I suggest you get here on the double!'_

Sakki sniffed the air again, Arianna's scent was nowhere near his, however she was with one...which increased his nerves. _'I'm coming...but warning you not to make any sudden moves.'_

"What exactly do you intend to do?" Arianna asked Aikka. "Please don't go flying off the handle on my account..."

"To be royalty, one must learn to respect those of every culture." Aikka countered. "One must also learn the art of the tongue...speaking courteosly, even faking kindness when one has to...but to be outright rude to someone..." Aikka couldn't continue for he was too mad.

"I don't really care what he say's Aikka...you may think he needs to mend bridges, but I on the other hand couldn't care less..." He gave her a dubious look. "All I needed was someone to listen."

"Glad I could give you my ear." Aikka said. "Now would you be so kind as to escort me back into camp?" Arianna's eyes lit up at his suggestion, she immediately ran to his side and slid her arm around his and that is the way they walked back together though she leaned on him a bit more than he wanted...but since her heart was shattered he figured it was just another human symptom. "I'm still going to confront him about this."

"Just as long as I don't have to be present."

"If he's not back when we are...then I'll go find him myself."

The whispering breeze fell upon Cyper as she overlooked the skies of Oban, sun set some time ago giving the many moons their time to shine upon the land. Her favorite time when all was quiet. Dare she interrupt everyone's slumber...a mischevious grin cast upon her face.

With Cyperous waiting below it was now the time to act...but just before it happened something whooshed by ruining her train of thought and causing Cyper to almost topple off her plank.

"Do watch where your going Sakki!" Cyper bellowed angrily. "Share the skies with everyone else!"

"Many apologies!" he said still flying off. "But I can't let the hunt escape."

"That meal of his sure seems to be a long way off..." Cyperous noted as he watched the distance Sakki traveled before finally dissapearing from his viewpoint.

"Suprisingly long..." Cyper said who still had him under surveilance, when she could stand it no more she returned her attention to Cyperous. "So your quite content with letting me use you as a test subject? It could be quite painful."

"Better me than someone else...I didn't want you killing off the Monutian so soon in the program." All he got from Cyper was a touch of eel.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Bei Berou screeched as something flattered above their heads, they both ended up under Sakki's enormous feet, eyes burning with hatred. In fact the Monutian didn't believe Sakki knew he was there with Ekerian...so he spoke up..this time a llittle louder. "Ekerian! What'd you do?"

Sakki's eyes traveled from one to the other. "Which one of you wants to go first?"

"I'm afraid your meaning is lost on me." Bei Berou said feeling more confused by the minute. "Sakki, please explain yourself."

"No...let me explain." Ekerian spoke with such laughter the other two could do nothing except glance at eachother warily. "It was after all, my idea."

"Indeed." Sakki replied snidely finally lifting his feet off of both captives...he glanced at Bei Berou again. "Clever rouse this one...remind me sometime to tear out his brain." He eyed Ekerian. "Thanks though, for giving me another reason to hate Nourasians."

Ekerian realized the error he'd made at once. "Does this mean you don't want to help me? Keep after the girl I mean..." Sakki halted his mid flight trip while Bei Berou's jaw dropped half a mile.

"T-That wasn't a hoax then?" Bei Berou stammered.

"So you didn't believe me either?"

"How could I? You treated her with such disrespect...nevermind, what's this all about?" Ekerian stepped away towards the patch free of any trees and gazed up at the moon, Sakki was about to comment on it when he suddenly spoke up minutes later.

"Do you remember her story? About the man to whom she fell in love?"

"Not very well...why?"

"Because apart from Arianna, I'm the only one who saw him...and the only one who can point him out to you."

Sakki's feathers bristled, he had not heard her story, but once he'd found her...Sakki would be sure to make her tell every detail. "If he's here, then he must be some kind of threat."

"The biggest kind." Ekerian said. "Which is why I called to you...up above would be a great place to hide...and if anyone saw us I highly doubt they'd suspect anything." At that precise moment he could feel Aikka trying to pinpoint his location, not to mention call out to him...he tried shutting out those thoughts. Which worked well until he heard Sakki's next few words.

"I must speak to the girl before this decision is made..." Sakki said. Ekerian made as if to suggest otherwise but he cut him off beforehand. "Otherwise I won't do it. Unfortunately my patience has run thin with you as has my trust...which is to say barely thriving..." His voice traveled over to the Monutian. "Berou, I have no issues with you...so come if you desire."

"Yes Sakki, of course."

"Even though I know where she is. I believe Aikka has asked of my appearence...I have no doubt of your ability to search-"

"The Nourasian is with her." Suprise must have shown on Ekerians face, he heard Sakki issue an extension of audible cawing. "Yes you definetely heard right...and perhaps just this once I can lend you a lift."

Actually Ekerian wasn't asking for one. However he graciously accepted Sakki's invitation for it probably would be a long ride. He first sent message to Aikka telling him he'd be there in a matter of minutes...the next one was to locate Tenari..if he could. "Hey Sakki..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Slow down a litle will ya...I've got to recover my bearings."

"Your bearings?" Bei Berou asked. "If Sakki's the one searching then why does he need your help?"

"Would you like me to point him out to you or not?" After hearing this Sakki slowed down much faster than he usually likes to...he emitted several birdlike caws which were uncomprehendable to the other two. "Get on with the pointing the sooner I have you off my back the better I can consentrate!"

"There's a cliff up ahead a hundred yards or so...when you find it look right up the middle where the large tree is..." He felt Bei Berou shift a small fraction so he could see better. "See him?"

"Not from here..." Bei Berou said. "Sakki your eyes have more distance. If I could use my power to see what your eyes do...I'd highly appreciate it."

"You go right ahead..." Sakki answered a bit reluctantly, he never liked it when someone used the power to use his eyes. Always made his head ache with anger and every time his eyes would pulse to the point of popping out of his head...of course that was only his imagination on the last part. Again he could feel the pressure building...though Berou made less of an effort for the use of his sight than most.

"So that's him then?" Bei Berou asked once he disconnected from Sakki's eyes. Ekerian glanced behind him just for a second in case they'd been spotted.

"Yes. I must warn you, not to breathe a word of this to any living soul...including those of our own group."

"I won't say anything if you won't." Bei Berou said.

"Say anything of what?" Sakki asked. Ekerian smiled...these two may be hard to deal with at times, but they sure knew how to take orders. Even if they weren't intended to be.

0

Aikka had taken Arianna back to their own campsite, she'd already fallen asleep and he'd decided to get Ekerian off his high horse and pull him onto ground level. The several times that he tried, Ekerian forced Aikka outisde the mind barrier. "Such a nuisance..."

Discovering the location was no small task either, it was after he tried for such a long period of time Aikka was beginning to wonder if something happened when a noise from above caused his thoughts to scatter.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Ekerian asked. Aikka wasn't baffled by his appearance just then...it was more due to how he appeared upon the back of an Elridgean. He knew from personal experience that their two races weren't exactly cordial with one another...but this...was something else entierely.

"Should I awake her for you?" Aikka heard Bei Berou ask Sakki who only shook his head.

"I see no need, after all." Sakki glared at Ekerian. "He's already been such a help..."

"That doesn't seem like much of a thank you." Ekerian said. Bei Berou inwardly groaned

"Spotting the rouge was pure luck, you don't expect gratitude just for that do you?"

"It would certianly help." Ekerian sneered.

"Can we not start an argument here please? You might wake the others." Bei Berou pleaded as a few heads near the fire tossed around sleepily.

"Yeah sure." Sakki said eyeing Ekerian once again over the tips of his wings. "I am pleased though, that we found him...or rather, you did. Otherwise..." he nodded at Arianna. "We would have spent the whole night, searching."

"...Your welcome." That was all Ekerian managed to say to Sakki, he didn't wait another second and he sure wasn't going to stay an uninvited guest a moment longer.

"May I ask what all that was about?" Aikka asked glancing from Bei Berou who had just found his sleeping bag and was nestling into it, and to Ekerian whose mind was still in another setting. "Or am I to be left outside the circle of information?"

"An unimportant matter, less imperative I'm sure to the reason we are hereby gathered in counsil."Ekerian stated coming to stand directly beside his cousin. "What ails have you brought upon yourself now?"

Even though they were whispering, Aikka could feel several eyes, many in his own group who had been unfortunately awakened by another appearance from Sakki and his somewhat loud distinctive voice. "Please don't talk until we're beyond hearing distance."

 _'Would this be better?'_ Ekerian heard Aikka cough.

_'Its easy to forget I have this power...much simpler yes.'_

"No one would ever know. At least the ones who were spying on us wouldn't." Ekerian said aloud causing some nearby birds to flutter and at least two eavesdroppers to inwardly curse.

 _'I'm all mind Aikka.'_ Ekerian said once again in mind connection. _'And ears too perhaps.'_

 _'There's no easy way to say this yet I must do so in order to save you from inner turmoil.'_ Aikka began. _'Royalty, patience, love, honor, humility, forgiveness and truth, all of which Nourasians stand for, but what I see in front of me Ekerian..is a disgrace to the name of our people._ '

 _'Enough repitition Aikka._ ' Ekerian groaned, _'My family's already made it perfectly clear that I'm an errogant pighead...I don't need the same from you alright?_ '

 _'Why must you drive away those of which who wish to know you?_ '

_'I have no interest in earthean woman. what makes you think they are worthy of my affections?'_

' _Arianna's only interest in you is friendship...why is that so difficult to understand?'_

''We've already dealt with this discussion, have we not?'' Ekerian said aloud again. Aikka gave him a stoic look, he remained mute. _'Friendship leads to fantasy. Tis always been thus.'_

  
_'Pigheaded and naive.'_

  
_'Don't tell me you've never imagined your earthean princess unclothed, in your bed and under you.'_ Ekerian said smartly, what he wasn't prepared for was a forcfull punch in the stomach, followed by Aikka's dagger only inches from his face...but what he enjoyed most was Aikka's blushing, red hot face. _'Does she not wish the very same of me?'_

' _You should have payed attention when Arianna was giving us the tale about Tenari, it is he who she's in love with, not you...her face glows brightest whenever thoughts of him consume her mind...Even though he does not know her...she yearns for him still.'_

_'That analogy, makes me want to vomit.'_

_'In time, It will all start to make sense.'_

_'The question is...do I want it to? Do I want to know her?'_ It was a question which remained unanswered.


	17. Chapter 17

Wizard Hine did his best to do another relocation of Tenari on the Emuras boundaries, somewhere during the few hours the small man was supposed to be tracking him was when he vanished...that was not good news for him...or Urdu.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Urdu asked at once when Hine the portal master came to him with this information. Hine nodded. "Try more."

"I've already tried sire, dozens of time...Tenari's lifeforce is not of this world."

"I sure hope that means he's dead."

"No." Hine's voice came up more panicked as the screen he was working on gave several alarming beeps, alerting him to yet another problem. "There's a quadrant several lightyears from here, a place called...Oban? Never knew it existed myself. He's there...and, so's the girl."

"The supposed Naphre (Human) who turned out to be a Tamer for Attica?" Wizard Hine nodded again. "Oh come on! This isn't supposed to happen!"

"Especially since Veruka and Jaddis themselves made sure they were well shut of her." Hine said.

"This information must, as much as I hate to do so must go to Veruka immediately." Urdu glanced at the same screen Hine was working on. "She's not much better, but at least I don't have to walk around eggshells as I did Jaddis."

Hine shuddered. "I quite agree...she was the work of the devil that woman. Its quite suprising Veruka managed to subdue her magic and become the next ruler..."

"Especially since she wasn't one of the Danjens." Urdu glanced at the chamber door. "Well I'd best be off...I don't want another ghost reoccurance." He was talking about the last time both he and Hine were in deep discussion, they hadn't noticed Veruka enter..she had been silent for some time before letting the door close with a loud bang...ever since then they'd been alot more careful.

"My lady..." Urdu announced coming quietly into her chambers, her fiery red hair faced him as she looked out on the grounds of the prison/mansion/courtyard/castle. "You won't like what I've to tell you."

"Everything's going bad these days Urdu...I've reason to believe whatever you have to say will not phase me in the least."

'Like hell you won't be phased!' He thought, but what Urdu actually said was."Tenari's gone Lady Veruka...he's been transported to another galaxy and...so has she."

The stare he got from Lady Veruka was so bone chilling all he wanted to do was jump in a pale of hot coals, very rarely did she cause him to feel so terrified. "Repeat those words..." She said urgently, when he did, Veruka's stare was even more brutal. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that they were to be eternaly separated."

"How am I to blame for this?"

"You aren't..." She said callously. "Jaddis must have made a mistake somewhere."

"What are we to do then My Lady."

"You let me worry about that." She gave him a wicked smile. "But don't even think your off the hook."

Urdu glanced behind himself several times before finally deciding to take a trip to the 'Imprisoned Chamber on his own. Even the watchmen, guarding over this godforsaken place were enemies even to him, the only people who weren't lied in these haunted halls. All perceived the chamber to be non-passable, for to glance upon these weary faces who know no other life than endless slumber, means a chance encounter with inner turmoil.

He remembered once when Jaddis had to calm the mind of a servant child who chanced a glance at who used to be his father entombed in the said chamber, when neither remedy or words could cure his ails, Urdu fetched Veruka, who indeed took his most recent memories of the event, and all those of the past as well, no more trauma, no more worrying who that man in the see through vase resembles...

Each of these poor souls never saw the end coming for them, Including Jaddis' daughter Erasentia, one of the most beautiful of all, she was the one he desired to wed long ago on that summer's night before the everything went wrong...

One of the bender's, Dashi he believed was the cause of all this. he was both Jaddis' and Erasentia's trusted adviser, little did anyone know that he could choose an appearance at will to suit himself so he could never be caught by either of them. That is until Jaddis decided to try and rid the world of humans...and though the plan never succeeded, it didn't stop those select few from giving it their all to land Jaddis in her own imprisonment.

"You have naught to fear my beautiful princess..." Urdu whispered placing his hands upon the glass which had kept his lovely Erasentia prisoned from everyone else. "I'll get you out..." He glanced to his left. "One way or another." His eyes saught out the banished warrior Attica. "We shall all be freed."

Urdu felt very weary, especially upon hearing that the Naphre was still alive somewhere...she was the cause of all this debachery. Well, maybe not everything, but...Attica came from within her soul that had to count for something. Before the girl ever arrived Urdu hadn't ever imagined humans as Tamers for Rouge Warriors, it was so unheard of.

People like Attica were supposed to reside inside those who held magical ability. He had to give credit to the Naphre though...most rouges who became severed outisde their Tamer's without first preparing to preserve their power go berserk and die within three minutes. Attica had outlived over 97 percent of her own kind. Urdu imagined she knew the fate of her life was well upon her and began training long before the time came for her to be ripped apart from a human being's inner soul.

See that was another problem, if someone's a Tamer they're already likely aware of it...the human girl however had absolutely no idea...otherwise she wouldn't have bled so much when Jaddis did her reaching through someone's body to grab at another soul attachment thing.

"I'll come back..." Urdu said pushing the power button for the lights off. "I give you my solemn word that I'll return." Little did he realize that the lighting wasn't the only energy source he turned off.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star-Racers…all I own are my own characters, like Tenari, Cyper, Cyperous, Bei Berou, Sakki Amba…and such and so forth…blah blah blah…

Tenari glanced up at the morning sky just as it was breaking past dawn, where the sunlight had barely risen over the horizon. What was supposed to be a spectacular moment turned out to be less than so, due to the fact his mind drew elsewhere.

Towards the fact a killer was on the lose...and the killer just happened to be here amongst other creatures he'd never seen or imagined would cross his path in a lifetime. How would Senti react if she knew the girl was here now waiting yet again to strike at her younger brother?

Should have done away with her when he had the chance to, could've done it before Jaddis sent her back in her own timeframe, and if it weren't for the stupid rules here...he would strike her down before she got a second chance to breathe.

Humans he could deal with, it was that other creature who was attacking her that was an even bigger problem. What was the word Delebarte told him earlier? Krouz? Anyway...those things were bred for fighting, he could just smell the foul stench they discreeted.

Isolation was the key to everything, just stick your nose in another spot and no one would be the wiser. Well it was his motto at least, though it hardly ever worked out the way it was supposed to. Especially now, since he'd spotted a bird a while back holding travelers, they weren't on a joyride either Tenari could feel their eyes digging into the back of his brain.

Learning to go by your feelings was something he'd been trained for, once you knew about it, it was best not to let the enemy smell fear, or let on that you knew of their trap. Tenari wouldn't have known about it were it not for that creature's awful screeching panic garble. The birds on his homeland did the same thing too, no one else knew their language though...except again for the girl.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked himself in the vivid reflection of the water as he washed away the dirt clinging to his face. "Better yet when and where?" Each time his mind tried to recall a small tidbit about her...it seemed to dissapear along with what he was thinking about. "Where..."

His mind began to wander, getting back on track became a wasted effort, Tenari found time slipping away from him...precious days which could have been spent elsewhere...now lost on account of some strange phenomena. That woman was the cause of it all...he knew it..somehow.

"Payback will be dealt." Tenari said as he heard a faraway bird give a warning call to signal the start of the last of the ring race challenge.

"Finally..." Bei Berou shouted getting out of his slouching position in the trees. "I was beginning to wonder if Cyper had forgotten the rest of us.." Truth was, he was heartbroken she had not come to search for him ever since the last ring race. Usually by now they would be conversing. Even though Bei Berou heard what she had said...he still could not believe those words, something else was hidden there waiting for him to catch.

"Go Gemi." Toros said looking beyond the sky towards the sound to which the signaling bird calls. "Bring back your honor and those points. We must be victorious." Gemi said nothing and instead went off in search for many many rings. He would not lose his temper so easily like the last time…it would lead to his death in the end if that were to happen.

~0~

Cyper in her usual position high atop the skyline next to an unfortunate dead tree, the one Gemi had cut down after learning Sakki Amba had chosen to conceal the ring from him. The stump however wasn't really dead yet and still had some existence. "I call upon the beings who were here before us…lend us aid to help this living being of nature." She could not use her voice alone, with the push of a single peach colored button her voice echoed through out the beads of grass whispering amongst the ever large grayish creatures. "I by myself am not equipped with such a power."

There was a small movement from below far down on the hillside, several of these creatures had listened to her request most of them had become a rather odd shade of yellowish gold and were in singing in harmony, the bark of tree which had been dismembered was now slowly liquefying, becoming one with the earth again to return from the roots it had been assembled from.

"The process of re-growth takes time, it may be a while before this sapling is whole once more." Cyper said to the creatures below, though she knew they spoke no English they understood it just the same.

"Too much time, we cannot afford-" Cyperous began

"You need not worry over it." Cyper gazed at another tree where Cyperous had been perched. "The beings of nature do not bend to our wills. Patience. It will be itself before the master's time is up."

"Your making it sound as if this tree is bound to the life of our Avatar." Cyperous said gazing towards the area where Jordan's temple would be. "We both know it to be false."

"Oh…?" Cyper's voice caused him to gaze back at her in question. "The life of our master means everything, if he dies the rest of Oban dies with him."

"Don't say such things." Cyperous said. "Even if its true…"

~0~

Knowing he was just a handful of points away from being in the next phase of the race didn't help matters, Bei Berou still felt uneasy. Time was halfway up, but the problem was there weren't any rings for him to find. At the very start there had been dozens upon one area…now it seems as if-

"Watch it!" Somebody yelled. Though Bei Berou had no clue as to where the sound was coming from as he had looked in all directions, except up as whoever shouted landed on him a moment later. "Sorry." the guy who fell mumbled. "They're just so hard to reach."

Bei Berou gazed at him for a moment puzzled before looking up to where this stranger had fallen. His jaw almost dropped, every one of those rings was now so high the only way to get them was to climb up these trees. No wonder he's been having problems.

Though not the best climber of things he still had to give it a shot, he began at a slow pace getting quicker as he went up, but just like the other guy…Berou to had fallen again and again and, well you get the idea. "I just don't understand how can we achieve points if no one can reach them."

It was then an idea popped into his head. He could use the daggers. They were small, yet highly effective as his instruments found their marks with precision. Though Berou hated causing ill will towards living things the trees would have to deal with his heinous acts of violence. "Its for a worthy cause." Bei Berou said giving the tree a sorrowful pat each time he'd made a mark. "I'm sure you'll understand."

Getting to the top was rough, though as he gazed down on the branch he'd reached for easy access he changed his mind immediately, the drop below would be fatal if not worse. "Was it you Cyper who thought up with this idea?" His question was answered by nobody. "It must be, no one else would be this cruel, or this smart."

He jumped

Bei Berou got the ring! And so had someone else.

He was afraid of this.

~0~

Tenari was quick to catch on to the dilemma he too had quite a time searching until looking up as he heard one of the branches cracking to see an opponent trying to climb furiously up a tree. If this was the way it was supposed to be Tenari would have to hurry to get the rest of the 10 points he desired.

The quicker he got the easier it was until at last the last tree he went to presented even more of a problem then the others. The blasted ring was in the middle of a circle of trees which were 8 feet or so away from his prey. Worse there weren't any branches for him or anyone to land on after the capture…if he could grab it.

Once he jumped there was no going back. Tenari began his descent and as he began to fall someone else came into view, not bothering to look he tried with all his might to get to the ring first, but to no avail they had taken it together. As his eyes went to whoever had stolen has glory of his needing at last 1 more point he felt a little bit of recognition. Which made Tenari loose his patience, something no one had done in quite some time.

"You!" Tenari shouted at him, causing the blue skinned creature to gaze at him questioningly. "Did you think I wouldn't notice your little flying party?" His eyes began to grow slowly.

"We were only…" His blue eyes were wary and once they saw Tenari's apricot ones weren't backing down he finally relented. "So you knew?"

"Knowing how to tail someone is one thing but being discreet about it is something you have a lot to learn. If that bird of yours had not let out so much screeching garble or had been flying so slowly I wouldn't have noticed. Add that to the fact that I've already seen your other companion with…her."

"My companion?" Bei Berou said baffled. "You mean the Nourasian Prince? I don't think so!"

"Be that as it may-"

"This is not the moment." Bei Berou shouted. "We have something else to deal with here…like getting down…"

"Yes I know." Tenari said. "Its bothering me as well."

"I assure the two of you will not perish." Said someone off to their right, Tenari gazed at the woman but before he spoke the blue skinned one did. "What took you so long to show up?"

When she did nothing but continued to stare off into the distance he got a little angrier. "Cyper, don't run away, and please don't ignore me -"

"Bei Berou…." Cyper said a little harshly. "I wish to speak of this tale of yours no more. Either the two of you break it…or I'll disqualify you."

This time Tenari spoke, he knew the time for them was running out "So your saying neither one of us will get hurt?"

"You have my word…" Before either of them had a chance to speak again she completely vanished.

"Ready?" Tenari asked him to which he nodded. They broke the ring in two sections and they started falling fast. A green glow appeared from above Tenari and Berou looked up in time to see a small chute form on both of their halves. Causing them to slow down. "Ingenious!"

Bei Berou reached the ground first and he had quickly run off to find more when all the sudden footsteps were heard from behind and Tenari ran along side with him. "Get too close and you will get burned." he said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bei Berou said knowing full well who he was referring to. "How close were you anyway?"

"Not close enough." Tenari said.

"So you say." Bei Berou said achieving more speed and running off leaving Tenari feeling confused about what he'd just said to him. "So you say…"

"Time!" Cyperous voice flew over the large quadrant of Oban. "These last competators along with the ones who made it previously will go on to the next round, the ones who have less than 200 points will be retuned to their planets….

Adonis

Planet: Amecium

Points acquired: 250

Moves to the next challenge

Tivarous

Planet: Heather

Points acquired 231

Moves to the next challenge

Yoshi

Planet: Hanu

Points acquired 227

Moves to the next challenge

Renquist

Planet: Orion

Points aquired: 221

Moves to the next challenge

Tenari

Planet: Eduras

Points acquired: 207

Goes to next challenge

Bei Berou

Planet: Monutian

Points acquired: 203

Next challenge

Enomaru

Planet: Belt of Banubi

Points acquired 200

Moved to the next challenge

Gemi

Planet: Krog Imperium

Points acquired: 200

Moves to the next challenge

If your name has not been called then I am sorry to say that you will be returning home…."

"So that's it then…" Ekerian stated when he'd heard the final call for scoring. "I wonder what's next."

"I'm sure we'll find out." Arianna mumbled. It was one thing to go up into the next round, and quite another to hear Tenari was coming along with them. She knew he had great reflexes and skill to master getting the rings, but she had never expected him to move up with her. "Soon enough."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite part of the story, as well as the most difficult to write. Spent at least a month on the scene between Arianna and Ekerian alone. Even tried changing the end once... But it stuck.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story everything else is owned by Savin.

The ease of Jordan's heavy breathing began to cease as he fell into a deeper slumber than before, always worrying the ever watchful Cyperous and giving great relief to his faithful partner in crime Cyper who had been waiting until now to delegate amongst themselves for quite some time now.

"Do you think it that simple?" Cyperous asked of Cyper who as always had her head in the upwards direction searching for the stars. "To come up with another challenge as hard as this one before the actual race begins…"

"Simplicity is but a myth. To those who see things which are easily obtained must first have great strength and a determination which intimidates those around them into obeying their objectives."

"Ah…" Cyperous said completely lost as to what she'd just said. Though when she spoke again this time it was clearer than before. Had more meaning.

"I fear the upcoming battle ahead." Her eyes turned to him, Cyper's gaze was cold as ice as her next words were spoken. "Kanaletto's seal will not hold forever." Cyper gazed at Jordan sadly. "He knows of this, and he feels scared to tell anyone." Cyper's mind techniques although scary had become somewhat useful at times. Cyperous had even scoffed at her abilities once, he knew better now and was in complete shock as to what she was saying…no wonder she wanted to wait until the avatar was asleep.

"What do you see?" He saw a hand go up to Cyper's chest as if her heart could no longer bear any further weight upon it. "CYPER!" Cyper held up her other hand telling him to stay where he was.

"Its not what I see…it's what I feel…" The pain upon her face was extremely hard to bear, Cyperous wanted to help, he knew no good would come of it. "They are coming! And we cannot keep them out this time." She collapsed, grasping his arm as if her life depended on it. "Cy is…trying to escape." Seeing the look of horror on his face she tried to calm his nerves. "Your head must be clear for this, my brother."

In her time of need Cyper never once called him by what he truly was, flesh and blood relation. It sometimes seemed as if they were several light years removed, though actually Cyperous still bears the gray mark somewhere on the right side of his ear near the nape. A memento of their entry into this world, one which on such occasions such as this was designed to give her aid. "And so it shall be!." His tone was quick with urgency and strength. With his nails he dug into his grayish skin causing it to bleed, being careful not to do much to distress to Cyper he did the same thing conjoining both their heads together once again to be linked. "For the third twin who was not to be, your soul does not belong and you have no right to live in a body that is not rightfully yours. I release you!" His hand went to Cyper's where an orange blot appeared, he circled a finger around it and pulled his hand away…there in front of them was an orange ball which he immediately dropped to the ground. "Be at peace…" He said to Cyper. "You aren't threatened now."

Jordan awoke just in time to see a floating bubble high up in the air where he saw both of his assistants submerged in it, he knew what this meant as they were floating slowly around in there, and he also knew what to do to the orange circular object now lying feet from him. He broke it with his staff. "You cannot afford to love Cyper, not anyone." He quickly scanned towards where Ziou was, if the Erusean saw any of this there's no telling what Jordan would have to do to keep him quiet, luckily, he was asleep. "And neither can I…"

Through Jordan's pain began sprouting…

"Fireflies?" Aikka asked Molly as he gazed in wonderment at the creatures before him.

"Yes…" Noticing his hesitation as one of them flew closer to him she said. "They're harmless."

After a brief moment Aikka laid out his hand, palm up he didn't have to wait long as some of them brushed their bodies with his skin, creating a sort of tickling sensation that was rather peculiar. Molly watched Aikka's eyes wich were lowered as if in a daze. She hadn't seen that look in a long time…since before their race together on Alwas, when everything had taken a sudden turn for the worse.

"Aikka…?" Molly asked taking hold of the hand which Aikka was still up in the air surrounded by fireflies. His eyes gave her a questioning look. "Will the Krog's ever leave Nourasia?"

Aikka's breath caught at the question, and he had notice Ekerian who had been kneeling by the surrounding water stiffen, although the prince didn't know it Aikka saw his cousin's eyes flash in their direction. This was a touchy subject with him, Aikka knew, but he was not about to steer away from the question because of it. "Time will only tell." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "After our last adventure here they retreated. We had hoped anyway…" His eyes grew angrier. "Toros feined his departure and had his squadron hide out in caves…much to our displeasure when…" Aikka said no more…he didn't have to, it had all come together like a puzzle…the reason for so many things…like why Ekerian is now the prince…and why Aikka's parents had been slain. Or why the promise he made to her had to be delayed. Aikka must have been worried about the Krog's reaction as to the sudden appearance of the winner of Oban. She began to understand it all too clearly.

"Yes, but your alive, that's what counts right?"

Aikka smiled. "I can always count on you to look on the bright side.." He gazed into her eyes. "My princess."

She blushed. "Charmer." She said. "Really Aikka, after losing so much you still haven't rid yourself of your princely attitude…"

Amused Aikka let go of her hand and bowed before her causing Molly's face to redden even more. "Being born to a royal family does tend to have its disadvantages at times. You are wrong about one thing Molly." He took her hands in his again. "I haven't lost you." He leaned forward letting his forehead rest against her own. A sudden rustling made the both of them look up as Ekerian made to move away with haste as to not watch the rest of their intimate display of affection. 'Forgive me.' Aikka said in mind connection. 'I know how much it pains you to see us this way.' Aikka was not prepared for the gaze Ekerian beheld him with as he looked back. He'd never once seen his cousin react or look at him that way ever before…it was as if Ekerian's mind was conflicted. There was a sort of uncertainty there. 'No, forgive me.' He said moving on.

Aikka stared after him…wondering.

"Hey." Molly's voice called to Aikka. "What's up with him?" Her thumb pointed back. She too had seen his look.

"I'm not entirely sure."

-0-

Conflicting emotions began to pummel Ekerian ever since the fireflies appeared. It was not to them Ekerian placed the blame…but his own heart. Instict told him to ignore the tightening of his chest…but eventually, even Ekerian's mind betrayed him with misguided information. He was no longer in control. He had to run away. Had to escape before someone could see his fear. Too late. Aikka knew. Ekerian knew he knew, that in itself was the problem. The prince thought he could glance back at him without giving anything away, but…the eyes of his cousin held questions within them. Questions Ekerian would never answer. An even more unpleasant feeling was falling over a root because your head had been up in the air the whole entire time, his teeth chattered together hard, Ekerian was just lucky his tongue hadn't been between them at the time.

Cursing himself for being inattentive to the surroundings around him, Ekerian felt it best to keep his sight straight ahead…how could he ever achieve to do such a thing when everything around him was transformed by a beautiful arc of light created by these mysterious creatures. His transfixion for them remained until a sudden motion caught his eye a bit further into the distance, it wasn't much movement, therefore he wasn't sure what made him become attracted to it. The further he moved on the more the shape came into view. It was the shape of a woman.

Halting in mid-stride so as not to disturb her, Ekerian was unsure of what to do. It felt best to retreat for the time being but for whatever reason he was frozen and could only watch in silence as this lonely creature just sat there underneath the Weeping willow tree with arms and legs wrapped together, her head gazed at the small pool of water before her. Withdrawing his eyes from her for just a mere moment, Ekerian felt anger. Not towards the woman but towards what caused this pain of hers. Never before had he seen this side of her, though maybe it was only a human emotion, nevertheless the recent appearance of Tenari had shaken Arianna up a bit. Unless of course Bei Berou had spoken to her about his earlier run in with him, Ekerian prayed it not to be the case.

Speaking of which Ekerian had not seen sight of the Monutian ever since their little said meeting merely hours ago. If the prince were to hazard a guess as to where Bei Berou might be off to, he'd know exactly where to look. He may have been attracted to the avatar's female assistant, but if he was in the Monutian's shoes he'd stay well away from her…Cyper was scarier than hell. Bringing himself back to the present situation at hand, Ekerian felt an even more uneasiness wash over him, a sudden sense of someone's watchful eyes tugged at his nerves, making him stiffen…however when he surveyed the area surrounding himself and Arianna there was no one else except the two of them in the entire area. However, he had to be entirely sure because he did not want to become another fascinating object of Tenari's to prey upon.

Unfortunately, he would have to agree with Tenari's reaction to what they had been doing, Ekerian was certain he too would have acted the same way. He began to search with the same Nourasian magic he used to find Bei Berou earlier…thankfully he wasn't as close as the Monutain had been and was far enough away for the Prince to be at peace with. 'Glory be the heaven's' He said to himself. 'Give me strength!' Ekerian walked farther on down the path away from Arianna. 'My path has clouded, and my soul is tortured with doubt…I must ask for help.' He looked towards the moon. "A sign…anything…" As if been summoned by his request a golden dove sheathed in light came in his direction, on second inspection noticed many fireflies seemed to be enveloping the creature in their light. Amused and astounded Ekerian started when the dove's eyes were directly upon him, green.

He knew then that the eyes of this bird were giving him a soul purpose, to travel on…to what exactly he wasn't sure but the dove never wavered as if it knew the pace it was going would let Ekerian keep up. The dove went straight for where Ekerian feared it would lead him…straight back to Arianna, who had not noticed the prince enter the clearing, or the dove who plunged straight into the water, leaving a small trail of fireflies underneath its feet as they finally met their fate and drown below. Ekerian was alarmed by how out of touch she was with the world, he had deliberately broken twigs and branches underfoot and yet she still had not acknowledged his presence. To what far off place had her mind drifted? "Arianna…" He saw her head drift up a bit and her eyes became less cloudy, but she still did not respond to his voice so he tried again. "You seemed troubled…"

Her gaze this time was directed at him and she could not hide the truth of the pain withheld in them, yet her voice was clear. "Huh? Oh Ekerian. No…I'm just, tired."

"I know a grieving heart when I see one." He said, she only gave him a blank stare. "Worrying alone will only make things worse."

"And why should that matter to you?" Her tone suddenly became cold. "The only reason you're here is because Aikka bit your head off…and now he's making you apologize."

"No!" His tone got her attention though he was unsure if it was for the good, or bad. Right now he couldn't care less, she'd just hit a nerve. "I came here of my own volition. My only request is that you listen to what I have to say."

"…I'm listening." Arianna said, Ekerian was pleased to see what he had just said startled her. She may not have been giving him her full attention with her eyes, but her whole body stiffened.

"No, you must come with me." For in order for her to listen, she first needed to see what he was explaining, though her eyes held doubt within them as he approached with his hand out, waiting for her to take it, when she did not he only stood there waiting. "Come with me…" His voice issued a more stern command, he meant it to be an order and was glad to see she had obeyed.

"Ekerian? What-" She began but he alarmed her by cutting her off.

"Don't speak just yet." He said still holding her by the wrist as if he was afraid she'd run away. "Just wait until we arrive."

'Arrive where?' Arianna wondered to herself. 'What's with him and why's he acting so strange.'

"Look." He said stopping in front of a huge endless area of water. "What do you see?" Arianna had become slightly nervous as he was behind her, with both his hands touching her shoulders.

"…Water…"

"And beyond that?"

"The trees…"

"And beyond that?"

"I don't -"

"Just humor me. Go on…"

"…The sky…?" She heard him chuckle.

"You want to know what I see?" Ekerian said clasping his hands together tightly where a bluish glow appeared within them and as the prince's hands unclasped a spear like object began to form. Ever so silently he dipped both feet into the water's edge and waited there. Something swam right past him, however it did not evade the spear. Ekerian withdrew a fish making sure Arianna was paying close attention he said "Life." He paused, giving what he was about to say next a hopeful dramatic effect. "Living as it must do to survive." He gazed at the poor creature struggling to free itself. "Even though I may make this my evening meal…" Ekerian released it back into the water where it swam away. "And even though the fish thought that it might have had its last breath, it swam off…eager to see another day." Still seeing the state of confusion Arianna was in he went into further explanation. "They do not continue as you have done, to go on living in the past waiting for it to swallow them whole. They live in the now, as you should be…Forget Tenari…"

"Do you know how badly I've ached to get rid of this feeling I have for him! I've already tried to do just that, back then it was easier, but now…" Arianna began hugging herself. "I just don't know what to do."

"In the end there could come a point when you may be the last one standing." He said. "If so…that wish of yours must not be used on the likes of him." Arianna gasped. "He's not worth it! Why not choose your own desire to fulfill?"

"Because I never had any others, you asked me earlier what my actual wish would have been if we had not crossed paths. The more I thought about it the more I realized it had been my original plan all along."

Groaning, Ekerian placed his head in his hands trying to figure out what else he could say because right now he didn't think he was getting through to her at all. "Arianna you need to stop, quit thinking about the life you had back then because you act like your still in it."

"You make it sound so easy-" She cried, Arianna was about to say more to defend what she thought was a good enough sounding argument when all of a sudden one of Ekerian's hands shot up and went to her mouth.

"Don't let it haunt you…" He pleaded. Her eyes could not look towards his anymore because that's exactly what was occurring. "Your only making it worse, don't you see what's happening." His hand went up to her chin, turning her head back to force her to look at him. "Your only killing yourself."

Her eyes tried desperately not to well up with tears and try as she might to keep these surge of emotions from escaping, Arianna wouldn't last much longer, she knew that, and yet with Ekerian here she wanted to be strong enough not to weaken in his arms.

Yet that's what ended up happening…

She knew better than to wrap her arms around the whole of Ekerian's body for that was not the proper thing to do to someone you just barely met…instead her hands grasped the hems of the Prince's collar just above the collarbone. She dare not look at him just yet…she was afraid, afraid he'd pull away if by some chance that her gaze would somehow repel him. His stomach was already tightly clenched and his heartbeat quickened at an alarming rate, he must really be confused by what she was doing…Arianna quickly recovered before he had the chance to pull away. "I'm sorry." she uttered rather urgently, removing herself from him. "I don't know what came over me."

"…No, don't apologize…" Said Ekerian who didn't understand what happened just then. He had never had anyone do that to him before, not even his fiancé. Something in the back of his mind told him it was another one of those human symptoms. Throughout the whole ordeal Ekerian had remained frozen. The hand that held her cheek before had still been there, but at a lopsided angle.

Arianna must have caught the awkwardness projected by his voice, she had all the sudden become rather distant. "I think I'll turn in for the night." She said walking a few steps before gazing back at him. "Coming?" He shook his head. And she continued on…without another word. Arianna thought it best not to say goodnight and left him there to return to where she had been before the prince had somehow found her earlier. Camp was the only place Arianna wished to avoid at the moment…at least until all these thoughts could be cleared.

'Tenari…' Arianna thought, her eyes welling up with tears which fell into the pool of water, the white dove (which had not moved) showered himself with some of those sparkles. 'I'm afraid to let you go…but I must.' More tears, but she willed herself not to cry out. 'What's the use in trying, if Veruka found out then all my efforts would be in vain…again.'

Ekerian had to clear his mind too. Which is why he stayed behind, he figured no one would notice him in his prolonged absence or even think to search for him until after dawn. He couldn't shake away the feeling he had as Arianna held herself to him. Or the loss of warmth when she pushed away. Why then had he not told her what he truly wanted to say before she ran away like a scared little mouse? It was unclear to him, his thoughts must have taken an all new direction after seeing the agony Arianna was putting herself through. He could no longer stay here in this vast majority of water filled space, he wanted something more serene, and subtle. A place where he could hide from others without being seen, but in reality there was no such a place unless you felt the need to hide under a rock. Too agitated to deal with the fact that he wanted to find a more suitable place to hide, he instead felt it necessary to venture back into his group. To where he would surely find a solution in the morning.

Nearing the place where the white dove had taken him Ekerian slowed, so as not to be of any disturbance to the dove, if it was still there of course. As he closed the gap between himself and the entrance he began hearing cooing noises, several cooing in fact, which meant this must have been a nest area for them. Several of them were eyeing Ekerian with suspicion as his head turned the corner, unbeknownst to them they were not what he had become interested in as soon as his eyes could focus in the darker environment. After all this time, Ekerian thought she had gone to bed.

Although curious, he decided to study her at more of a distance, in case these doves decided he was a threat and alerted her to the fact there had been someone else around. It was then he noticed the slumped shoulders and the droop of her head, which hung down in such a manner which he could not see. The rays of moonlight shown through the trees captivating Arianna's attention. As her head raised up to seek some sort of comfort from it, Ekerian gaped, her eyes were filled with water and she looked as though she had been crying, not of sorrow, but with hope.

He knew then she'd taken his words to heart and was finally moving on. Yet how long had she been weeping? Surely not the entire time, if so then why was he just standing there gawking at her instead of trying to ease her pain. He knew what he had to do even before considering the reactions it would cause.

'You needn't worry by yourself' He had said linking his mind with hers. It had startled her for just a brief moment before he took hold of Arianna's hand giving it a gentle pull…As Arianna turned her head in question as to whom she was linked with the pulling stopped.

Giving her eyes enough time to witness him, he ever so readily lured her the rest of the way, pulling her close towards his heart. While one of his hands cradled her head the other had encircled her waist. "I'm here for you." He said aloud.

Only for an instant did she hesitate before wrapping both her arms around him…and that's how they stayed.

''This hate I have inside is eating me away. I no longer wish to have hatred towards you or any other human I may come in contact with…forgive me…'' Her answer to this was to grip him tighter in their embrace, and although he couldn't see it…Arianna was smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except this story.

While some slept under the many stars on Oban, Arianna was wide awake with one hand resting on her chest while left one she draped over her forehead, to soothe the headache slowly forming and also to count on the many moons and many stars.

Wondering when her headache would subside she glanced over at the ever snoring symphony she felt at the moment were more of a nuisance right now than she considered them friends. Never in all her life had she heard anyone snore so much as Rush. The humongous alien gave off such a racket it was a wonder anyone was sleeping. As Rush's lungs breathed in and out so did the trees moving up and down, some lower branches almost invading the insides of his mouth.

Even Eva was sleeping through this whole ordeal; she must have been used to all of this the last time she was here. Arianna thought. Glancing at the scene before her Arianna gave a little chuckle as to what she had just noticed and wished there was a camera or something she could use to capture this little Kodiak moment.

Arianna got up to get a closer look and she took in more details than she had just by laying on the ground Aikka and Ekerian were wrapped in each others arms with little Ziou in the middle being treated like a pillow for both the Nourasians, poor thing would have to bathe in the morning unless he wanted to keep their drool all over his clothes and skin.

Sometime during the night Sakki must have decided to join their little group, she hadn't noticed until she walked to the other side of Rush that he had taken position beside him with Molly resting on his back with Zophratiel snuggled up against her…drool not included.

Arianna wished to walk further away from the group, but recent events forced her to stay at her companions sides. She did not want another run in with Tenari and even less of one with a Krog.

A soft breeze touched her skin and she thought she saw a shadow flicker past her own but saw nothing when she turned to look. Hating the feeling of being watched Arianna in somewhat fear and unknowingness rubbed her hands against her arms to shake off the goose bumps and cold that she now felt.

"Hold on to something." A voice said from above

"Sorry…?" Arianna said in confusion to where the voice was coming from because looking up she could see no one.

"I said…" Cyper as if annoyed came down to eye level with Arianna who immediately relaxed seeing who it was, but not by much. "Stay put." Cyper pulled out a bead of which the color was indiscernible lifting it up in the air it neither stopped nor came back down it just kept on flying upwards until at long last she could no longer see it but observed a flash of light forming where she thought the light had gone.

"Wha-" Arianna yelped as the ground and everything before her started to crumble away or shoot up like a volcano finally erupting. "WHAT IS THIS?" Arianna yelled glaring daggers at Cyper.

"Change…" Was the only thing Cyper said before fading away completely, leaving Arianna totally at a loss as for what to do. As the ground before her turned in on itself she felt her only source of safety skyrocket.

Up, up, up went her platform leaving her nothing to hold onto with the wind crashing against her, seeing the sun at such a close angle Arianna shaded her face, not that that would help very much. This joyride of hers came to a complete stop causing Arianna to fly farther into the vast beyond. But you know what they say…what goes up must go down.

And down she did go with a disgustingly fast paced force, Arianna had a hard time finding her voice for the wind rushing past caused her lungs to fill up with too much air it was even harder to breathe. The blearing sunlight now was nothing more than a small dot on the horizon and the treetops came into view with amazing clarity.

Was this to be her last breath? After everything shes been through Arianna now would become fodder for whatever sort of creatures resided on this planet. This could not be.

"NO!" She finally screamed waving her arms to and fro; she closed her eyes so the impact would no longer scare her when a pair of hands grabbed at her arm, she suddenly felt the strong push of wind recede. For a moment she dared not breathe or open her eyes for fear it was all an illusion.

"Whoa…" Arianna heard a voice say and glanced up to see Bei Berou holding on to her for dear life while on the back of Sakki who was gliding more slowly through the air than before, she could see he was out of breathe from however far and fast he and the Monutian had just traveled to save her. "Too close." Bei Berou said grabbing on to her other hand and pulling the rest of her up next to him.

"I, um…how?" Was all Arianna managed to say.

"The vision of a bird goes farther than any other creature." Sakki called from below. "But it was Berou who saw you first." When Arianna looked questioningly at the both of them it was Bei Berou who answered. "He let me borrow his eyes. It really is quite useful."

"Thanks…" And noticing that Bei Berou had not let her go she said. "You, can let me go now." But Bei Berou shook his head.

"That's not happening until we reach the ground without it bouncing beneath us." He said. 'Speaking of which, is there a safe landing somewhere?" He asked Sakki.

After a few moments of silence Sakki said; "There's a clearing up ahead." Without waiting to be questioned Sakki at once lent his sight to Berou. "Looks like everyone's there."

"Cool!" Arianna all of a sudden gasped, causing Bei Berou's connection to break and Sakki gaze up at her a little startled.

"Are you saying you saw everything through his eyes?" Bei Berou asked, Arianna nodded and Bei Berou glanced back at Sakki with a worried expression. "I was under the impression your sight could only be lent to one rider, otherwise you'd be totally blind and unable to fly."

"True…" Sakki said. "Ah wait, it also connects through touch, so because the two of you were linked the connection was made to both." He glanced at Arianna. "It appears she's not handling it well either. You look a bit pale." At that moment she puked, and as to spare Sakki hours and hours of cleaning, preening and whatever else he had to do to get rid of all the chunks, she quickly leaned over the side and did her business.

Meanewhile everyone else had begun to go towards high ground, for an unknown reason the higher altitude was less shaky and more reasonably stable for others to step, stumble and fall on. The little Eruseans got a lift from Rush, while Aikka and Ekerian were together with Molly who was frantic over where Arianna had gotten to.

"We must keep moving." Aikka said trying to keep Molly from falling on the ground as much as he was. "She's in good hands."

"You know where she is? Oof!" Molly asked, as Aikka had falling bringing her down with him so they were on top of each other. Ekerian followed soon after that falling on top of them.

"Here let me help you." Ekerian said giving Aikka a hand who was going to help Molly but she beat him to the bullet so to speak and at least tried to stand in one place while the ruckus below was still in progress. Ekerian said to Molly. "Aikka's right we must keep on the move, and as it happens." He said looking up as a shadow had passed. "They are heading in the same direction." Pointing his thumb behind as well as nodding his head.

Molly gazed up at the same time as Ekerian when she noticed the shadow, smiling she muttered "Showoffs." She gazed at Aikka. "Where's G'dar when you need him?" At which point Aikka laughed.

"Come now Molly, you know I was unable to help the fact that I am now mount-less, need you rub it in? Perhaps we should take this up with Jordan? I'm sure he could give some sort of explanation."

Moment of silence

"Who's Jordan" Ekerian asked.

"Aikka!" Molly gasped, she had totally forgotten there was someone else present and so apparently had Aikka for he had stopped short after Molly had scolded him.

"He's…" Aikka chose his words carefully. "He's not important." When Ekerian made a further attempt to get information Aikka held up his hand. "Confidential and closed, any further questioning will only leave you angry and confused."

"By the Planet's Aikka! I'm angry now, what you're really saying is that whoever this Jordan character is he is tied to whatever's happening on Oban, I never heard what had happened when you were here." He said walking off. "And I probably never will."

"There's more to it than that." Aikka said catching up to him. "telling you would only spoil why we're here." Ekerian glanced at his cousin in question. "Believe me, its better left alone."

"If you say."

The Krogs were less concerned over the movements below their feet for their own planet had similar if not worse tremors to deal with on a daily basis. Mostly Gemi and Toros stood in place.

Seeing other members from different planets running amok, Gemi would have liked to cause more ruckus among them and scare them even more, however as he was about to move a large hand closed in on his shoulder.

"Stay put." Toros had said. "We must show these inferior races how Krogs are the superior beings, this situation is merely nothing more than a test."

"Nevertheless I think we should-" Gemi was about to explain that he would have liked to go on. However something happened. A certain wet and sticky substance with chunks of food had fallen directly over Gemi and Toros. "Ugh. Vomit.." He said brushing it off. "What be the matter with you?" He asked of Toros who was for some reason curled up in a ball and shaking.

Gemi gazed around quickly to see if anyone had noticed this little dilemma, but everyone was more worried about their own lives to stop and watch anyone else's at that precise point. He then fixed his eyes back on his companion, disgusted by his unneeded terror. "All this talk about weaker species." He murmured. "Whose insignificant now?" Gemi considered killing him, but then thought better of it. "If I wasn't so bothered about being expelled from the race I would do away with you in a heartbeat." Toros gave him a wild look. "Why not, your not part of this race, your not competing, it would be easy. I just can't risk it." Gemi bent down and lifted Toros over his shoulder. "Come on. We'll find a creek to dump you in."

No one had made it to the safe spot yet where Cyper had perched herself almost a mere half hour ago, they were mice in a maze trying to find their cheese as a prize, and failing dismally.

Cyper had made the clearing visible and posted several markers not to mention paths that lead straight to this exact area. Taking out her brown case with all the buttons she pressed the mixed purple and white coloration, to view each and every contestant as well as non contestants, what a pity with all the commotion it seemed they could no longer use common sense. So she decided to give them some much needed guidance.

Using her own powers she was given at birth Cyper then raised her hand towards the sky, directly up where one of the planets was stationed. "You will be reborn." Cyper said in almost a sad tone. Her whole arm became a beacon of light which protruded upwards and blasted the planet away, it was the only way to get their attention. "You will be seeded again." Cyper said.

After all, how else do you explain the new existence of planets popping up in the oddest of places? Oban will always be mother to all the planets, she seeds them, grows them, and then disconnects them from her womb. Only to have them fly off into the distant sky.

Cyper knew her light would be visible from space and wasn't the least bit concerned if someone somewhere crashed because they were being unobservant of their surroundings. Not her fault. "At last." She said as she saw a few visible forms coming to her from beyond the bushes. "You have come."

"Yes we have come!" Delabarte said in a sarcastic tone, while dusting off his robes he continued. "And I thank you very much." Though he wasn't grateful at all, the dog-like alien curled his fists and placed it underneath Cyper's nose as if he was going to deck her, Cyper only stood there, gazing at him with half lidded eyes. "For this unnecessary wake up call, do you have any idea of what kind of outcome could have transpired. You could get people killed for what you have just done!" His voice carried for such a long way some of the other players used that as a beacon to where they were to go instead of the large glowing orb in the sky.

"And yet…" She gazed past Delabarte's form to view all others who had entered the clearing. "They are not dead." She smirked nodding behind him, however Hune Delabarte was still a bit peeved and he was about to say something else when Sakki chimed in, who had heard the whole exchange between them.

"Okay indulge us for one teeny tiny moment." As Sakki said the words 'teeny tiny' he held up a claw and did air quotes with his talon. "Are you absolutely certain that no one would have died? I mean really." Sakki heard several yeah's among the crowd. He saw Cyper quickly browse her eyes over to where Arianna stood next to Bei Berou and Molly and in that instant he knew, and his feathers became once more ruffled. Cyper cut him off before he spoke with her hand in the air.

"Was I to know she was going to fall to her death? The answer to your question is yes…however I also knew you would come to her rescue."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Delabarte hounded turning back to her and about to hound her with more questions when Bei Berou stepped between them.

"As fun as pointing fingers at each other would be, I'd rather be focusing on the next challenge we are, supposed to be preparing for." He glared at Delabarte as if he was going to push the issue farther, but he sighed and stepped away from Cyper and Bei Berou without another word. "Okay then…" He said giving Cyper a nod. "Back to you." He bowed.

"Since you are all here now…" Cyper said as the last few stragglers joined the group. (Those last few being none other than Gemi, and behind him Toros who thankfully was acting a bit less freaked out.) I will explain the next phase of the plan before the start of the race. When this section ends. There will be 12 of you, but as I said I will not be explaining that until later.

"You are going to be tagging."

"Tagging?" Said several people at once.

"Each of you will wear one of these…" She said pointing at the object in her hand. It was a large green vest but with black lines running in a circular motion and on the very top were small orange light fixtures. "And carry this." She then showed them a small weapon, much like a sword because of its long width, but at the end of it a blue light shown with two buttons on the end to press. "Is there anyone who has no idea what's about to happen?" When no one spoke up she went on. "In groups of three then." All the players began forming their own groups when Cyper said "But I get to choose…" She said with an evil grin.

"She got something up her sleeve?" Ekerian whispered to Bei Berou who nodded in return. "Well whatever it is…I'm not going to like it am I."

Cyper who over heard this said. "Oh believe me…no one will." She said.

A/N: Uh oh…hehe. Now what?


	21. Chapter 21

The next challege was about to start and they were about to get into groups of three, yet they could not choose who they were going to team up with. would choose and Bei Berou just knew the people should would choose to pin together would not be a great mix.

"So." Cyper said eyeing them all and deciding who to pick first. "Who should I pick first?" With that Gemi stepped forward almost immediatley making her laugh. "Cool your jets hotfoot." She said. "I wasn't asking for volunteers." Gemi grumbled and stepped back almost stepping on Sakki's foot. Sakki was about to say a few choice words to him when he noticed something.

"Hey Berou look" He whispered, also getting Arianna's attention since she was standing between them. "Her aim is not half bad." Which made all three of them go into hysterics after the two of them had noticed what he had been talking about.

"Laugh while you can..." Gemi said noticing the remainder of the vomit and dusting it off, he was unaware Zophratiel was below him however. "Your going to pay for that."

"Anyone else getting tired of being threatened by someone who can't kill you?" Sakki said rather bored of the same repetition time and again.

"Uh Sakki." Arianna exclaimed. "Don't forget about Toros..." The rest of the conversation was cut short to someone calling her name. She noticed Cyper waiting with one of her looks. "Me first?"

"Yes." She said. "And as for your two compadres, they will be none other than Colonal Gemi and Tenari of Eduras." She said with a twinkle in her eye. She was well aware of what she was doing. "I want no complaints from anyone is that understood. Not a peep. The first person to whine will be sent home. No exceptions, no do overs. Capiche?" As for everyone else...well here's a list, because Cyper didnt' feel like telling the rest of the group.

Sakki Amba/ Delabarte/ Tionee

Enomaru /Zophratiel / Bei Berou

Adonis / Renquist / Ekerian

Rush / Yoshi / Tivarous

Raddison / Kale / Leviticous

Quintarous / Zydele / Dover

"Now, you will notice your vests have three circles on them. when all three are lit your out of the game. When twelve people have only one light left the gane is over."

"What happens if we somehow manage to hit members of our own team?" Gemi asked.

"Whether on purpose or accidental it still counts." She said.

"When do we start?" He asked.

"Five minutes ago." Which left everybody scrambling. Arianna, Tenari and Gemi were sort of still standing there together.

"If we're going to work together I suggest we find some cover, and quickly." Tenari said.

"What about up there?" Gemi asked pointing.

"Where? Hey!" Both he and Arianna looked to where Gemi had been pointing but he used that as a distraction so he could point his laser at the circles on both their chests.

"T'm only interested in helping me myself and I." Gemi said. "Why don't the two of you play together instead?"

"Or..." Arianna said "We could have a little fun with you." Gemi knew better than to turn around but he was interested in why this human was so bold. He turned to see that both his other 'Teammates' had their lasers pointed at him.

"Dont. You. Dare!"

"Too late." Tenari said as he and Arianna simultaniously used their lasers on him.

Now Gemi had one circle remaining that was not lit...needless to say he was furious. "When this is over, mark my words-"

"Better find cover before your out of the running...don't you think?" Arianna said smugly. He eyed both of them before finally turning away. "Well that was fun." She said to Tenari who only gave her a look of doubt. "Your going to use it against me aren't you?" She asked.

"It had crossed my mind..."

"You aren't going to do it though, because it goes against everything you stand for. If we were on opposite teams, you would. Loyal to the end, even if it means getting aid from someone you dislike a little." At least they were in an inclosed area and they could talk, she had been next to him, but what she had said brought him in her direct line of sight. Apparently it got his attention.

"How the hell do you know all this?" Tenari asked. "Are you telling me we really did cross paths, and somehow tolerated one another?" She only looked away. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Your memories of me got erased, so whatever I say would be a lie to you." She said. "And..." She massaged her neck in irritation. "Something keeps bugging me. You say I killed your sister, yet I have no memory of it. There's this giant blank gap where a memory is supposed to be. Its like-"

"You want to remember, but you can't..." Arianna gazed at him speechless. "It has happened, and yet when I try and reach I feel as though I'm grasping at straws."

"Then you know what you must do." Arianna said. "Win. Become the champion of Oban like my cousin. Win the ultimate prize so you can use it to get back the memory that you've lost."

"I have no interest in winning, I never chose to be here in the first place."

"Why haven't you gone home then? Why compete at all? You could have just sat there and done absolutely nothing until the first challenge was over, yet here you are, competing. Why are you still here?"

Tenari stood there trying to come up with a simple answer to her question. He had his finger up and kept making these faces like he was going to speak. But each time he faltered. "Beats me." He finally explained. "I suppose I'm just bored and have nothing else to do."

"Come on..." Arianna glanced out of their enclosure to see if there was anyone waiting to pounce. "I suppose its time we try and make the best of what little time we have left."

"You know were just going to lose if we go out there."

"Not if we work together."

"I'd rather do this by myself, less chance of being seen if its just me."

"Suit yourself."

"And by the way." He said turning to face her again, he pointed the laser before she had time to react and now she had just one circle remaining. "Good talk...Lets NOT do it again."

"And here I was thinking that I knew you." Arianna said in a shockingly sad voice to no one. Arianna did eventually get out of the enclosure, the game had gone on for so long she thought that maybe she had been left behind or had been forgotten about. No such luck as a moment later she heard a rustling and her third circle lit up.

"It has been my pleasure to amhilate you." Delabarte bowed and walked off smiling. Leaving Arianna crushed. Suddenly there came a glowing light somewhere up above. The battle must have finally come to an end.

"So you didn't make it either huh?" Ekerian said a few moments later when all of the challengers were huddled together awaiting the entrance of Cyper...who was usually there before anyone. Their view however got blocked by Gemi who decided to stand before them. Gleaming.

"Victory shall be in the hands of the Krogs." Gemi said laughing. "Poor unfortunate specimens before me. Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"

There came a loud clatter and a large bubble appeared in mid-air concealing Cyper inside of it. It whirled around for a bit before finally diminishing leaving Cyper hovering in the air. "I am not going to apologize for being late." She said. "Because this was not a challenge at all but a test."

"Of what? Our patience?" Delabarte exclaimed!

"So we did this charade for nothing?" Gemi asked at the same moment Delabarte had spoken.

"You were supposed to aid your team mates in battle. Yet all you did was stick up your nose and walk the other way." She retorted. "In fact I have half a mind to make all of you do this over again." She gazed at all of them in turn, she took out one of her rocks, unidentifiable in color and threw it over her shoulder. It suddenly grew and became a sort of vortex. "Come with me."

"Where are we going Cyper, where you taking us?" Bei Berou asked apprehensivly.

"Somewhere deep in the caverns of Oban..." She said. "Come."


	22. Chapter 22

The first thing they all noticed after entering Cypers' vortex was that it was hot, not just hot it was an insufferable kind of hot. Like the sort of feeling you experience getting off at the airport in Phoenix Arizona…or a sauna. This was niether one of those.

As soon as Tenari's eyes had adjusted and he realized where they were his reflexes kicked in and on instinct he halted with his hand outstretched to stop the person's next to him from being in danger off falling off the sudden sheet drop in front of him.

As soon as he had done this he had also wondered why he had done it, for there was only one person on that side of him and judging by her reaction she was just as suprised as he was. But instead of saying. anything like he thought she would, Arianna instead sighed in frustration and walked away.

I'm fact the whole Tenari situation was rather upsetting. Even after the meeting with Ekerian in the forest telling her to 'let it go' that is what she had planned on doing…except every time Arianna came across Tenari since then he's been rather different. A good different that had actually given her hope.

Which is when she realized no matter what the outcome was going to be, even if she somehow got his memories back there was no way Veruka would let him remember…after all she had already erased their existence together on two seperate occasions from Tenari's mind. What would stop her from doing it again once she found out? Nothing.

And no matter how much she wanted to be rid of the pain her heart had other ideas, her heart wanted to be reminded of the past. But right now she needed to focus on the task at hand. But why were they here?

"You want to tell us why were inside a pit filled with lava?" Delabarte asked. "Or are we supposed to figure that out ourselves?"

"Its a volcano, not a pit-"

"What's the differnce?" Gemi muttered sarcastically while she continued.

"-and as to what you'll be doing in here well. You'll just have to find your way out. There is no gameplay or strategy…it's simple all you have to do is play nice."

"Make friends?" Toros scoffed. "The krogs would never stoop to something so…human."

"Its not as if your going to catch anything. We're not the plague." Molly answered crossing her arms.

"Yeah have you noticed…" Arianna chimed in. "Every single time they come across an emotion they aren't familiar with they blame us for it...like we're some sort of aliens…" She stopped mid sentence realizing that to other species they were aliens. "Nevermind, but it's like he said." She nodded towards Toros. "You really expect us all to play nice and get chummy with one another…?" she glanced at Tenari briefly glad he was facing away from her.

"Not gonna happen." Tenari said as if he could read her thoughts.

"It will happen."

"And if it doesnt?" Bei Berou asked.

"Like it or not you all are stuck with each other. And frankly this 'me me me' attitude isn't going to cut it."

"You're out of your mind…." Toros spat.

"There may come a point when one or all of you need a helping hand...But this is actually only for those competing…" She stepped aside showing him the exit. She addressed the four of them. Them being Ziou, Toros, Molly and Aikka. "You are free to go if you wish."

Toros sneered "I'd rather stay and watch the amusement." Ziou actually stayed behind as well.

"I don't know about you Molly…" Aikka whispered. But perhaps this would be the perfect time to leave."

"Aw, don't you want to watch the fun?"

Aikka laughed "I'd rather spend it outside these walls, alone, with you." Cue Molly's face heating up. "We still have so much to learn about one another."

"Yeah, okay bye!" Molly said making Aikka laugh again.

"Wow…" Arianna said addressing Ekerian who like her was a bit peeved to say the least at watching them leave. "You'll miss all the action!"

"You can have it!" Molly shouted back. "This is your soap opera, not ours. Besides I think I'm in need of a few drama free days."

"Days, weeks, months…years…"

"I hope not…" Bei Berou said.

"That depends on all of you…" Cyper said retreating into the void she had made leaving the rest of them there to fend for themselves.

A/N: Cyper is tired of their squabbling and until they are done or at least work things out with each other they will be stuck there.

And Molly and Aikka get to have time alone now woo.

Is Arianna seeing things? Let's find out.


	23. Chapter 23

After Jordan got sick and learned of his inability to remain avatar for the full 10,000 years he took it upon himself to ask for advice, the creators were none to helpful as usual. Canaletto only laughed in his face. The only other option he could think of was Satis.

His predecessor being dead however, and the whole taboo of bringing those back from the beyond being forbidden. Jordan wasn't quite sure how to handle this situation, yet as the days went on and his ailments progressively worsening the new avatar had no other choice.

There was only one place he could conjure anything without the creator knowledge it was the Temple of the Heart. Although he was doubtful of their blindness but they never took into question anything he had done while practicing in the Heart.

"It has to be done..." Jordan said. Meanwhile uttering the magic spell to bring the old squid to him.

"What am I doing back here?"

"I needed some advice..."

Satis sighed "Should have known. Young man you are in serious trouble, if the creators-"

"Those disco balls don't scare me...Something's wrong. I don't know how to explain it. I think Oban is contaminated somehow."

Oban is the mother planet, she makes worlds and creates life...She does not destroy it"

"What about Canaletto then?" Satis' eyes got bug eyed. "Yeah, he's still a problem, he found Kross' body and, well you can guess the rest."

"He's still? No wait..." Satis looked as if he had recalled a memory. "The fountain! The one underground, just before he dissappeared Kanaletto made the water turn a different color. After his images dispersed...I had forgotten. He must have-" Satis paused. Jordan coming to the same conclusion voiced his thoughts out loud.

"...Poisoned all of Obans water supply...there's a sort of miasma thick in the air..."

"Then you don't have much time, I know what he's done but it can be countered...though I'm not a sure of what it has done to your health. That part cannot be undone. Go. And go now to those creatures that brought you and young Molly back to life...they can sort this out."

"All will be restored?"

"Yes...But perhaps just to be safe you should make preparations for a new avatar..."

"Oh come on I'm not in THAT bad of health."

"Canaletto's evil runs deep, if he can comb through time and see what Molly would have done to help his escape what makes you think he didn't have a backup plan for all hell breaking loose if she did not follow his orders? There is no stopping how far he has gone."

"For all we know...we are all just his pawns...being set up again to die."

"And he may very well have us in check if you don't hurry all will be lost. Go! You haven't got time to waste." And just like that Satis rose his hand with staff held high bringing it down in a blaze of flashing light dissapearing right before Jordan's very eyes.

"But, if you're dead...how did you...do that?"

(Present time)

At least his health was alright for the time being, Canaletto was halting his attacks for the moment.

"You really locked them all up together?" Jordan asked his assistant beside him. "I'd so like to be a fly on the wall for that."

Cyprer gazed at the young avatar, who was holding one of the many blue bunny blobs he had saved from the previous Avatars worlds. "Yes...however the former Prince and lady Eva declined to stay."

"They're alone together huh?" Jordan's eye twitched a little.

"Don't look so worried...You know Aikka would give his life to protect her...but there isnt need for any guarding...or snooping on them tonight. Just leave them be."

"Okay, okay...sheesh." He said after Cyper had given him one of her creepy all knowin stares. "I'll let them have their time alone."

"It almost sounds like she's the avatar and YOU'RE the assistant." Cyperous said. "Wha-ribbit ribbit"

"No, not a frog...turn him in to something else." Jordan said. "Something quiet and less annoying...ah ha!" He snapped his fingers turning Cyperous from a frog into a snail. "If only Molly would let me torture Aikka a little."

"You shouldn't make others suffer because of your beef with the former nourasian prince. "

"You're the one who turned him into a frog."

You would think like other couples when being alone they would try and do things when other people weren't around. However Molly and Aikka weren't like that, their relationship was much too new and they respected each other far too much to even attempt anything so adult.

But as innocent as they both were it wasn't like the idea hadn't crossed their minds since they left the others behind. That was not the only thing to do...Oban was a massive place, why not explore it while they had the chance to?

They entered some sort of clearing after finding a large empty cave. Aikka had to use his magic and create a blue flame for light.

"Can you teach me? Or is that something your are born with?"

Aikka chuckled placing his palms under Molly's outstretched arms, the fire did not harm her as it disappeared into her skin and rose from her palm. "I was born with this gift, and I am unsure if it can be taught."

"This place looks famliliar." Molly said coming to stand before a large boulder and sitting down on it. "I just can't seem to remember why..."

"This is where you fell. .look" Aikka held up a familiar metal piece in his hands. They came closer only to notice more jagged pieces, glass, blackened rock from where Molly crashed and a large crater where the whizzing arrow had sunk into its final resting place. "Amazing how the two of you were able to survive..."

"We didn't..." Molly said, memories came flooding back to her all at once. "We died." Aikka's eyes grew wide. "The only reason we're even here right now is because of them..." Molly pointed to the sculptures the ones with the dark hollow eyes that looked like a cross between a lion and a monkey.

"You do not know this...But even though I told you to stay away. I still cared about you, that night after the race was over I, against my masters wishes I searched everywhere for you."

-Flashback-

"Prince..."

"Canaan. I'm going out for a while."

"I forbid it."

"I'm only taking G'Dar out to stretch his wings."

"Your going in search of that human racer." The only answer his fencing master got was a sudden halt from his young apprentice confirming his suspicions. "Kross warned me this might happen. Prince you must stay here."

"I'm sorry Canaan but this is something I must do. She may be hurt and in need of assistance."

"That duty falls on the rest of her team. Let them find her. It's not up to you, you are not her protector."

"You don't understand Canaan. I cannot sit idly by and do nothing..." He wasn't going to stay there any longer but what his fencing master said next took the air out of his lungs.

"You've fallen in love with her..."

"...That's not what this is..."

"Okay, then tell me...would you go in search if the person missing was Kross...or any of the other racers for that matter?"

Aikka shook his head "But this does not mean what you seem to think it means..."

"Oh poppycock! There is no other explination. You wouldn't go to the ends of the earth in search of someone you've barely met. You are in love...But it cannot be and you know this."

"As I told Kross, my feelings for Molly are strictly platonic."

"You keep telling yourself that..."

(End Flashback)

"I may not have realized it at the time...until now at least, that was the moment I had fallen in love with you." He gazed at Molly. "When I could not find you I was beside myself...But I could not put an emotion into words as to how I felt back then."

"Aikka..."

"Come Molly let us leave this place...I'd rather not dwell on the fact that you died here. It makes me feel rather melancholy." In response she hooked her arm around his and they walked down and out of the cave.

"Hey, Aikka see that temple? What do you say we race each other to it and find out what's in there?"

"On foot?"

"Don't tell me your scared." She loved hearing Aikka laugh. "Come on last one there's a rotten egg." Molly ran off. But Aikka was not far behind, she accidentally bumped into Aikka who gave her a big grin and pressed himself into her diverting her from the path. "Hey that's not fair." She laughed chasing after him.

"Am I a rotten egg now Molly?" He asked as this time she nudged him over.

"How bout you find out...when you catch me that is."

"Here I am." Suddenly it was as if Aikka appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa!" Molly shouted causing her to sprint faster. She raced him up the stairway in the Temple only to have him grab her waist at the last moment knocking both of them down on a mattress. Molly was pinned beneath him her hands were above her head where Aikka's hands were now clapping them together. He gazed down at her grinning triumphantly.

"I'm all yours..."

"Yes. You are." He said leaning down and kissing Molly, truly kissing her for the first time with no interruptions, no one to walk in on them. Aikka kissed her with more passion than he had before, not only because he knew no one was watching, but he had found out that he too had been in love with Molly. He wanted to show her just how much love he felt for her. Plus the fact he had actually come so close to losing her for good was in the forfront of his mind. He was not about to let her go ever again without letting Molly know his feelings.

"Be my bride..."

"Wha...?"

"I may not have a ring to ask." Aikka for up only to kneel before her. "Its not going to stop me in asking for your hand. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Laws or not my heart and my decisions are my own."

"Yes I will. I will marry you." Molly said. "Took you long enough."

"Molly..." He laughed

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you ask me that."

"We will have to do this on your planet."

"Or we can ask Jordan-"

"Ask me what? No don't give me that look! I only came when I heard my name." They just glared at him. "No really..."

"I told him to leave you alone..." Cyper said appearing just behind Jordan. "I literally had to use the death glare in order for him to not pop up before this. I also threatened to turn him into this..."Cyper showed them the snail. "Return."

Molly and Aikka gasped as the snail transformed into the other Avatar assistant covered in snail goo.

"You're a real riot you know that! Just because you can't use your magic to do that to him..." he pointed at Aikka "Does not mean I'm your next plaything! And yes..." he turned towards Molly and Aikka. "Up until he popped up you have been completely alone...I can assure you were that not the truth I would have said so." He walked off angrily.

"So...what's up?"

"Marry us...or find someone who can."

"Now?" You don't want to wait until you have family or witnesses? Or a better sense in judgement..."

"Stop it Jordan. Cyper can bear witness. My dad will flip, no one in Nourasia's going to do it. I'm sorry you think your the better man and think you could fit in Aikka's role as my husband...But let's face it you can't. Even if you hadn't become Avatar...It would have never worked. I know that you think that in time maybe I'd end up falling for you but the truth is...all this time I've always had feelings for Aikka."

Jordan wanted to come up with a witty response or some hurtful words to make himself feel less angry. But she was right.

"I'll see what I can do, in the meantime you should really think about inviting the team, and your dad...just think about how mad he'd be if he wasn't invited."

"He has a point..."

"Where were we?" Molly said leaning in "Before being so rudely interrupted."

A/N: Okay okay sorry I flamed Jordan. This wasn't part of my story but his cockiness kind of had to take a back seat for once.


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone else meanwhile was still baking like a potato standing around waiting for something to happen. In fact Rush and Gemi were at this very moment on opposite ends of the cave trying to force their way through the wall.

"You know…" Ekerian said loudly as he watched Rush. "Even though you've made this much of a mess." He pointed at the humongous dirt pile beside them. "I don't see that much of a difference."

"Me neither." Rush bellowed. "And I haven't moved one inch."

"Useless." Gemi spat throwing his axe to the ground.

Arianna was off in a corner sitting on a rock, this was by far the only semi cool area she had been able to find, but the heat was starting to get to her and she was getting a bit thirsty. She glanced down for a minute only to do a double take at what she just found. " Uh guys...does anyone want a bottle of water."

"Don't be cruel." Delabarte said angrily.

"No look…" She held up one for them all to see. "They just appeared out of thin air…" A few came to grab a bottle for themselves.

"Where'd these come from?" Ekerian asked holding up what looked like energy bars.

"They weren't there a minute ago."

"Isn't that nice." Delabarte said "Our kidnapper had grown a conscious."

"Take it easy Hune." Bei Berou said. "Cyper is not a kidnapper."

"Don't call me that." He ripped the water from Ariannas hand...she wasn't even offering it to anybody. "And I'm sorry did I say kidnapper? I meant psycho…"

Whilst this little rift was going on Ekerian noticed there was a bottle and bar left. Gemi it appeared was only one without For some reason Ekerian was feeling nice and decided to bring it to him.

"Here." He said offering the bottle to Gemi. They stared each other own for a minute before Gemi decided to reach for the bottle.

"Thank-" He and Ekerian both had their fingers in the bottle when they heard a strange noise coming from the wall, this was enough to break up whatever quarrel was happening between Berou and Delabarte. Suddenly an opening appeared Gemi and Ekerian just sort of stared at each other and then at the bottle.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was…"

"A fluke?" Gemi said

"Right, yes a fluke...moving on." Ekerian said as he entered the next area. Which turned out to be a long upward staircase made purely of rock.

"Thaz eh long wey." Little Zophratiel said in awe.

"Yes well, while the rest of you take your time admiring the stairs I'll be busy walking them." Delabarte said with the Krogs following soon after. Sakki thought he'd take the quicker way and fly up, he only got halfway however when all of a sudden he smacked into an invisible barrier knocking him to the ground.

"That was unpleasant." he said to himself. "Your girlfriend has quite an imagination Berou. I just ran into nothing at all and my feet are unable to move."

"What's with the stop sign?" Toros asked going straight past Sakki without a problem, and even phasing through the image of the stop sign barrier.

"You must have hit your head or something...no one else seems to be having a problem." Delabarte said, bit then he too found himself unable to move. "Seriously?"

""What is this?" Rush announced loudly. The stop sign before them changed into another sign.

One Moment please…

For just a split second they stood there and then the ground below them shifted. It was as if they were all on their own private escalator they got zipped to and fro until finally they stood in groups of three. Poor Sakki and Rush got stuck with Gemi and Toros.

Ekerian was having no fun either being placed with Tivarous and Bei Berou.

Ari was yet again placed with Tenari, Delabarte she figured was better than Gemi.

So they traveled onward, losing sight of everyone else but the three they were paired with.

"So in order to get out of this hellhole, we must work together." Delabarte said. "Does either one of you have The slightest clue as how we can buddy up and get out of here?"

"I have a hard enough time being in the same room with her."

"Can you please stop persecuting me over something I never did."

"Oh right, I almost forgot about about your little 'amnesia' story you suddenly came up with."

"Am I in the middle of a lover's quarrel?"

"As if!" He said.

"Look I'm sorry you don't believe me, really I am, but in order to get out of here you must get past this."

"Killing my sister is not something I can just get over and move on with. Never. Just like you will never be anything more than a sorry excuse for a human who's side job deals in mass murder."

"Uh guys…"

"What memories have you been tainted with?"

"The only thing I'm tainted by is your existence. And if I did by chance have other memories of you they were probably just as deceitful as the rest of them."

"Guys!"

"What if your wrong?"

"Okay let's get one thing straight right now." They were both eye to,eye with Tenari towering over her. "If I do by some chance have different memories that somehow come crashing down from nowhere land, whatever little dream you have in your head." He poked her on the top of the head. "Will forever be a fantasy so just give it a rest."

"Why don't you take your own advice." Delabarte said coming in between them. "And cool it."

"Are we going to have a problem now?"

"Not unless whatever that thing is decides to become hostile." He said pointing to a strange glow of light floating in mid air. "For some strange reason it became attracted to your dissagreement."

"It wants us to follow it."

"You want us to follow a floating orb?"

"Call me crazy but, I've seen this before."

"I think little miss crazy forgot to take her medicine." Delabarte said.

"Little miss crazy may be right." Tenari said as he was leaning against a beam studying the orb. He did not see the strange glance the other two shared with each other. "She did say we must work together, may be we have and this is her way of telling us to follow her out." The orb started moving away. "Come on."

"Why do I get the feeling we're being led into a trap?"

"Because you don't trust Cyper and her judgement." Arianna said

"Brilliant deduction professor." Delabarte said sarcastically

"Kind of obvious."

"As is the monutians fondness for her."

"Yeah, that's a little weird."

"Or I'm just biased towards different species relations." Delabarte said. "romance should be with others of their own kind."

"That's the thing about love though, it knows no obstacle. There is no black or white-"

"You can stop feigning interest in each other now." Tenari said. "Looks like we've been led to a dead end."

"More like, a dead drop." Delabarte's last word echoed as all three of them looked over the large cliff they had just been led to.

"Okay...so now what?"

Delabarte put up a hand and then turned to the ball of light. "Oh bright and powerful orb, do you know what we must do now?" Arianna started laughing while Tenari backhanded Delabarte.

"As a matter of fact…" The orb said wiping all the smiles off their faces replacing them with shock. "I do." The orb became gelatinous and transformed itself into a female shape. The form of the woman was enough to cause Arianna to fall backwards onto the ground, she kept going backwards until she was up against a tree.

"Senti?" Tenari exclaimed.

"Hello brother." Erasentia said

"I take it this is the same sister you blame her for?" Tenari gave him a piercing stare but nodded. "Does she look dead to you?"

"I am very much alive, but my body is in fact in another dimension." Erasentia walked over to where Arianna was still crouched. Tenari for between them, staring Arianna down. "Your memories have been clouded, everything you know about her is a lie, our mother created the monster. I think it's about time I let it out."

"Let what out?" Lightening flashed all around them. Erasentia held her hand out to Arianna who took it hesitantly. She made her stand next to Tenari suddenly in her hands were two different sized silver round objects, Arianna only realized what they were at the last moment.

"Our memories…"

Erasentia went from holding the orbs in front of her to placing them high above her head. "All the pieces are coming together." She smashed the orbs together breaking them. Suddenly Arianna felt a great pain inside her head, almost causing her to fall, she did not, Tenari however fell to the ground screaming as if he was in agony. As quick as it was he stopped gazed up at her and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Here, help me get him up." Delabarte said taking one shoulder while she took the other. "Let it be known that I Hune Delabarte am not completely heartless."

"Looks like somebody heard you." She said as they heard great crack in the wall and were blinded by white light. "We're free"

"Let's get out of here before someone changes her mind."


	25. Chapter 25

"Congratulations." Cyper said as they exited the darkness. "You are the last ones to arrive into the final competition." She gazed at Tenari who was still unconscious. "Set him down, I will take care of him momentarily."

"What happened to him?" Ekerian asked.

"His sister happened." Delabarte exclaimed.

"But-"

"Later. Listen Cyper you put us through hell. Mind if we rest before you decide to toy with us some more?"

"Well surely you can stay to at least get to know your adversaries." She didn't wait for an answer.

Sakki Amba

Gemi

Prince Ekerian

Bei Berou

Hune Delabarte

Tenari

Arianna

"You were the only ones who made it out, however you still have others to compete against who are still on Alwas, Sangwar and Darwar."

"You never said anything about challengers on other planets."

"We had a bit of an unexpected occurrence happen, brining more than one person from each planet, at the time the whereabouts of each competator was not your concern."

"Who are the others then?"

Shatteau Renault

Esario Dawson

Rink Rhinestone

Dalton Ferror

Selize Lecroy

"They will arrive in a matter of hours, in the meantime get some rest." She said. "Don't worry...he's in good hands."

Arianna was more worried about the names of the other competators, there was only one name she did not recognize.

'All the pieces are coming together, could it be that this is what Erasentia meant? The team back together again? She shook her head to clear it, doubtful that the others, if it was them that their memories to would also be restored. She decided to sleep on it, worrying was not going to solve anything.

X_X_X_X

Wizard Hine came through the doors in such a rush he fell flat on his face. Looking for the one person he wanted to find, he wasn't going to discuss this with Veruka, she terrified him when she was angry...this information would cause her to lose it. He finally found him in front of Erasentias glass imprisonment. "Her signal, it's gone nuts."

"Explain."

"Erasentia, her essence somehow became scattered in not one, but three planets."

Urdu glanced back towards her sleeping form in shock. "Your sure of this?" Hine nodded.

"And there's something else." He ran off, Urdu followed him keeping up the pace as Hine frantically ran towards another room they both arrived and simultaneously opened the doors. "All Veruka's memory balls are gone."

"Are you implying that…"

"Yes, all six of them have been restored." He said. "What are we going to do Urdu?"

"You're not going to do anything." Said a voice from behind causing them to both look behind them in terror as Veruka became illuminated in lightening "I am."

X_X_X_X

Arianna's mind was racing as she slept, her dreams filled with terror and forgotten memories. But there was one that was new, one that she realized Erasentia had given her.

"You know exactly why I'm doing this." Erasentia was saying to Veruka

"You don't know what will happen. Jaddis forbids it."

"My mother is cruel, taking away the memories of my brother just because a small part of him is human. Her rule will end."

"Oh I agree." Suddenly Veruka placed a black object underneath her neck to cause her to appear dead to everyone else, she was just about to install it when she heard her brothers voice. "Senti? Ri?"

"Here." Veruka said changing her appearance into Arianna herself just in time as Tenari had just appeared. "She, she attacked me...i had to do it. I'm sorry." She then ran away quickly turning several corners and ran right into the real Arianna, who couldn't believe what she was seeing. Veruka took advantage and grabbed hold of her head, taking away what she had just seen. "You will see her death and believe you are the one who did it."

"Ari!"

"Damn" Veruka ran off leaving her in the angry arms of Tenari, unable to recreate what she had hoped to do.

That was the end of the dream, Arianna sat straight up in bed. She had no idea that at the exact same time Tenari also had been having the same dream as her.

"Ri," He whispered Ariannas name while grasping at the bedsheets, and,covering his face in shame with the other. "What else have i forgotten?" Sleep suddenly overtook him again, where he found out the rest of his missing memories.

X_X_X_X

"So no more Rush, and no more Zof?" Molly asked, she and Aikka both noticed commotion going on and decided to venture out to see what was going on.

"Yeah. And we got others coming from Alwas, Sangwar and Darwar for some reason."

"They did that last time, but no one was on Oban until everyone who competed was done."

"Oh." Ekerian said. "And then there's Tenari who became unconscious and we've no idea why."

"His sister decided to show up." Delabarte said coming into the area

"The dead one?" Molly wondered

"Not dead, but she did some major hocus pocus and next thing you know he's knocked out."

"She restored our memories." Arianna said also coming into the clearing, her head still hurt, she was rubbing her hand over her head. "His loss was so extreme he could not handle seeing it all at once."

"Your memory of something was taken?"

"Turns out Tenaris mother banished him because she dispised humans, and Veruka was a shapeshifter, pretended to be me so she could make me the bad guy."

"Sounds like you may be a threat." Delabarte said.

"Um question." Sakki mumbled "What are you doing hanging out with us? We assumed you had better things to do than sit around making friends." He saw Ariannas expression and added "No offense"

"Truth be told I'm bored and wanted to amuse myself. So no, I'm not into having any heart to heart chats. No offense given or taken."

"Well that answers that question, but what are you two doing here?" Bei Berou asked of the two Krogs who entered the area.

"Same as him" Gemi nodded at Delabarte. "But I'd rather step on all your graves instead. You can take offense to that."

"Looks like your competition just arrived." Toros said at a ship that just entered the area.

"Perfect timing." Delabarte said. "The frozen stares, and death threats were starting to get on my nerves."

"It only gets worse." Arianna said. "So if you know what's best for you, just steer clear. They've already tried to do me in three times."

"Your a magnet for chaos, so perhaps it is you I should stay away from." She said nothing as they ventured to the ship of the next racers they were facing. She spotted Tenari and their eyes met, she did not wait for any type of sign from him, no acknowledgement. Arianna looked away, if he had his memories back he would have to be the one to say so.

"Welcome to Oban." Cyper said to the others. "Here are your other competators, if you wish to make small talk go ahead and do so. The race will be held sometime in the next few days." She glanced back at the others. "And no, I did not have to force them together in order to play nice, they did that themselves."

"They did that themselves. Wooo." Delabarte mocked.

"Don't make me put you in solitary confinement."

"You wouldnt."

"You know better than that. So don't tempt me." The look in her eyes was enough to make Delabarte quiet down. He just grumbled and folded his hands together.

While this was going on Ekerian noticed the look on Ariannas face was quite pale. "You alright?"

"No…" She sighed. "I can handle one person with a fractured memory, but five. Not so much." He looked at her questioningly. "There's only one person I don't know that just stepped off that ship, the other four were all touched by Verukas magic."

Ekerian understood, he had been watching them all from afar and noticed Tenari gazing over in their direction, his face must have given something away for after the shock of what she just said he noticed Tenari staring more intently. "How can I help?"

"You can't. I just…" Arianna glanced behind her only to see Tenari's fierce gaze. " I just need to get out of here, I can't deal with this right now." He wanted to follow her but was stopped by Tenari.

"I need to show you something Ri…" He was glad to see her hesitate. "But you must stand here in order to see." She slowly walked back over until she stood next to Ekerian, facing Tenari. "For a while now I was unsure as to why this had been in my pocket." He pulled out a hair tie causing Arianna to gasp. He smiled. "Judging from your reaction, you remember just as I do as to what this means..."

X_X_X_X Flashback X_X_X_X

They had all just escaped capture after a large blast blew a huge hole in the wall. Arianna only found her way into a prison after Erasentia opened a wormhole and she just sort of fell down into it.

Tenari not being fond of humans, tried to hurt her, causing the guards to place a protection beam so she would be safe.

After their escape, she found a human guard who told her to either stand with him, or die with the mongrels behind her. Tenari saw her stand up to the guard, sadly he had just thrown a knife at her, causing her aim to go past the guard

"You rose up against your own kind to save us. How can I make it up to you?" Arianna thought about it, and took off the band covering her hair.

"Here." She said placing it in his hands. "As you put on this band, remember what it stands for, a signal of strength, bonding us in friendship and alliance." He made a move to put it on but she placed a hand on his arm to delay him. "But taking it off would end our pact, so you need to be certain if you go through with this."

"From this day forward let it be known that I Tenari am willing to stand by Arianna so long as this tie remains upon my head, the pact will not be broken, and I will remain loyal, until the very end…"

X_X_X_X End Flashback X_X_X_X

Arianna was at a loss of what to say, her mind had just been completely reeling with what had just transpired, she was finding it difficult to look at not only Tenari, but to everyone else who was probably expecting an answer as to why she was going into hysterics over something so simple as a hair tie.

"Ri…" He gently raised her chin with the tips of his fingers so he could look at her. "We can discuss this more privately somewhere else. Just the two of us." With those last words he glanced at everyone else making it clear they were not to be disturbed. His gaze was so eerie it even made Toros and Gemi somewhat nervous. A feat no one had ever accomplished before in the history of EVER. "Come."

"No one's actually buying this right?" Bei Berou asked. "I mean were not actually…" He saw the looks on everyone else's faces. " Are we?"

"While I am concerned, I believe he has the best of intentions." Aikka explained. "I see no need to go after them." Yet for some unexplained reason Ekerian did not heed the advice of his cousin and went to look for them anyway.


	26. Chapter 26

Arianna was unsure as to where Tenari was taking her, it seemed to her as if they were going in circles, but then after a short time she realized what he was doing. "Someone hot on our trail?"

Tenari nodded sniffing the air. "Your prince friend is quite persistent."

"Question is, what do you want to do about it?" She asked him grinning.

"Get rid of him, what else." He said. "That tree may be able to hide you Nourasian, but I still know you're there."

Ekerian jumped down. "How?"

"A wolf's nose never lies." He said.

"I see...well forgive me but, I am not so easily convinced as everyone else seems to be."

"What's it going to take to get rid of you?"

"What does Aikka have to say about this?" He shot her a look. "Oh, you haven't told him?"

"If your going to threaten me-"

"If you can't trust him then trust me. I'm fine."

""You can't blame me for caring can you?"

"Yeah? How long ago did you decide to finally start to care about my well being? Yesterday? Day before?"

"Easy earthling." He snapped. "You want it that way fine. Good riddance to the both of you."

"I didn't mean to offend him." She said suddenly feeling bad. "But he'll get over it...eventually."

"Yes, just as we will get over our struggles." He took the hair tie and was about to put it in his hair when it broke. He noticed Arianna had one on her wrist, he took it off her while saying the following words. "With this band I am yours, and no matter who or what stands between us I stand beside you, and you alone forever, until the very end." He kneeled before her still keeping his eyes glued to hers.

"Thank you for your undying loyalty but, shouldn't you be saving that for if you find your soulmate."

"If I find her? Or when I find her?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I knew what you meant." He said. "But, when it comes to love I cannot just simply pick and choose like the rest of the world. I want to be right the first time. The only time."

"That's what's wrong with the world today. Nobody wants to make the effort to stay in a relationship when things go stale. Whether your rich, or homeless, walking or in a wheelchair, what matters most is the person next to you willing to share whatever life throws at them." She said. Tenari gazed at her strangely. "If you don't love them enough to stay with them at their worst then dont bother staying at all."

"Exactly. Which is why you understand why I must work double time."

"You don't have to."

"Not right now."

Arianna decided to be brave. "Tenari, what if I told you you didn't have to search anymore. What if I told you to forget looking." She took slow steps towards him, closing the gap. "And see whose standing right in front of you. I may no be a full fledged wolf, but what I am shouldn't matter. I have loved you for a very long time. And if you let me I'd be yours." She had wanted to kiss him and had intended to do just that, but before she had a chance to do so he put a hand up to stop her. Turning away in the process.

Arianna wouldn't let him see how much his rejection hurt, so she turned away to hide in case he happened to look back and see her face.

"I've known about your feelings for quite some time now. One of the great things about being me." He tapped his nose. "But it comes at a great cost, for if I am not careful and am too involved in detecting what they are feeling...I can become overwhelmed." He paused. "Like just now." She decided to gaze back at him and found him leaning against the railing staring down at some squirrels darting about. She came up to stand next to him and watch them as well. "I'm not sure you understand just how much of a commitment you'd be making."

"Hey, I know full well what I'm getting myself into."

"You think so?"

"A lifetime commitment with just one person…"

"And children."

"Of course children…" She said, to which he came closer to her, forcing her to look at him.

"...Many children…" Her eyes widened. And as if it was possible his eyes looked deeper into her very soul. "Many nights of lost sleep, hungry for passion and desire." Arianna blushed a deep purple shade at his obvious implications. "Hungry for companionship, without needing words to speak them...Are you alright?"

"I think I'm still hung up on the whole many sleepless nights of foreplay." She said. He raised an eyebrow. "Not that I have a problem with that. Its just, It would be nice to have someone who wanted me in that way."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" He asked.

"I don't know how you feel about me, so I can't answer that." She felt his presence, and looked up just in time to see him caress her shoulders.

"I don't want to go looking for my soulmate, because she's standing right in front of me."

"Tenari…"

"I only wish I could have told you this sooner. Before they took away my memories. I've fallen in love with you Arianna, and I want to keep falling until the end of time." Instead of a kiss, he hugged her tightly, he didn't want to kiss her just yet. At least not until after he took care of a few things first. Kissing would ultimately lead to intimacy. And there would be plenty of time for that later. "We must do a ceremony, to make it official."

"The wedding?"

"No…" He grinned. "A ceremony that bonds us together as one. It not only will make our bond complete, it will also somehow, give you some of my wolfborn senses."

"So we'd be officially united?"

"As one. But we must wait until we at least can find some hidden cover from prying eyes…"

"You don't want anyone at the ceremony?"

"Would you? When you'd be stark naked and be intimately displayed for all to see?" Her face turned dark pink. "What did you think I meant? A party? No. But I can wait if your not ready."

Arianna was about to respond when a bright light appeared in the sky signalling them. "Apparently Cyper needs us for something."

"You rang?" Gemi announced after he saw everyone was here. "I thought we were free for a few more days."

"I had almost forgotten the most important part. You see these…" She indicated the structures behind her. "Each one has your team insignia on it leading you directly to your own living quarters. You may find your racing equipment already there. As well as some family members. Just remember, not everyone has visitors. That is all."

"Our own separate living quarters huh?" Tenari said, he exchanged glances with Arianna. "How convenient."

"We should investigate." Molly told Arianna.

"Yeah…" She said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tenari.

"Ri, when you decide on things, you know where to find me."

"Uh huh." Everyone went into their separate portals. When they were alone Molly whirled around.

"Okay, spill! What happened?"

"Nothing happened…"

"Then why are you still blushing?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Liar."

"What happened between you and Aikka while we were gone?" It was Molly's turn to blush. "Hmm?"

"We talked okay…"

"Now who's the liar?"

"So, you two have been here all this time?"

"Dad!" Molly exclaimed.

"No phone, no note, nothing. I was worried sick Eva!"

" We couldn't exactly contact you."

" There's one person on this planet that I'm going to give an earful to. If I can find him."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message. But what are you doing here?"

"Well, we're hoping you could tell us Little Mouse." Molly looked to see Rick behind her father. He tipped his cup to her and then drank the contents.

"The gangs all here." Stan said, resting his arm on Kojis shoulder.

"What's going on Eva?"

"Another race."

"But I thought Jo-"

"The avatar advises not to share any information to outside sources." Molly said. "We can't talk about it right now."

"Then let me be the first to leave."

"Ari, no."

"I can take a hint. Besides you don't need me until the actual race starts."

"Have you ever raced a star racer before?"

"I'm not as good as Eva, but I can manage. Later."

"You were saying Eva…"

"Jordan is somehow dying. And Canaletto is still alive…"

"What?"

"My guess is Canaletto delved even deeper. And is slowly awaiting his escape."

"And what of the other racers?"

"That's a long story."

"And we've got plenty of time to hear it."

Meanwhile Arianna was exploring her new home for the time being. Plenty of space, the sleeping quarters at least held a few mattresses and blankets. Outside she realized they were up in the air. She wasn't the only one out and about either.

Across from her was the Krogs, on her left she saw Ekerian evidently with his fiancee. To her right she saw Tenari who had just decided to go back inside.

He had had enough excitement for one day. It was time he got some shut eye before anything more chaotic happened. The memories he had gotten back had made quite an impact. He was beginning to get a headache.

Tenari went to the doorway, there were several other buttons to the left glowing brightly. He decided to press one, it stopped glowing.

'You have decided to deny entry from the Krogs, if you accept press again.'

So it wouldn't let anyone else in unless he wished them? He began pressing the next one, until finally all that was left glowing was earth. For half a minute he debated whether or not to keep it on.

"She's not coming." He told himself, which is when the light from the door glowed and suddenly Arianna appeared before him. "You came?"

"Don't be so surprised."

"Let me warn you now, this is your last chance to leave." He said hand on the button.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure?"

In answer she shed her clothes. "What do you think?" She asked. Earning a wide eyed stare from him. "Tenari?" He just kept staring at her and she went closer. "Tenari?" His eyes looked to hers and gave her a devilish smirk.

"I think your in trouble."


	27. Chapter 27

Somewhere deep in the caverns of Oban a fire erupted sending a signal to its host that this was the last place Esario should be right now. But as he had not been able to get a good night's rest since this whole challenge started. He was after all a Fire Bender. And no it's not what your thinking. He was in no way shape or form related to those kind of people for they did not live inside the fire itself.

Esario was a reptile by nature. Not by appearance rather no. He was extremely cold blooded and needed the fire's warmth to survive otherwise he would perish in the outside world. And if he ever ventured from beyond the fire he had to wear specially made clothing to keep the flames and heat from escaping his body. His red eyes scanned the area surrounding him, brushing some of his black spiky hair out of his face. His skin of charcoal grey. He could see his suit beside hIm as it lay next to him inside the fire charging glowing dark blue while the orange stripe on the sides of it heated up for warmth. He was going to need it soon. Esario was quite glad Oban gave him what he needed as Sangrar was non hospitable to his type, he had to try other means at charging which meant many eyes on him. Few poked and prodded with sticks as they had never seen his kind before.

"Comfortable I see." He heard the rather irritating voice of Cyper, who he rather disliked for some odd reason. "I did provide arrangements for you in the pod like I did your competators."

"Not hot enough." He said. "Unless you can bring some of this-" He patted the lava. "Up to my quarters then I will have to stay here."

"Hmmm." She thought for a moment. "Let me see what I can do." She disappeared inside her bubble. Cyper went to go seek out the only creature she knew would be successful. Seeing one of the brown skull eyed monkey lion creatures she motioned for it to follow her and so she lead it back to Esario. She pointed to the lava rock he was on. "Can you create a temple out of that material?" The creature gazed at the lava rock pulsating and glanced back at her nodding. "Can it fly?" The creature gazed back at the rock tilting it's head to the side as if pondering the possibility. It seemed an ages before it turned back to her and made its usual cry and stomped off. Cyper gazed towards Esario. "We shall see."

No sooner had she said that, that the creature was back with a whole group of them. It looked around at its fellows and nodded it's head to the others who simultaneously sung together as one. Suddenly the ground below them shook and little rock beetles crawled to and fro making into a rather larger shelter, creating doorways and staircases until finally creating the egg shaped dome as the rest were. And Esario soon found he was gazing out of a hole in the wall which he was pleased to see was moving upwards with the rest of his adversaries. He saw his old stone dome flying downward and crumbling into pieces on the ground. Finally with a hard stop he rested with the others, his dome black and pulsating red.

"As you were." Cyper told the creatures who walked to a large opening and jumped down onto the ground below. "Anything else?"

"This will do." He said nodding with a smile. "Much appreciated."

"You are most welcome." She said deciding strangely to not use her magic and go out from one of his portals to come out standing next to Cyperous who looked at her in odd surprise. Her response was to take out her box and give it to him. Making his eyes widen in horror.

"Cyper...?"

"I'm tired of using _her_ magic." Said a strange voice. "I'd much rather use mine instead." Cyperous gasped as he had never had such little notice as Cyper transformed before his very eyes. He had to shield his eyes as her electricity caused her to reanimated herself into Cy. Her long green hair whipped around and she stared at him with yellow cold eyes. "On you." Cyperous let out a yelp before she knocked him out. There came from far below her feet a rumble and Cy decyphered it as laughter. "I'm coming for you. old Avatar."

* * *

 

With the switching of the domes It created a vibration which brought everyone outside to watch as the transformation occurred. The new addition was a strange one, especially when it was continuously steaming. Gemi gazed at with a hand on the hilt of his sword waiting to strike out in case it attacked him.

"Paranoid fool." Delabarte commented seeing the Crogs reaction and watching him stare at it as a cat does when he sees prey. "It's not going to bite you-" He stopped talking as he felt something hit him on his side. Delabarte looked down to see a small steaming rock next to his foot. He bent down and noticed that it was cool to the touch even though steam rose from it.

"You were saying?" Gemi said abnoxiously. Hand still on his sword.

"What are you complaining for? It's not even hot." He chucked it at Gemi who wasn't paying attention, Delabarte watched as it hit the Crog who then heard a sizzling noise and saw Gemi's skin blister. "...What in creation?"

"Watch it." Gemi pointed his sword at him.

"Good to know." Delabarte murmured to himself walking away.

"If you breathe one word of this-"

"One word of what?" Delabarte said, stopping and turning around. "As far as I'm concerned I didn't see a thing. A person's weaknesses are their own to share. No one elses." And with that he walked away.

"I'm impressed." Molly said standing next to Aikka gazing at Esario's Lava dome. She had invited him to the Earth structure and they were standing there with Aikka's arm draped over her shoulder.

"If we were racers in this competition I would have to say this competator would be one to watch out for."

"Well then shouldn't you tell Ekerian?"

"I think I will let him find that information out on his own." Aikka said squeezing Molly's hand. "Besides. we have our own problems to sort out." He gave her a look. "When you finally tell your father your plans for the future." He leaned in to kiss her. "Our future." She leaned to rest of the way lips meeting in anticipation.

"Aikka?" They heard someone gasp, looking around they spotted Ekerian with the Princess who was looking over at them in shock.

"Percephanie." Aikka said. Molly decided to take hold of his hand causing him to glance at her.

"C mon, let's go find my father." She said. Leaving the other two Nourasians to stare at their backs. Well...one Nourasian at least. Ekerian had heard a scraping sound only to turn and see Tenari and Arianna.

"So that's what all the fuss was about." Tenari stated pointing at Esarios new accommodations. "Bet he's right at home." He walked back inside leaving Arianna alone. Ekerian gazed at her strangely. She was draped in nothing but a bed sheet for cover. Arianna must have felt him watching her, she suddenly looked at him and blushed.

"Can you believe those two?" He heard Percephanie say.

"Huh?" He asked glancing at her briefly before returning his gaze back to where it had been before only to find Arianna was no longer there.

"Aikka! With that...that girl." She noticed he had been preoccupied with something. "What is it?"

"Its...nothing." He said retreating.

"You know." Sakki mumbled munching on some sort of food he'd found And sharing it with Bei Berou. "If I didn't know any better, i'd say Ekerians a little jealous."

"Looks that way doesn't it."

Everyone was safe, little did they know things were about to take a turn for the worse. As Cy was slowly making her way down to find the imprisoned Avatar in Kross's body, somewhere else Veruka was busy trying to figure a way to them.

"I have a suggestion." little wizard Hine said trying to calm Veruka down. "Erasentia-"

"Will remain imprisoned." Urdu and Hine just sort if stared at her.

"I understand this..." Urdu said. "However she is the only one I know who has the ability you need to get you there." Veruka glanced back at Erasentia encased in the glass. "That's how the Naphre got here."

"You may have a point."

"I don't understand something." Hine chimed in. "You took away all those memories...but why not Erasentia's?" Urdu tried not to panic as he heard what Hine was saying. "It would make things easier. less chance at things like this happening."

It was quite scary to see Veruka at her worst...but they had been unprepared for her to actually smile at them. Her laughter even a bigger surprise and she ruffled the hair on Hine's head while he stared at her confused. "That idea just might work. I can't believe I never thought of it before." She glanced at Urdu. "Get her out."

"You're not seriously considering-"

"Unless you wish to be in her place I suggest you get her out before I change my mind." Urdu thought about saying something then decided against it, sparing himself from whatever evil plan she would torment him with. He emptied the tank watching Erasentia sink with the fluids. He opened the container and brought her over to Veruka.

"Gentlemen...it only gets easier from here." Urdu watched as she rewired Erasentias memories with a heavy heart. This wasn't going to end well. For anyone. Things were going to get rocky.

Speaking of rocky, that lava pit that the competators were in when they had to learn to get along suddenly crumbled apart at the side revealing a hole and out from it a hand holding an ax. "Freedom!"

Rush was very mad, but at the same time happy that he finally got out of that wretched place. Him and his little Erusean friend. "Now Zephyr. Let's go give the Avatar assistant a piece of our minds." Zophratiel decided it was useless to correct him. And just nodded in agreement.

Telling her father she wanted to get married was scary enough without worrying about him yelling about this being a surprise. She was afraid of how he would take it. She was glad that he'd been open to the prospect of letting Aikka visit them in their module. That means he'd be open to this too right?

Don Wei was surveying the new craft that Stan and Koji were in the process of fixing up. They had yet to name the beast. "Make sure the thrusters are set correctly." Koji said.

"Hang on. I'm on it." Stan mumbled.

"Hey dad, can we talk to you for a minute."

"Uh oh Don." Rick joked. "They want to have 'the talk' with you." Don was about to make a comment that he did not feel the need to go anywhere, but the by the serious looks on their faces he changed his mind.

"Follow me." He said leaning them up the stairs. "Now, what's this about?"

Molly was about to respond when Aikka walked forward and knelt down on the ground. "I would like to marry your daughter sir."

"Eva...Go help the boys. I'd like to speak to him alone." She did as she was told, almost wishing she could sit near th he door and eavesdrop. If she was caught she feared it would make things worse. "Stand up. I'd hate for this floor to ruin your clothes." He said watching Aikka stand and dust himself off. "I'm a businessman by nature, being a father is still a new experience for me. Im not sure what Eva has told you, but things were very rocky between us from the beginning."

"Death isn't easy for anyone. But neither is a ten year abandonment."

"But what matters now is, I'm using up for lost time. which can be hard when your child is now a grown lady. and here I am still seeing her as a little girl." He was trying to remain businessman but he could tell he was cracking. "What do your parent have to say about This? Surely they wouldnt want a human princess as their bride."

"They are no longer with us and neither is my title to be heir to the throne."

"I do apologize. I didn't know. Eva never told me."

"She didn't know either."

"I see. So now you are free to do whatever you please."

"Yes."

"I have watched the two of you grow with one another since we were here all those years ago. I've seen the stares, and the looks reserved for one another and I was pleased with your protection when you went to the temple. But fact of the matter is, it's not my decision who she gets to marry. It is hers." He gazed at Aikka smiling. Who in turn smiled himself. "Now go make an honest woman of my daughter. She sure needs it."

"Thank you Mr. Wei." Aikka said bowing, he opened the door to discover 3 faces on the other side who were apparently leaning against It and fell forward when he opened it.

"Uh..." Koji murmured. "Congratulations!"

"We weren't surprised in the least."

"Go get her." Rick said giving him the thumbs up. Aikka walked away. smiling while they were still in conversation.

"By the way Koji. You owe me $10 bucks" Stan said with his hand out.

"What am I going to do with you three?" Don shook his head.

The Avatar assistant stood there stunned as he gazed between Rush and Zophratiel, clearly forgotten about and abandoned by Cyper. Had he known that he would not have sent the Eruseans companion back home.

"I demand a chance to stand with the others!"

"And you shall have it..." He said. "As soon I find a Mion (I've decided to call those weird creatures that create buildings a Mion). Though this time instead of creating a ruckus the two new temples were placed there silently. In fact Gemi was the only one who noticed as he was still standing in the same spot.


	28. Chapter 28

Nourasian and human stood side by side together staring out at the night sky. Both in deep thought about what was to come next in their journey together. Molly thought it strange that her dad had not yelled, or scared Aikka out of the office. Molly even got a kick out of the last words her father had made to him.

"So..." She said gazing at him. "What chances do you think you have at keeping me as an 'honest woman?'"

"Why don't we find out?" Aikka said standing down on one knee before her. "Molly, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" He held out a ring. Brown and instead of a diamond there was a black flower with green on the inside, which was brightly glowing. "This ring signifies the love for your true love by brightly shining when your loved one is near. It is made from the Black Metalis flower."

"It's beautiful." She said as he put the ring on which fit nice and snug. "Where did you get them?"

"These were my parents rings." He said sadly. "I hope to make good use of them."

"Well then, what are we standing around here for? Let's do It!" She said gleefully. "Let's get married!"

"Where? When? Do we invite everyone?"

"Leave it to me." She said with a smirk. "I've got an idea." This idea she had required a few things. "Wait here." She said running off only to come to a complete stop when she found an abandoned room. "Jordan." She saw light appear but instead of Jordan it was Cyperous. "Is he okay?"

"He's busy with...Avatar things."

"Okay well can you give him a message for me then?"

Jordan sat there in the quiet darkness fuming over the events of the past few days. Most recently Cyper and her sudden switch to her other self. He was aware that it would happen, but usually she gave more of a warning than just giving over her powers and then lashing out. He should have kept more of an eye on her...but Jordan figured her brother was doing just fine.

But now with the switch he could not locate her, which was problematic When Cy was let out she would cause harm to others. Why did she have to awaken when he was in the middle of finding his successor? He feared she would go up against Canaletto and lose. No matter how much of a badass she was in Cy's form she would be no match for him.

And then there was Molly. Which was the main reason he was hiding out here in the dark. He wanted to be happy for her, really but old feelings got in the way. His jealousy rising up and slashing at his insides making him feel nauseas. "Get up." Cyperous said when he returned. "Hiding in the dark will not make the pain go away."

"Well what do you expect me to do?"

"You are the Avatar, you have a whole galaxy that needs protection. Protection from my sister, not to mention Canaletto who may I remind is master of manipulation. It's only a matter of time before he's free. You cannot waste time on just one living person. Not when the world is at stake."

"Yeah well we can't exactly stand guarding him at all hours day and night either." Jordan said.

"Maybe we should, just in case."

"Are you really up for the challenge?" Jordan asked. "You have to lead the race now. If Cyper was still herself I'd have her stand guard. Let them creep each other out."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Me either." Jordan said. Wondering who would get creeped out first if at all. "So what did she want?"

"Her father is accepting of their union. And wishes to have whoever wants to come be at the wedding. Invitations etc. Flashy but not too much flash. She wishes for it to be as soon as possible."

Jordan sighed. "Alright then." He snapped his fingers.

Delabarte gazed outside to see if that stupid Crog had moved yet. He had been standing in that one spot for a good twelve hours at least before the sizzling pod had been put behind another one. Or anothere two pods. Which he went back to his previous statement of Cyper being psycho after leaving two other competators to die. But of course she'd probably say it was all part of some bigger plan she was expecting.

"Too bad." After he'd seen that no Gemi was not still out there. Suddenly he heard a popping sound. Sort of like an exploding of fireworks, he turned behind him to see the bright firework display on the wall. 'Wedding Invitation. Between Earth and Nourasia. Accept or decline?' He gazed at it a little dumbfounded. "Oh, what the hell." He said clicking accept.

Only...that wasn't the end of it. Delabarte went to move his hand away, he instead found himself to be unmoving. The fireworks display now took hold of him sliding from his hand to his entire body. "What is this?" He was lurched forward onto hill surrounded by a large body of water. Delabarte soon noticed he was also wearing different clothes. An all red suit, he wasn't the first one here either.

"I clicked decline." Gemi announced with crossed arms when he was spotted. " I didn't want to be here."

"You can not force someone to do something they don't want to." Esario mumbled loudly. "I declined, therefore I rejected this proposal." He waited. "Fine, but bring me my fire suit." Cyperous appeared before him with said object. "Thank you."

"Well...at least we're wearing something." Arianna stated gazing at the clothes they were in. She saw Bei Berou, Sakki and Ekerian look at her strangely. "Nicer than what we were wearing."

"Uh huh."

"Minds out of the gutter boys." Tenari said. "We've got a wedding to go to." He beckoned them forward, yet Arianna was the only one who followed.

"Who died and made him Avatar?" Sakki mumbled.

"Doesn't matter, come on." Ekerian said soon following after the others. As he pressed on he saw people were already standing in formation. With the Crogs standing at the very back (There were 2 others besides Toros and Gemi) Delabarte was next. Followed by Sakki and Rush with little Zophratiel squeezed in beside him. Shatteau, Bei Berou Ekerian and Percephanie sat together, and last but not least the earth team was seated at the front. Arianna and her four compadres took up in line behind Ekerian.

Bei Berou noticed one person missing from this reception, he had not seen Cyper since they had brought on the new recruits to Oban. It wasn't like her. Not that he knew her that well, he just figured she would be trying her best to get under Delabarte's skin.

They heard a strange scufflimg and turned to see dozens of Mions walking together in two lines. When they reached the altar they separated and stood facing each other creating a pathway up to the altar where Jordan and Aikka were already waiting. Everyone awaited the dreaded wedding music to start...what they did not expect was the Mions to open their mouths and sing it. Yes...the Mions were using their song to sing the song of love.

Molly walked down the aisle side by side with her father.

"Im glad I got to see this day. To do this. It means so much Eva."

"You can officially kick that off the bucket list." She said making Don Wei laugh.

"If only your mother could be here."

"She's here in spirit dad." Molly said.

"I know." He said. They got to the altar where Cyperous was setting off fireworks.

"Do you her father, give this woman away?" Jordan asked. He didn't care if the challengers saw his face, unlike Satis he wasn't hiding his identity.

"Yes, I do." He said letting Molly go to Aikka and going to sit down besides Rick in the front.

"We gather here today to join Nourasia and Earth in holy matrimony. Aikka of Nourasia and Eva Wei of planet Earth. Now if there's anyone in this procession who is against this union then you are free to put a sock in it. For it is no one else's business in their love life but them." There was an uproar of laughter at the 'put a sock it' part.

"Do you Aikka wish to marry Eva?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you Eva wish to marry Aikka?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Where are the rings?" He asked. Aikka held his palm out where Jordan took his hand and hovered it over his causing the rings to rise in mid-air. "I bless these rings bonding both Eva and Aikka together. In holy matrimony, in sickness and in health, and all that other stuff." The two rings floated to both ring fingers and settled down there. They were finally United. "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed everyone clapped.

"You know." Tenari suddenly spoke. "We should ask if he'll marry us as well."

"Really?"

"Not that it matters, but I know this is what you want." He cupped her hands in his. "But perhaps..." He looked out at the crowd. "We make it between us, yes?" His gaze lingered on the now married couple. "I don't think they'll be coming it being they're honeymoon and all."

"Right." She said blushing. "You ask I'll go congratulate them."

"It seems we will be headed in the same direction." He said as he saw them talking with the Avatar.

"Hey, sorry to butt in..." Jordan said. "But I have a gift for you. You see that structure over there? Well that's for you. I made it so only you guys would be able to find it. No noise, nobody to bother you. Not even me."

"Well thank you Jordan." Aikka said.

"Do we really need it?" Molly wondered.

"I think I'll let you answer that one." He said, feeling a tap on his shoulder as about that time Tenari had walked over to ask him.

"Well Molly...I believe it best if we had our own place to stay. Considering that after the wedding comes the honeymoon." He was blushing as he said this. "As we are now husband and wife the next step in our journey would be to...make love to one another." He had cocked an eyebrow at her, his blush more pronounced on his face. Molly widened her eyes blushing just as much.

"I just wanted to congratulate you two on your nuptuals."

"Thanks." Molly said.

"Alright now, before we begin the after party is there any that wish not to be present?" Cyperous asked?

"Well I'm not going to say no to free food." Delabarte mumbled.

"Me either." Gemi said from behind.

"Well then..." Toros said. "Have all you want, I'm not wasting my time here anymore." So the three Crogs, Sakki, Zoph, Percephanie and Shatteau all left the party.

"I spoke with him." Tenari said rejoining Arianna a little while later. " He said we could do it later on tonight."

"What's going on?" Molly asked.

"We decided to make things official ourselves." Tenari said. Molly gasped and pulled Arianna in on a hug. "But we figured you'd be busy getting jiggy with it-" Cue the blushes. "-So we're just going to have it between us."

"Good." They heard Gemi say.

"Yeah, thanks for the invite and all, but one wedding is enough." Delabarte said.

"And if we did invite people it surely wouldn't be you two." Tenari stated heatedly."

"Do I have to go get my sister so she can break this up? Or are we good here?" Cyperous got fed up with the bickering, Cyper always dealt with things like this. She should be here.

"Everything's peachy." Delabarte said taking a bite out of an apple.

"Where is she anyway?" Bei Berou tried to ask nonchalantly.

"She's fine...she hasn't gone rogue or anything." Cyperous was equally trying to play it cool himself.

The day slowly turned to night and little by little the party turned into just the two of them dancing around laughing. Not really paying attention to the surroundings around them. "The night is young, but the air is chilly. What do you say we head inside? Away from the crowd."

"Uh..." She looked around. "I think everyone else went to bed."

"Should We? Go to bed I mean?" He asked with a hint of a blush creeping up on his face. "Together?"

"In the same-" She looked away. "I don't know if I'm ready for this yet."

"Molly..." His hand gently guided her own blushing face back to his. "We have the rest of our lives to be intimate. There's no need for us to this tonight. And if you wish I will sleep on the floor." He smiled and took her hand in his leading her in the direction of their house. Time felt like it was ticking by so slowly and as they got inside Aikka let go of her hand. It was then that Molly made a decision.

"You know, a part of me. A really big part of me is begging me to ask you to just take me now." His eyes widened and lips parted as she said this. "It's kind of silly really me thinking you'd force yourself on me and drag me into bed and have your way with me."

Aikka stiffened and sort of growled in response closing his eyes. He waited a moment to see if she would change her mind and then gazed back at her to see the determination on her face. "As you wish." He backed her into a wall kissing her passionately.

Meanwhile on another part of Oban Jordan was performing the wedding ceremony for Tenari and Arianna a glowing green light cascaded around the three of them as he made their nuptuals a finality. "With these rings you shall be bonded forever." Jordan said. "It is done."


	29. Chapter 29

Jordan and Cyperous stood side by side overlooking the grounds on Oban while everyone else slept comfortably. Their hair rustling in the breeze as the wind picked up causing the loose leaves around them to swirl in a tornado like formation.

"It's too quiet." Cyperous stated.

"It's always quiet before a battle." Cyperous stared at Jordan nervously as he held a hand close to his chest. "Not the battles of the race. It's the deafening silence before all hell breaks loose. Bringing with it a full out war."

"What do we do?"

"I wish I knew." He looked up at the sky. "Someone's coming." He pointed to a gash across the sky, he hissed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand as if to get rid of an oncoming migraine. "From a timeline different from our own. I'm sensing great evil from it."

"Canaletto's reinforcements?"

"It's not here for Canaletto."

"Then what does it want?"

"My brother…" Said a female voice, they turned to see Erasentia standing there, unlike last time her appearance appeared in a choppy hologram matter. "And the girl."

"This must be the apparition the others were talking about." Cyperous said.

"Listen." Her voice echoed and image faded a bit. "I haven't got much time. At this moment they are taking out my body to erase what I know. I cannot stop her in my current state. And neither can you."

"He's the avatar, more powerful than anyone."

"Almost everyone…"

"Canaletto's power is dull compared to the powers of Veruka. I came here to warn you to stay out of it. Any interference of any kind and she will obtain your powers."

"She can't do that."

"She can." Erasentia held out her hand giving Jordan some sort of device. "But this will prevent that from happening."

"A power dampener?" She nodded. "What makes you think this will work?"

"Use it on yourself and find out." She said disappearing from their very eyes.

"I would advise against placing that thing upon yourself." Cyperous said as he saw the way Jordan was looking at it. "If you do this there's a slight chance Canaletto could escape."

"Canaletto…"

"What?"

"We could use this for Canaletto."

"What we should do is end his existence. Not prolong it."

"No one can end him." Jordan grinned. "Not yet anyway." He turned to leave but halted. "By the way...what did you do with Cypers' box?"

"Oh." He began digging in his pockets. "It's right…" His entire hand went through the hole in his pocket. "Here?"

"You better hope a Crog doesn't find that."

"I will retrace my steps."

"Don't bother. It will be found eventually."

"But-"

"Let's just enjoy the last bit of remaining peace we have left."

"If only Cyper could enjoy it."

"Cy doesn't want to be found this time does she?"

"No...I've never encountered this problem before."

"We'll find her."

Bei Berou sat down by the water in deep meditation. Trying to see if he could use his abilities to track down Cypers' whereabouts. But no matter what he tried he was not able to get a read on her.

"Come on, where are you?" He sighed wishing he could find a clue. He ignored the rustling in the tree above him until the branch broke landing squarely on top of him trapping a squirrel amongst the branches.

Bei Berou almost went back into meditation until he saw the object the squirrel was holding onto. He managed to grab it just as the squirrel escaped. Here in his hands was the object he needed.

Cypers' power box was now in his possession.


	30. Chapter 30

Esario stumbled upon his powers completely by accident one day. You see for reasons unexplained he could never warm up. Even after the several wearing of sweaters and countless blankets, nothing worked.

Until he fell into the flames…

And survived.

You would think these things would be explained once you were old enough to understand you had powers, except…he was adopted so there was no way to ask.

The parents who adopted Esario were very confused by the whole thing when they encountered him stepping into the flames. They did no abandon him, they instead helped him find someone that would attend to his needs.

And then one day his fire suit was made. Once on he found he could mold objects from certain elements of rock into fiery beast monsters. Now imagine pandemonium as neighbors see a black and red dragon flying across the sky with no explanation.

Fun times…

Esario wondered if his skills for molding his rock creatures would ever come in handy during the events on Sangrar and Oban. He had been disappointed. A race was supposed to involve vehicles and mounts, so when was the fun going to start?

"Warning." Came a strange female voice that was roughly interrupted by static.

"Senti?!" Tenari exclaimed from the bed he and Arianna we're sharing at the moment. But it was not just them she was appearing to as she was using the last of her magic before Veruka completely drained her.

"Warning."

"I'll give you a warning!" Toros exclaimed trying to body slam into her but phasing through and hitting the wall. "What the Kram?"

"Warning."

"What's happening?"

"I don't know Berou." Sakki said worriedly. "I don't know."

"Danger approaches."

"What do we do?" Cyperous asked after the second appearance of Erasentia faded from them.

"We need to warn everyone…NOW!" He set the end of his staff down hard, up above them the light from his temple lit up to a fiery red glow.

"What should we do Molly?" Aikka asked after the image disappeared from view. They locked hands with one another worried expressions all over their faces which widened when the temple lit up with a fiery red in the distance instead of gold.

"Something tells me that's not for the start of the race…"

"It's a warning…" Molly said.

"Canaletto?"

"I-" She glanced back to where the figure was momentarily. "I don't know Aikka, but we have to go."

Meanwhile Arianna was silent, staring back at Tenari who was equally concerned. And they knelt there on the bed not knowing what to do when there came a sudden flash of light that called to their attention outside. "Looks like she alerted more than just us…." Tenari said seeing where the light was coming from. "We should go."

"We should hide."

"Hiding won't do any good." He cradled her in his arms. "She will find us, she always has."

"I can't lose you…not again."

"You won't. We are protected by An avatar, and don't forget about Cyper."

"You think they can stand up against her?"

"They can."

"I can't-" Jordan tried to speak but his voice was trying to catch up with what his brain wanted him to say causing him to stall. "I can't protect any of you from what's coming. I've been advised against it."

"Send us home then."

"My powers aren't strong enough."

"Oh please." Delabarte huffed. "What good are you if your powers are fading? Why are we here then?"

"Jordan…" Molly spoke up. "I think you should tell them."

"Eva's right Jordan." Don Wei said. "You can't keep everyone in the dark anymore, not when lives are at stake."

"There is no ultimate prize…." He began. "You are here to take over as the new avatar, so whoever wins-"

"Gets ultimate power..." Gemi mused.

"And a death sentence." Delabarte said. "So all those stories of races after 10,000 years were leading up to this?"

"Yes…"

"Then why do they know of you?" He pointed at Don and Molly.

"Because 10 years ago I was the Gunner for Molly's star-racer while her and the former prince over here went after the ultimate prize."

"Ah…." Ekerian said, finally seeing where this was going and putting the pieces together.

"But with great power comes great responsibilities…as the previous avatar was getting weaker himself the one before him grew stronger…just like he is today."

"So what you get imprisoned here after your time ends? That's lovely."

"Canaletto refused to give up his reign as Avatar. Satis had him imprisoned but he somehow escaped, we managed to subdue him…or so we thought as he now resides in the old General Kross's body. But he managed to poison me somehow…that's why you're here."

"But what about this recent dilemma?" Delabarte asked. He glared at Tenari.

"I can explain."

"That's good, because I can't " Jordan said.

"I recently got all my memories back, the person who took them is furious and will stop at nothing to find not only me but these five as well. So stay as far away from her as possible."

"What about the finals?"

"Postponed until this situation is resolved. You should all find a place to hide, and stay there until I give the signal."

"So your not going to stop her?" Arianna asked.

"If she can take the powers of others, I cannot risk giving up mine. No matter how badly I want to fight." He saw her grim expression. "I'm sorry." There was a sudden shake to the ground maniacal laughter followed by a scream of agony.

"Canaletto…." Jordan breathed in sharply. His eyes widened a sudden change came to his senses, followed by more laughter, this time by a woman. "She got to Canaletto!"

Canaletto saw the flash of light from within his dark enclosure, he smirked as footsteps sounded and gazed down at the site before him. "At long last, my savior has arrived."

"I'm not your savior." Cy spat at him.

"I wasn't talking about you little one." He spat back casually. "Look behind you." Cy glanced behind to see Veruka conversing with Urdu and Hine.

"The one in the cage has tremendous power readings." Hine was saying as he gazed at a screen.

"And her?"

"Two for one."

"A Tamer?" Veruka marvelled

"She appears to have overtaken her Tamer."

"Well then." Before Cy could do anything Veruka was upon her in a flash and had her hand on Cy's face. "We can't have you going rouge on us." In a flash of light one became two as Veruka took hold of Cyper casting her out and onto the floor where the two previously conjoined twins stared at each other in shock before both being overcome with severe pain from being separated, simultaneously falling to the floor.

"And now for you." Veruka said opening the cage.

"Together we can rule this world, tear it down and start a new beginning. Getting rid of the filth once and for all." Canaletto said.

"He's leeching." Veruka heard Hine yell from some far off corner.

"So the body you reside in is not your own?" She saw the color of his eyes change from red to yellow."

"Kill him."

"You will die." She said flexing her fingers in anticipation.

"So be it." Kross said. "I'd rather die than continue living this way." He recoiled in pain as Canaletto once again took over, his red eyes filled with malice.

"You insolent wretch." He breathed. "That is the last time I let you take control." He smiled at Veruka. "Now about our pact." He unleashed some of his power casting it over to Veruka and had the area burst into flame. "Its been annihilated." He raised his head and laughed.

"Nice try…"

"What?" He saw Veruka unscathed. "No!"

"My turn." Running forward with her hand outstretched Canaletto could do nothing as he tried to stop her with his own powers, she avoided them all as she sheilded herself her palm reached Canaletto's she did the same to him as she did with Cyper and Cy, except this time Canaletto's essence disappeared, as well as his powers.

"You didn't obtain his powers?" Hine wondered loudly.

"His aura was too corrupted…" Veruka said gazing down at Kross, but staring through him, thinking. "Taking it would have dampened all the magic I have gained. And I did not get this far just to fail and start over."

"I'm free…" Kross mused.

"I could use an extra hand." Veruka stated.

"Um…" Urdu looked at Veruka strangely, sharing the same questioning look as Hine.

"The Crogs work for only themselves…"

"Crog…." Hine muttered under his breath while researching. "Seek to rule the universe, hatred is strongest towards Earth and Nourasian after a Great Race of some kind."

"Yes, however the race was supposed to be a world-wide secret." Kross said.

"Ah but you forget, we are from a separate timeline. So our technology can dig up secrets no one else wants found." Hine said.

"It just so happens we have a similar agenda."

"The human brat…" Veruka looked at him strangely.

"I was entwined with Canaletto, a being who could see the future and view the ongoings of this world. I know who you seek. It just so happens I have my own revenge in mind, but I haven't the strength."

"Here." Veruka said placing her palm on Kross it looked like she was electrocuting him…instead she was giving him a bit of a boost. Urdu and Hine exchanged glances again, this was out of character for her. "Whoops." She stated. "I gave him too much…he's dead."

Arianna stood there staring at nothing and listening to the onslaught of voices tormenting her mind. It was all happening so fast and she didn't know what to do about it.

"Veruka is here?" Esario wondered aloud.

"Yes." Tenari said. "And she's coming for us." He gazed at Arianna who was looking off sadly. And then he gazed at everyone else who was just standing there. "You heard what the Avatar said. If he is no match then neither are you. Veruka may be here for us but make no mistake, if she has you in her sights she will not hesitate to kill you. So go!" He pushed Gemi and Delbarte forward, they gazed back at him angrily before departing with the rest.

"Ri…" Tenari called to her attention. "I've been giving this a lot of thought and I believe I just may have a solution. In case she tricks our minds." He tapped his head, and then his nose. "A wolf's nose never lies. So if my senses pick up on our bond, well. That will surely stop me."

"And if it doesn't?"

"You'll find a way." He said. "If all else fails just remember my full name."

"Why would that be important?"

"No one else knows. My first name is by birth but the rest I chose myself, Vitenari Geruzephine Allimoster Vaughn."

"…Why?"

"Because my mother refused to give me a name. Senti was the one who named me Vitenari."

"Jaddis refused? Because you were part human?"

"Pretty sad isn't it."

"What's sad…" Said a somewhat irked female voice. "Is that I have to deal with hiding all because of some power hungry psycho chasing after you." Said Aikka's former fiancee stepping out of the bushes.

"Percephanie!"

"And apparently I'm getting married to a human love struck Nourasian, as you won't stop worrying about her." She yelled at Ekerian.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Everyone can hear you." Tenari said. "Try keeping it down a bit."

"Oh I want to draw attention, that's what a Princess does." She said staring down at Arianna. "So what kind of powers do your species have? You have not one but two Nourasians under your thumb."

"I'm not under a spell."

"She's jealous."

"Molly…stay out of this." Aikka exclaimed. "Now is not the moment, we need to find shelter."

"It's the perfect moment-"

"Ri, we need to go." He took hold of her arm only for Percephanie to grab the other one.

"No you need to stay."

"What the heck is your problem?"

"I'm not the center of attention, to either of my groom to be's. You had your heart set on Molly before you even got off this planet, and you won't stop looking at the other one." She said seething. " I don't want to be here standing by your side. I want to be by your brothers, that's how it was supposed to happen!"

"You wish for the kingdom."

"No, I…Ekerian I'm…I'm involved with your brother-"

"I know..."

"You do?"

"I've seen you together once. You are mine by title but your heart will always be his…that is why I never tried to woo you."

"This is all very touching, but we need to move before-"

"Before what?" They heard a female voice say and turned to see Veruka standing before them. "Surprise."

"Run!" Tenari yelled. Scattering them all.

"Not so fast." She outstretched her hand and a spark went flying but instead of hitting Arianna it hit Percephanie who fell to the ground bleeding. Ekerian stayed behind to try and help her. He gazed up and was met face to face with Veruka.

"Lock them up…and find the ones were after. I like shedding blood but it's more fun when it's the right target."


	31. Chapter 31

Bei Berou saw his chance to act when everyone else was being warned. Less chance of him being discovered or followed. He took out Cypers rock box and carefully studied it.

Not like he hadn't already studied the thing. But up until now it was useless. It was vibrating and hot to the touch. He found the back had fingerprint markers on them which you could not unstick once you had your finger on it. He placed his thumb on it last…her box started to change into something else.

Instead of the mess of buttons, there was only three. Goggles, tires and a bullet. He pushed the goggles and it instantly transformed around his face. A very murky brown color pretty ugly to look at. However as he placed them back on Bei Berou noticed something.

"Heat seekers." He said taking them off again and gazing in another direction to look. These were no ordinary heat seeking goggles that showed everyone. It was meant to find one person and one person only. Her heat signature was slowly fading. He had to get to her and fast.

"I love this thing…" Bei Berou said as he touched the button with the tires on it. It transformed into a small moped which also showed the direction he should go. There was also another button with a cloud on it. He pressed it at the right moment as himself and his ride became invisible as three people he'd never seen before traipsed right past him. He waited until he could no longer see them before continuing.

He was being taken to some cave somewhere. He got off and pressed the last button. A gun and a set of glasses to find his way to her.

Cyper was there along with some other female who was trying to hurt her. He shot the gun and she moved no more.

"Bei Berou…"

"Been worried sick about you."

"How did you get this?" She asked of her magic box.

"It fell in my lap." He gazed beside them. "So…who are you're friends?"

"Cy and a previous racer." She gritted her teeth in pain. He picked her up and carried her out.

"I thought Cy was a part of you."

"She was…"

"What happened?"

"Other worlders."

"Three of them?"

"Yes. Their female is leader. She separated my bonds with Cy somehow and, Bei Berou…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm free. I no longer have to keep my feelings under wraps any more. I can love without fear of consequence." They gazed at one another. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." He said planting his lips to hers. Her fingers dug into his skin, he noticed she was in pain again. "We need to get you healed."

"Push the plus button."

"Okay…" He pressed it. "But what does that-"

"Cyper!" Cyperous yelled coming literally out of thin air.

"-Do…wow."

"We've got problems."

"I already know. She came and took care of Canaletto, killed Kross, and let Cy become an individual entity…"

"Oh hell…" Cyperous stated. "Everyone's been warned and…" He turned to Bei Berou. "And why are you here?"

"I'm the one who found her." He said. Cyperous noticed he still had the box in his hand. Relief washed over his face.

"So glad it was you and not somebody else." He noticed Cyper in pain. "All this blood."

"From the separation. She said most of the hosts die. The only other that has lived is here on this planet somewhere."

"That would be Arianna. But we've all been warned to stay away and not get mixed up in this. Jordans too scared to fight for fear she will take his magic. Let's get you out of here." He enveloped them in his bubble and went somewhere safe to start medicine.

"Cyper…" Jordan's voice came from a nearby pot. "Your safe."

"Yes." Cyperous started the healing process meanwhile she filled him in on what happened.

"She took Canaletto's magic."

"No…it was too tainted. She didn't want it. And I wouldn't bother hiding they have a magic detector."

"She didn't take it?" He said deciding to become himself. "Well if she wasn't out for blood I'd shake her hand."

"We know who she's targeting…so, why'd she go after Canaletto? If she didn't want his powers why go after him at all?"

"He was a threat to her way of life."

"Kross?"

"I thought I was dead too. And by the way, you should fix that loophole in your transport bubble. It led me right to you…" Cyperous dissapeared to fix it. And came back a few moments later.

"You going to heal me or am I just going to sit here and bleed?"

"I'm not letting you go out there for revenge."

"I only said that to keep me from annihilation. Believe me, I've had 10 years inside my own head, revenge is the last thing on my mind." Jordan did the unexpected and reached for Kross's head, seeing his thought patterns.

"That was quite the change."

"Seeing things from someone else's perspective tends to do that."

"So what will you do now?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I still don't understand how you're alive though. Canaletto's powers should have overtaken you."

"The crash against Earth weakened me enough where he took over. The more I pushed the harder it was to regain control. So I stepped back and waited."

"And how did you survive the jolt from Veruka's lightening?"

Kross laughed. "As if I could be defeated by a little lightening. I've taken worse from the tridents of my ship…and besides, she never really checked, she just assumed I was dead."

"Lets just hope no one else get in her path."

"You mean…besides who she's after?" Cyperous said gazing at Jordan who was fiddling with the dampener in his hand.

"Yeah…"

"So we're all just going to sit here and turn a blind eye?" Bei Berou asked.

"I may look like I'm hiding." Suddenly his form faded in and out. "But believe me I'm watching and waiting for the right moment."

"Don't be in your full form-" Cyperous said nervously.

"I'm here. And I'm there…" A few ghostly forms of his popped up in weird places. "But mostly I'm everywhere. In the trees, rocks…I've scattered my essence all throughout Oban so I won't get detected."

"Problem is, getting her to slip up."

"She will. Or her assistant will. I can see he's on the edge of breaking off. Both of them are, but for very different reasons."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can tell." He paused. "Damn. They've been captured."

"Who?"


	32. Chapter 32

Prince Ekerian gazed up at his captor in anger as she just stared down at them. His attention to her was brief as Percephanie's hold on him tightened. She was losing blood and fast.

"It's too late for her…" Veruka said as she watched Ekerian's worried expression.

"Here…" He held his hand over her wound where a reddish glow appeared cauterizing her wound. Percephanie looked a little worse for wear, he hoped there would be enough time to get her out before she perished. He squeezed her hand, he was glad to be met with some strength left. He heard a scuffle and found Tenari trying to get out of his bonds, as his eyes met Ekerian's he stopped struggling only to become more angered.

"Veruka!" He bellowed, the surrounding walls echoing around him. "Why them? They shouldn't be here. Whatever madness you have planned lies only with the five of us…" They had captured almost everyone. "And Arianna. There's no need to involve outsiders."

"I'll be the judge of that…" She said. "She has crossed me for the last time. Anyone that has any association with her will answer to me."

"What did she ever do to make you so angry?" Tenari asked. "My mother held the flame, why are you carrying the torch if she's gone?"

"No!"

"Ah, they found her." Veruka said with glee as they were all trapped in the same cell together. With a wave of her hand five bodies were forced to the front of the cell facing Veruka. "Before I forget, Urdu chain her up. I wouldn't want her to miss this." She had a glint in her eyes her grip on them loosened and they dropped to the floor. "Erasentia….come here."

"What?" Tenari paused as after he had fallen he went to go comfort Arianna, hearing those words halted his attempts and brought him right back to where he had dropped. Footsteps echoed until finally his sister stood before him. "Senti, what's going on?"

"She doesn't know you." Veruka laughed. "None of you."

"Oh my God no!" Arianna shrieked.

"Yes…" Veruka said grinning at Arianna's apprehensiveness. "For years Jaddis had wondered why her plans for you all had failed after each attempt, we never realized who the true culprit was." She slid a hand down Erasentia's cheek.

"You won't get away with this…"

"I already have." Veruka again pulled all of them to the front. "Say goodbye to your memories." She gazed at Arianna. "I wonder…what would be worse. Him before you met or him seeing you kill his beloved sister?"

"Please…don't do this, I beg of you. I'd rather you just kill me and get it over with instead." She knew that with Erasentia no longer on their side there was no hope.

"Killing you would be way too easy, besides I find torturing someone to be way more entertaining. Now show me your tears." She spent longer on Tenari then anyone else. Arianna yelled and would have fallen to the floor had the shackles she had been in were not tethered to the wall. She was practically breaking her arms they were stretched way over hear head. Her face barely touched the floor. Ekerian was so entranced that when he gazed back towards Percephanie who was hunched over. Lifeless, no pulse, nothing." He had missed her passing on.

"I hope your pleased with yourself." Ekerian said angrily towards Arianna who only gazed at him in confusion never seeing his outstretched hand until it was too late as he slapped her across the face. "Percephanie's dead because of you! You and the rest of your kind are a disease to my people and my planet. Befriending you was the worst mistake of my life."

"I'm sorry."

"Save your words."

"Well look at that…" Veruka exclaimed. "He already hates you." Arianna glared daggers at her. "And it was not my doing."

"Oh no…I despised their kind a long time ago."

"Then you will remain untouched." She grinned. "So long as your hatred of her stays in check." She left with Urdu, who dropped things as he went wondering when they would all wake up from their memory wipe nap.

Arianna quietly sobbed, or did her best without waking the rest of them. She dreaded what memories they had been tainted with. She noticed Ekerian going to each of them, then doing so a second time only to curse "May you all find peace on the other side." He said. Arianna was heartbroken.

But none of them were dead…

She saw a leg twitch and then a groan. She watched in horror as Tenari awoke with confusion as he pulled off the hair tie and stared at it. Her face retreated back towards the floor glad that her hair was concealing her face. "But…you didn't have a pulse." Ekerian whispered as he backed into the wall. "None of you." He looked back at Percephanie with hope…but realized there was none with all that blood loss.

"Yo Nari." Esario asked. "Got a plan on getting out of here?"

"Working on it." Tenari stated gazing around the room. His attention lingered on the chains before finally being curious as to who was attached to them. "Is she dead?" he wondered. He realized she wasn't the moment he saw her body shake. "I'm not going to hurt-" He saw her face. "Murderer!"

"Who is it?" Tenari yanked her up to face them all, Ekerian noted that whatever memories they had of her were very bad as they were now surrounding her.

"All my life I vowed never to hit a woman. But all I see before me is a monster." Tenari breathed. "We will have our revenge, and in the end you will pray for death."

Veruka was curious as to the screaming and came back to them all beating the living snot out of her. However she sought out Ekerian who was facing away from the screams. "You wish to intervene?"

"No, I just want the screaming to-" Something snapped, looking over he saw the chain she was hooked up to fall to the ground. He then looked on wide eyed as he had just figured out what his next move was. Tenari wrapped the chain around her neck tightly while at the same time using the jagged edge to cut into her fleshy arm. He saw the fear in her eyes as she turned a different color. But he threw her aside "Here." He said knocking her into Ekerian who then fell on the floor together. He just sat there looking up at them stunned.

Arianna had never felt so much fear before. Sure she had a problem with Tenari when they first met but nothing like this. And the other four weren't like this back then. She felt herself uncontrollably shake and curled up hugging her knees.

"So much for those chains." Veruka commented. "Get her out of them."

"You want me to leave it in the cage?" Urdu asked, kneeling down beside her and using a key to take off the lock.

"Why not. And since I'm being generous leave the poor thing some bandages..." Urdu gazed at her curiously. "We don't want her to die just yet. I'm not done toying with her." He dropped the med kit and left only to come back with blankets. Arianna saw him drop it next to where the med kit was but she didn't bother with either one. Nor did she look at the plate of food set on her other side. She pushed it towards Ekerian.

Urdu came and took the plates later and noticed the full plate. He gave Ekerian a questioning look who nodded towards her. He shook his head when he noticed she hadn't bandaged herself either. "You need to take care of yourself." He said opening up the med kit and started to help her get cleaned up. It was then that he noticed her eyes, very distant, almost dead light. "Here." He said pushing the plate back towards her while trying to bandage her other side, but she shook him off. "Don't, just let me die." She whispered which carried over to Ekerian who once again shared a look with Urdu who decided he was finished. "I fear she went too far this time. At least she let your friend here go without picking apart his memory."

"What does it matter? He hates me."

"In time, he will come to accept that Veruka was the cause to her demise..." He said not bothering to be quiet as he wanted the Nourasian to hear him. "Reconciliation is best in times such as these."

"I can't go on, for crying out loud shes got everyone! Everyone I ever cared about wrapped around her finger. It started with Erasentia, and now that she has her what's the point?" Urdu said nothing and left soon after that. Leaving Ekerian to think. Meanwhile Tenari held the chains in his hands feeling the weight of them. He gazed back up at the nice hole it had created when ripped from the ceiling. He tossed it up a few times before it caught. He grinned, he then led the four others out of the gap and when he was up there he glanced down smirking as he took the chain with him so they couldn't escape. He needed to get help and fast...but who? He was unsure of who was still out there. Looking out of the bars it was then that he noticed all the items which were left behind one of them was a key. He reached through the bars glancing down to make sure no one was watching while he retrieved the key.

He gazed at it strangely before trying to open it. this couldn't possibly be the right one...but it was. He eased it open but even the slightest movement made the door creak. He gazed back at Arianna who was glancing at the open door and then at him but she made no move to escape and returned her head to the shelter of her arms. He decided to leave her behind, he was sure that if he left with her Veruka would get a hold of him And he didn't want to be tainted.

Sure enough as soon as he turned a corner there the two of them were standing side by side blocking the exit. He stood there frozen, wondering what was going to happen.

"You found the key but left the girl." Veruka said. If Ekerian didn't know any better he would swear she was pissed that he came alone. "You were supposed to bring her with you."

"He had to have known it was a trap."

"It was kind of obvious, wasn't it?" Veruka exclaimed.

"He's smarter than you gave him credit for." Urdu said. "What happens now?"

"We let him go." Urdu looked at her flabbergasted, Ekerian mirrored his expression.

"Let him go?"

"Don't look so shocked. I can be merciful. He obviously wants to stay as far away from me as possible So he did the smart thing and left her behind."

"You broke her, she left herself behind."

"Is that a fact?" She asked of Urdu who nodded. "Well then..." She walked forward, Ekerian waited for her to grab him but instead she walked right past him, no doubt back to where Arianna was. He just stood there dumbfounded.

"I would jump for joy if I were you." Urdu said coming up beside him. "She let you go."

"I can see that."

"You are the only one she's let walk free." Ekerian went wide eyed. "The only one she has never used magic on. The only one to have survived. Veruka has either killed, imprisoned or magically claimed someone. I have no doubts that the girl is-" They heard Arianna scream followed by Veruka's malicious cackling.

"In trouble." Ekerian stated walking away in the opposite direction of the screaming, wanting nothing more than to get out of here. But the more he heard the harder it was to go on. His body was protesting. He willed himself to go on, but he just found himself hurting. His heart couldn't take much more. His fists were balled up and his eyes were closed. "Move damn you."

"Your no match for the likes of her." Urdu said.

"I realize that. I'm not going in there."

"Not without this your not." Urdu handed him a heavy bat made of steel, Ekerian noticed he was also holding one. He looked at Urdu curiously. "Follow my lead..."

"...Why?"

"You can question my motivations some other time. Are we doing this or not?" Ekerian glared at him but nodded. "Good."


	33. Chapter 33

Yeah so I have this on another site, I figured hey maybe nobody goes there anymore I will post elsewhere.

 

Veruka walked past the Nourasian true to her word that she would indeed leave him alone, as long as they never crossed paths again. She wanted to see just exactly how 'broken' her new toy was. The cell door was still open and the pitiful girl was still in there. Veruka banged on the bars "Knock knock." She was glad to see the fear was still there when her head lifted. "Here comes the pain." She used her lightening to strike Arianna. "And the shock." Veruka enjoyed her screams very much. She brought out a small carving knife, forcing Arianna away from her so she could slice away at her back. "Let these wounds be a reminder to never step foot on my world again." She said relishing in the agony of the girl she was torturing. "Oh , and one more thing." She placed her palm upon Arianna's face. "A little gift, of all the lies I have bestowed upon each and every one of them. Have fun trying to weasel your way out of this one." Arianna collapsed Veruka laughed. "May you live on the remainder of your life alone." Veruka cackled. "No one will ever-"

She could say no more as she felt something heavy connect with her skull the second impact made bones crack, and some blood to spill as Veruka was knocked unconcious. Urdu and Ekerian leaned on their bats literally worn out and panting heavily at how much effort that took. "Did we kill her?" Ekerian asked.

"Just in case we didn't, I came prepared." He said. Placing something on the back of her neck."It's a dampner..." He explained. "All magic will be null and void with this thing on." He also shackled Veruka's hands and legs behind her, He wanted to make certain that if she did wake up there would be no escape. "How is she?" He asked peering over Ekerians shoulder. "Good God!" He exclaimed seeing what Veruka had done to her.

Ekerian held out his hands igniting red flames. "Let's hope this works." He said putting his palms on her back, he was happy to notice he was carterizing her wounds but what she needed was actual help. "She won't last much longer." He said getting up and cradling her in his arms Urdu followed in similar fashion. "So what gives? Why did you turn on her like that?"

"I was never loyal to either Veruka or Jaddis. My heart belonged to the mongrels sister..." He said. "I bided my time, I knew I was no match for Jaddis, she was too strong. But I respected the way she ran things. With her-" He indicated Veruka. "She was foolish, reckless and sloppy." He thought about something and reached for a communicator. "Hine, do you read me?"

"Yes?"

"The mission is compromised, Veruka has been overshadowed. I need the memory fragments."

"I have them here. If mission is compromised we must get rid of all traces."

"That's why I'm retrieving the memory fragments."

"That's not what I mean. I have Erasentia here, it should be an easy cleanup to gather the rest of them up."

"Let me take care of it. I'm almost there." He finished talking with Hine and looked panicked. "He wants to kill them instead of run." He stopped at a doorway and peered in noticing Hine's back was to the door. "You need to get her help. I will deal with this. Now go." Without another word he stepped inside. But made no move to voice he was there so he could survey the situation. Hine was facing the fireplace mumbling to himself Urdu noticed he was placing the memory fragments inside a bubble wrapped insulated duffel bag. Erasentia was standing near an open balcony.

"Give me the memory fragments Hine." He said causing the smaller man to jump a bit and turn around quickly. He saw Veruka in his arms and flashed a smile. His first smile.

"Oh Urdu there you are." He glanced towards Erasentia making Urdu do the same. "So she's dead then?"

"If she was then those fragments you have there would not exist." He said placing Veruka down on the table. "Give them to me Hine."

"No." He said snapping his fingers.

"No?" He repeated just then he noticed movement as Erasentia took a few steps out of the balcony he followed.

"You go any closer." He snapped his fingers again making her stop. "And I swear." Another snap. "I will force her to jump to her death." Urdu came back to Hine but this time he stood with his back towards the fireplace making Hine move closer to the table where Veruka lay. with a final snap of his fingers she stopped at the railing with her foot raised. Hine smirked at him. "For once I've got the upper hand."

"I am not a threat to you." Urdu said. "Veruka's reign has ended, so there's no need to hold on to those memories anymore or this nonsense..." He indicated Erasentia.

"As long as I hold her prisoner you will do anything I ask." Urdu gave him a questioning look which made Hine laugh. "Veruka may be blind to the signs of love, but I see them all too clearly, and you-" He shook a finger at Urdu "You were a love stuck pup who just couldn't stay away...seeing you by her side night after night watching her sleep her life away down in those chambers with all those other lost souls must have been torture for you."

"So is it just you? Or did you let anyone else in on this information." He gazed at Veruka sick to his stomach.

"That would have ruined my plan."

Urdu glared at him suspiciously, even though he towered Hine by a few feet he felt very threatened by the smaller man's sudden swing in attitude. "So this was all just a ploy for greater power."

"I played the part of scared magician, made her pity me but see me as an indispensable asset." He stroked Veruka s face. "Now all that's left is to obtain her powers."

"What will you do once you have them?" He needed to keep Hine talking, get him distracted and figure out a way to get Erasentia away from danger.

"I have many plans…"

"Such as?"

"You'll see."

"Whats with you being tight lipped all of a sudden? I was under the impression you wanted to rub your newfound power in my face?"

"Perhaps-" There was a strange noise from behind them, but neither one of them saw anything. "Perhaps it's time I skip gloating and go straight into show and tell."

"You plan on using your powers on me?" Hine flashed a smile. "Why?"

"Why not?" Hine shrugged. "Our time together as comrades has come to an end, I'm breaking up with you."

"...You weren't exactly my type either." Urdu said in a strange tone and gazing at him that way as well. He couldn't do anything as Hine placed his hand out towards him causing his entire body to stiffen.

"It's not me, it's you. Hine said. "Your loyalty only lies with one person." He looked towards the balcony and raised his other hand. "Say farewell."

"No!" He cried out, his limbs would not obey him no matter how much he willed himself.

"Don't worry." He snapped his fingers. "You'll join your beloved soon-" Suddenly Hine fell to the ground releasing Urdu who sprinted towards Erasentia, she too had lost the bewitchment Hine had placed on her, however it was already too late as she regained herself after she jumped. Urdu managed to catch her by her fingertips. Thankfully that was enough to hoist her back up and over the railing.

"Are you two alright?" Ekerian asked holding the bat in one hand and the duffel bag in the other.

"Forget us...where's the girl?"

"Don't worry, she's being taken care of." At Urdu's questioning look he continued. "My kind has special herbs for this sort of thing...I just so happened to run across my cousin while searching for help." He gave them a sad look. "My gut told me to come back. I wanted to be wrong but I just couldn't shake the feeling that you were in trouble."

Urdu glanced at Erasentia who was still standing as a statue. "Give me the bag." He said. He rifled through it searching for one in particular. He smiled as he brought the biggest of them out and then halted his plans. "We aren't high enough." He looked over the side. "Too low."

"What about the bats?" Ekerian asked. Holding one up. Urdu gasped forgetting all about that he chuckled and took one. He raised it high above his head and smashed it against the orb.

"As I said…" Urdu sighed at the broken bat in his hand while the orb remained untouched but smoking lightly. "We need higher ground." He went up to Erasentia and touched her cheek. "Your freedom is at hand. Rest assured I will be back for you." He paused to wipe a tear from her face. "But you don't need me. You've always been able to take care of yourself."

"I'll stay here and keep her safe."

"What about the-"

"If the two of them somehow wakeup and manage to get out of their restraints...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He watched as Urdu slipped away into the night. "On second thought." He said out loud. 'I need help.' He exclaimed to Aikka who thankfully came alone.

"Who are they?"

"Some very bad people."

"Are these the same ones who did harm to Arianna?"

"Just the red haired one." Ekerian stated nodding to Veruka's form. "And caused Percephanie's demise." He saw Aikka stiffen, and nodded his understanding. "The other one is her accomplice." He watched as Aikka circled Erasentia inquisitively. "She is under some sort of spell. This is the supposed dead sister we've been hearing about."

"Oh." Was all he murmured. "My apologies…" He spoke to Erasentia. "In order to understand I must gain access to your memories…"

"Someone else is already doing that." Ekerian explained about Urdu and the memory fragments.

"Perhaps I can quicken the progression." He said looking directly into her eyes while taking her hand. "With your consent of course." He smiled warmly as he felt a small but noticeable squeeze from her fingers. "Just so we are in understanding, twice to back away, or once to proceed." She consented again. "Very well."

"With Veruka weakened it must have dulled her magic if she is able to somewhat communicate with you."

"Weakened perhaps, but still strong."

"Aikka!"

"Molly, why aren't you looking after Arianna?"

"She's gone."

"Gone gone?"

"No. She ran away." Molly said. "I never saw her." She went into Aikka's open arms. "I'm afraid she's going to get hurt."

"This burden is not ours to fight Molly, Arianna must face this dilemma on her own."

"The threat has been neutralized…" Cyper said gazing at Jordan. "So why are you still hiding?"

"A better question would be…" Kross mused. "Why haven't you tossed these outsiders off your world when you have the magic to do so? Canaletto is gone there shouldn't be any issues."

"True, but the poison in my veins are still latched on tight, I can't do much of anything."

"What if you took the powers of another?"

"You can do that right?"

Jordan thought for a moment, his sentences slow like he was just remembering something. "The Creators did teach me a power syphoning spell. I'm not sure but it's a slight probability that I could take Veruka's power and give her my poison."

"Yes…" Said the image of Satis after he was called. "But it could also backfire and leave Oban unprotected."

"Give me the poison." Kross said.

"You can't be serious!" Satis yelled. He scratched is head. "Is he serious?"

"I'm supposed to be dead anyway. And I will be if I step back into the imperium and demand my rights. I wish to atone."

"You're crazy."

"What other option do you have?"

"Then why did I bring all these other racers here for?"

"The ultimate prize…" Cyper said


	34. Chapter 34

The moonlight cast a haunting shadow over Arianna's body as she was thrashed about in the sea of nightmares, her mind reeling while her body seemed as it was having some sort of seizure.

In her mind she heard her thoughts almost as though they were spoken by somebody else.

She came to this world to vanquish all those who had obtained magic, at first it seemed it could not be done however after digging very deeply Arianna found the solution she was seeking.

A power dampener. Draining every ounce of magic from the user until they were helpless. And then, she would kill them.

It was rather odd to Arianna that she was seeking those with magic energy when it just so happened one had sought her out for help, dropping her in the type of environment she had wished to go to, to end them all.

Her plan had almost backfired when she first met Tenari. Almost doing her in right then and there. After the sudden explosion had left a hole enough for her escape she had to gain their trust somehow. So when one of her own gave her the one weapon that would hurt them. She looked Tenari in the eyes as he stared at her with hatred, and turned on her own people instead.

The look of surprise on Tenari's face was the first step in the right direction. She played the damsel in distress, she saw his hesitance, and his looks of doubt.

She had to get him on her side some how. She knew he was part wolf, he only mated once and after they mated with one person they never would again.

The look on his face after he awoke to what she had been doing to him…with him. Anger and sorrow all at once. He was broken. But the deed was done and he was now hers.

Finding out he was the key to everything had been a big plus too. His mother being the biggest magic sensation this world had ever seen and his sister who helped him get here to stop her. It was just too easy.

"Why…?" Asked a weakened form of Erasentia before her. Sprawled on the floor bleeding. "We trusted you."

"You trusted an outsider with no magic ability to aid you in your crusade?" Arianna said disgusted. "What if I failed? Or I died, what would you have done? Found another pawn?"

"No."

"Liar." She thrusted the blade deeper.

"But my brother, he loves you."

"He has no choice."

"He does, and so do you."

"When I'm done with you, he's next." She laughed while taking out the knife. "How's that for love?" Arianna walked away only to be minutes later to be replaced by Tenari himself.

"What happened?"

"Tenari-"

"Who did this?"

"I-"

"You need help."

"No. I need you to listen. I haven't got much time left…"

"Senti?"

"Arianna betrayed us all."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ri would never-"

"But she did…" Erasentia placed her hand next to his face and showed him what she had done. "She had us all fooled. "Just be careful, and don't let her words in. No matter what she says. It will be hard for you to hear them, her words may even bring you to a complete halt. Stop you in your tracks, making you have second thoughts. Your heart will hurt because you want to believe with every fiber of your being. You will hate yourself for turning away, but you have to, it's all….a lie." She took her last breath became heavy in Tenari's arms. Tenari swore to her he would never listen.

The nightmare stopped there, Arianna jolted upright without warning she vomited all over the covers.

"No…" She whispered. "Tenari." Hugging her knees to her chest. Arianna felt anguish at this memory but also fury at what Veruka had told her earlier. "Its useless."

Suddenly Tenari's voice came into her head.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought and I believe I just may have a solution. In case she tricks our minds." He said. "A wolf's nose never lies-"

"Yeah. It does." She sighed. But the more she thought about it the more she began to realize something. "You let your eyes see, but not your nose." Arianna got up from her bed wary of anyone outside the door. She felt the damage to her back was quite severe but she ignored it. She traced the damage done to her arm. "It may be useless, but I have to try." She remembered how she felt after he had done this to her. "My love for you is stronger than my fear." She said.

"My suspicions about you and the Earth team were correct from day one." Kross said as he had found their lips together. "You were involved."

"Kross!"

"Take it easy, he's not lethal." Jordan said.

"What's Kross doing here Jordan? And why are you so calm about this?" Aikka asked still holding Molly's hand.

"Believe it or not, but I come in peace."

"Yeah I'll believe it when pigs fly-" As if on cue a creature they had not seen before flew past them all making squealing noises. "Uh-"

"That was on purpose." Aikka stated with his arms folded.

"Maybe." Jordan smirked at him. "But you'll never know." He continued. "Alright let's get to it then." He led them over to Veruka's body where he carefully examined her. "Ready?" He asked as he took the dampening device off of her.

"Yes." Jordan held both Kross' oversized fist and Veruka's very limp one while the wind around them twirled. "I the Avatar master of Oban wish to obtain the powers of another while infusing the poison I side myself into another host."

"And I Kross, former Crog leader accept the Avatars request."

"Wait…what are they doing?" Molly asked.

"Three way magic."

"What?"

"Jordans taking her magic and circling it within himself and infecting Kross with the toxins he consumed." He said watching the ongoing process, it was always talked about but he'd never seen one in person until now. "Jordan won't need anyone to fill his place."

"No. I won't." Jordan said looking healthier than he had in a while. Kross just sort of fell over.

"This poison is stronger than I thought. But the Crogs won't be beaten by a little toxin." He coughed. "Not yet."

"Should you have given it to her instead?"

"What's the matter Aikka? Have you grown fond of your old Ally?"

"I'm merely wondering why he didn't give it to her. I'm still confused by your involvement in all this."

"I helped a human avatar. A human. A race the Crogs have been against since the beginning. If that doesn't prove that I have changed then I don't know what will…" Kross said. "But then again I don't see why I need to prove myself to you."

"He's got a point." Jordan said. "Now that I'm back at full capacity I've just one thing left to do."

"The race?"

"Yeah. But not yet though." He gazed back at Veruka. "Something else still has to be finished."

"But the problem is gone."

"I don't like outsiders in my domain."

"So take care of it."

"This isn't my fight. I can't get involved in other world problems."

"Even if they're the ones invading."

"It's complicated."

"The Creators?"

"…It's very complicated."

"Alright fine, don't tell me." Molly said. "So who are you going to choose to win?"

"I can't tell you that either Molly!"

"Hey Aikka…" Molly asked as if she just now realized. "Where's Ekerian?"

"He went after Arianna a long time ago." Jordan said. "He doesn't want to care for her, but he does. He's taking after his cousin." For some reason Jordan ruffled Aikka's hair.

"Meaning?"

"I think some small part of him has fallen for her." He said.

"They've never been alone long enough for that to happen."

"Actually they have." Cyper said. "She was dealing with seeing her beloved again and couldn't cope and he took her by the hand and told her to forget him."

"I didn't realize you liked eavesdropping…"

"Their interaction that night was very intimate." She grasped onto Bei Berou's hand. "Platonic intimacy is a rare occurrence these days."

"You have yours…" Molly said grasping Aikka's hand. "we'll have ours somewhere else."

Arianna was no full blooded wolf, but with their bond she could sense where he was. Only him. He was like a target that Arianna had marked.

But then again so was she. The wind had changed and so had he. It took her a while to realize that Tenari had been above her all this time. Yet she only figured this out after he jumped from the tree directly in front of her. She surveyed her surroundings watching for signs of attack.

"Its just the two of us." He said seeing her reaction. "They won't interfere…" He took a step towards her. "You should have stayed locked up, you would have been safer." He showed her his claws. "I did warn you."

"Vitenari, wait…" He halted his eyes as big as saucers. "Wait." She said again.

"You tortured my sister for that information I'm sure." He took a more aggressive step. "I will not wait."

However when Arianna said the rest of his name he went from almost attacking her to kneeling. "Then how do I know the rest of it?" She asked. "I didn't torture you."

"Chaining me to a bedpost while you had your way with me was torture enough."

"What?" Evidently Veruka left out a few things in giving Arianna the memory. Her sudden halt was enough for him to get closer. Before She knew it He had her backed up against a wall with a sword at her neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"A wolf's nose never lies." Cue his eyes widening again. "Tell me you don't feel our bond-"

"You made it up!"

"Look inside yourself." She said. "Don't think. Be guided by your nose. What does it tell you?" He actually closed his eyes and loosened his grip on her, the sword slacking. And she saw her chance. "If that's not enough then what does this tell you." She saw his eyes open briefly right before she kissed him on the lips. For a moment he tried to tear her away, the grip on her shoulders like a vice, he wanted to shove her away but in a matter of seconds his vice grip turned to mush and she gazed at his face with his eyes still closed. Noticing he was aroused by the whole thing as his face gave it away. He looked at her with those Amber eyes and she thought at last she had gotten through. Until his strength made her fall off balance and onto the ground. "You almost got away with it. But luckily my sister's words are stronger than your magic tricks.

"Don't let her words in. No matter what she says. It will be hard for you to hear them, her words may even bring you to a complete halt. Stop you in your tracks, making you have second thoughts. Your heart will hurt because you want to believe with every fiber of your being. You will hate yourself for turning away, but you have to, it's all a lie."

"No!" She said as he raised his sword.

"Any last words?"

Arianna gazed straight into his eyes. "I forgive you." He slashed the sword down.

"Stop!" Ekerian yelled coming between them.

"Prince that is the second time you have come between us. Get out of my way!"

"What did you say?"

"That is the second time you have come between us, you need to stop butting in."

"You remember that?"

"…Yes." Tenari said.

Ekerian gazed back to see a wide eyed Arianna. They exchanged glances, he decided to pursue this. "What was it about?"

"You got in the way."

"Of?"

"I…" Suddenly he held his hand up to his head, confusion all over his face. "I don't know."

"But you did know. Up until I asked you said that I got between the two of you once before this. Why would she erase a memory of herself?" Tenari gazed at Arianna. Ekerian thought perhaps this was the breaking point. But he too was pushed away, a lot further than the ground.

Tenari went in for the kill, this time Ekerian wouldn't be able to make it. Cyper was however. "Have you forgotten the rules?" She said in her scary intimidating voice. "You cannot harm an opponent." Tenari gave Cyper a death glare. "Until the race is over you cannot do her any harm." She gazed at Arianna's arm. "Any more harm."

"And why should I follow them?"

"Don't you want the ultimate prize?"

"I thought that was a hoax."

"Not anymore." Cyper said. "Win, and discover the truth for yourself."

"I will. And after that." He grabbed Arianna's bad arm. "I'm coming for you." Arianna watched him go with a heavy heart.

"Hey listen…" He took a finger to her cheek and rubbed the area he had slapped. "I didn't mean all those things I said back there. And I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You were just caught up in the heat of the moment?" She asked. Wanting to get his hand off her face. She looked up as she was doing so and hesitated by the gentle way he was looking at her.

"Yes…" He said. "The heat of the moment."

"We should stop this."

"Stop what?" He asked coming closer.

"This…" She suddenly realized what was about to happen and pulled away. "I'm in love with Tenari…"

"And somewhere along the way I fell for you."

"I wish I still felt the same."

"You did once?"

"Before Tenari."

"Damn him." He was glad it made her laugh. "Well Urdu better hurry up with those memory balls. Don't know what's taking him so long."

"Urdu?"

"Oh, that's right! You don't know."

"Know what?"

"They managed to knock her unconscious."

"Oh Aikka." Ekerian stated. "I thought you were watching over them."

"Them?"

"The other one got knocked out." Ekerian explained. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I had come to tell you it's been taken care of, And I was met with a rather intimate display."

"Nothing happened." Ekerian said sheepishly.

"What do you mean it's been taken care of?" Arianna asked. "Where is she?" Aikka led her back to where they all were. She saw Hine and Veruka laying there helpless. But then she noticed Erasentia. "He needs to see this."


	35. Chapter 35

Without warning she ran the other direction. "It's pointless." Ekerian yelled after her.

"I have to try."

"She doesn't give up does she?" Bei Berou asked.

"Nope." Said the two Nourasians in unison.

Arianna ran so much her heart almost couldn't bear it and her back felt even worse, she could tell there was seepage as she felt a trickle or two oozing down her spine but she pressed on. When she couldn't sense him anymore she stopped.

"Tenari! Tenari please just listen to me. Just this one last time and then I promise to leave you alone for good. I know you hate me and you believe I'm a liar, I just wish there was some way for us to get past this and talk it hi instead of hiding. I didn't kill your sister Tenari, she's alive! She's alive and I can-" He suddenly dropped down from the trees above and towered over her. Anger and doubt all over his face. "I can prove it."

"If this is another one of your tricks I swear i'll-"

"You'll do what kill me?" His fingernails dug into her already damaged arm and she smelled blood. It took all her self control not to scream in pain. "You want to end my life so badly fine. I won't stop you." She turned around, his grip loosened and his fingers came out of the wound with a sickening popping noise. "Just…do it after we get there." She sighed. "Come on…" Arianna led him straight back to where she had ran from to go find him. In her absence they had built a fire, when she returned they were all sitting around it.

"Senti?" Tenari breathed. Casting a shocked glance at Arianna. "Its really you isn't it?" He came closer and paused. "Senti?" He gazed angrily at Arianna. "What happened?"

"She had her memories wiped." Arianna explained. Tenari was angered by that statement.

"You weakened her so she couldn't fight back!"

"No!"

"And what was your plan exactly? After I found out she was alive? What were you going to do? Lure me into a trap?"

"No…" Arianna said again. This was going in the opposite direction.

"Nice try, but your little damsel in distress tactic isn't going to work."

"I'm not trying to trick you."

"Like you did with them?" He asked nodding at Veruka and Hine. "I find it rather hard to believe that a mere human took down two highest ranking sorcerers of my world."

"Your right." Arianna said "I didn't."

"But I did." Ekerian said stepping up next to Arianna. Showing him the bloodied bat in his hand "Well, Urdu and I actually, however I did stop him myself." He remarked of Hine. "From mind bending your sister off the balcony. If he hadn't been so focused on Urdu, she would be dead."

"But who did this to her?"

"Veruka-"

"I wasn't asking you."

"You won't take my word for it but you'll take everyone else's?" She was furious and distraught at the same time. "I have shown proof of my innocence and yet you refuse to hear anything I say."

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Yes…I would." Arianna said. "I may not see it from your perspective, but I understand more than you might realize." She gazed at Veruka. "I don't know why, but she…she forced me to relive the memory she gave you."

"You expect me to believe-"

"When it happened, you remember my whereabouts?"

"You were a good two hours distance…why?"

"Because. 'Just be careful and don't let her words in-" Tenari's look of shock at her reciting what his sister had said was plain to see. "I was given this memory out of spite. Veruka believed I couldn't find a loophole and enjoyed watching me struggle. She wanted me either on my hands and knees begging, or give up altogether."

"So are you done trying to convince me? He asked. "Because quite frankly I'm done entertaining this wild fantasy you have in your head."

"…Yeah." She said sadly sighing, struggling severely to remain serene. "I'm done."

"And your agreement?"

"You'll never see me again."

"I better not." He took. Erasentia in his arms and walked away without a second glance. Arianna ran as fast as she could back to the Earth team module. Not wanting to share a room, Arianna went in search of a place of her own, she finally found one after turning a wrong corner and finding herself staring at a wall that on second inspection was not fully a wall, she walked past it to see various mattress a few heaters and other various things she needed. This place had never been found with all the dust surrounding it. She set to work on her fortress only stopping when she was done. She made sure her hideout stayed hidden, covering the hallway ahead with the remaining slabs of wood.

"I tried Tenari..." She cried, her back sliding downward on the brick wall. "I don't know what else to do." She said. Later on after waking up from her nap she discovered that she was hungry. Thankfully it was way too early for anyone else to be awake so she had dibs on the food and hot cocoa. A walk outside told her that the sun was barely starting to rise. She had once watched the sunrises in Tenari's company in his universe. It was a ritual for them. Just like this moment, he had come out a few minutes ago but she was not about to let that ruin the start of the day. She'd likely dwell on it later. But not now as she felt the warmth of the sun heating her up. A brand new day. Arianna left when the sun reached halfway up the sky. And just as he had done, she didn't even spare him a passing glance. If she had Arianna would have noticed that he was staring after her. Arianna went back into hibernation, waking up only because she felt the presence of another. She opened her eyes to see Tenari standing over her.

"I don't know who you are or what your involvement in my life is, but your just a regular human and I've always hated your kind from the beginning. So for you to say such things as if you know me or my secrets is quite a tall tail for you to spin."

'Sounds like Ekerian.' Arianna thought. Instead of communicating Arianna decided to stay silent. His countless rejections had taken their toll on her to where she had no fight left. Her spirit had been broken, so with a heavy heart Arianna listened instead of running away to hide which is what she felt like doing.

"Nevertheless there are certain things that I have yet to understand. And even though you are the last person I want to talk to you are the only one who seems to know anything and according the Prince we had an interaction. I remember telling him off, but as to who I was with it is a complete blur." He paused. "But I see the way Nourasians and humans have bonded together, so for all I know you have him wrapped around your finger and the two of you are in on it."

No matter how much she told herself to just be the listener it was getting harder and harder to stay silent. Her hands were fisted into balls so hard she eventually cut her own skin with her fingernails. At least the pain was helping her bite her tongue with what he was saying. Focusing her mind on the blood she continued to listen.

"I can still hear my sisters words deep inside my mind, as though it was yesterday. Telling me not to trust you and dying in my arms." He sighed. "I dug up the grave and put her in it and yet she stands before me very much alive. I buried a corpse, not a living person. I knew she passed on. I wasn't wrong. So then if that's Senti then who did I bury?"

His voice sounded so sad, but she refused to comfort him or even look up. She was focusing all her energy in trying not to cry. She was fighting a losing battle and she knew it was only a matter of time before she caved. Arianna hoped he would be gone by that time, he didn't need to see this side of her.

"I've already said, but I'll say it again who are you and how did you get involved? What makes you so special?"

'I wish I knew' Arianna thought to herself feeling the tears coming closer to falling. 'by god I wish I knew.'

"But that kiss." His voice had all of a sudden gone from anger to a pleasurable hiss. "Oh my god that kiss. I've never experienced such a strong feeling ever in my life. A wolf only mates with one person and those feelings made me want to strip you of your clothes and take you right there in the middle of the forest, and damn the consequences. I've never felt so close to anyone…nor so distant. Where are those memories? Why are they gone?" She had never heard him outcast how he felt about their sexual life before. Arianna hadn't realized he felt…like this which made the tears she had been holding start to fall. "Its just been this constant ongoing loop, every time I try and make sense of it my sisters words flash in my head again. I trust her completely, but how can I trust in the memory of the dead when she's fine and standing right in front of me?"

She heard him knock over something and realized her fort was now just a regular pile of rubbish on the floor. He breathed deeply closing his eyes and sighed while turning over the heater that had been emitting heat. There came a pounding of footsteps "Arianna?" She heard Molly's voice from far away, however the steps were getting closer and Arianna realized she didn't want to be around anyone else. Without thinking she grabbed the sleeve of Tenari's shirt and pulled him to the corner setting a mattress up against two other ones on the wall. Tenari put a hand on her wrist, she gazed up at him only seeing his eyes widen as he saw the tears still dripping down her face. She realized she was still tugging on his shirt and let go to wipe off her tears and look away. "Arianna?" Molly's voice filled into the room. "Guess I was hearing things." Molly's footsteps faded away, though neither one of them moved.

"And there's something else…" Tenari said catching her attention. "Something that so many people have tried to do but failed at every turn. You can duplicate memories, but certain scents cannot be mixed. You see there are some that believe if you just spill a smell over another or mix them together they would get away with saying they had bed one another. Those people were liars. All of them. There's no way to do that unless you mate…" He sighed. "When I stepped foot on my pod…I could smell our lovemaking, it wasn't just confined to one room, it was everywhere." Arianna blushed as she looked into his eyes. "I can still smell it. Not that that's a bad thing. It's quite a turn on actually." She blushed more as he came closer. "How do I get those memories back?"

"First of all…" The mattress fell to the floor revealing the faces of Delabarte, Urdu, Sakki, Molly, Aikka and Ekerian. "You need to stop hiding." Delabarte said.

"Told you they were here." Urdu said. Tapping his contraption. "Hine's devices are beyond my comprehension, but they get the job done." He gazed back at the two of them. "The balls won't break." He took one out to show. "No matter how far up I go."

"Hune and I found him and can vouch for that as we aided him even giving him a lift. Flew as high as I could." Hune made no remark to his first name when Sakki said his first name nor did they give an explanation to why the two of them were together or why Delabarte had been riding him.

"So now what?"

"This one has an inscription on it." Tenari remarked.

"Where?" Urdu asked baffled.

"Here." He pointed. As he touched the ball though he was envelopes in blue electric field. Not stunning him, suddenly the ball grew smaller until eventually it disappeared.

"What just happened?" Ekerian asked.

"I remember everything…." Tenari said falling to the ground.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Why don't you find the others." Arianna said to the group as she noticed Tenari staring at the wound he gave her. "While we sort things out alone." She held out her hand. "Your place?"

"You still want to be with me after what I've done?"

"It wasn't your fault. You were spelled to believe something else entirely."

"I remember the fear on your face. Why did you come after me if you were so afraid?"

"Because my love for you is stronger than my fear." She said still holding out her arm. "Now come on. Let's kiss and make up."

"Okay thank you for that imagery." Delabarte said. "could have done without it. Now I need to bleach both my brain and my ears."

"No sir what you need…" Urdu patted him on the shoulder. "Is to get yourself laid." He left a stunned Delabarte behind while everyone else in the room howled with laughter.


End file.
